Slick
by Kortez
Summary: Kortez Koopa, "daughter" of Count Bleck, is a very bold, dark, and stubborn koopa. She is one of Bowser's eight koopalings, and doesn't care to kill. This is her humerous, dark, and romantic life. Here's her story. *Rated T for language, gore, fighting, and more.*
1. Prologue

This is in Bowser's Point Of Veiw...

_I felt like dieing last week, as my love, Clawdia, dropped her baby... JUST KIDDING! I really don't care about another stupid kid... all we really need is Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy, to fufill our Koopa Troop with strong leaders._

_I also remember what Clawdia was going to name the thing._

_Ortensia Clawdia Koopa._

_Yup, her first girl, (or that's what I've been told) ._

_Still, this is what I remember from that day, December 21st._

FLASHBACK!

_Clawdia was screaming my name, as I plodded to her slowly, thus I thought that she wanted some chips or something. But no! She wanted me to stop the damn airship!_

"BOWSER! Could you _please_ stop the airship?" She asked as Roy chewed on my arm.

"No!" I retorted.

"The stupid thing is probably dead by now! Though, It's not like you'll be solitary or anything, you'll have us! Plus in three months that other little guy." I continued.

"Yeah... you're right..." Clawdia sniffed, and I handed her a tissue, and she took off her glasses, and wiped her bright blue eyes.

_After that, we sorta lived on, forgetting about Ortensia._

In a different dimension, far away...

NASTASIA'S POINT OF VEIW...

Count Bleck was holding the baby Koopa, and playing with her fluffy strands of hair. I guess that the Count really does love Kortez. But Dimentio and I were the people to find her in the snow.

Here's what happened last week...

Flashback...

_Dimentio alerted me that he heard a faint noise outside, and I rushed over to him. We went outside, and looked around._

_After 256 seconds, I found a pile of snow. After Dimentio came over to me, I picked the snow up, and wiped the cold crystals of ice off of it. And you wouldn't beleive what I found._

"What is it, Nastasia?" He asked.

"It's... a... baby Koopa?!" I replied in a shocked tone.

"Wow... well, ciao!" He exclaimed, but I grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"You're not leaving me with it! Now get your black, purple, and yellow butt inside!" I retorted, and ran inside with the small Koopa.

_When we got inside, I held the baby close to me to keep it warm._

"What kind is it?" Dimentio asked.

"Well, a girl, and you know, a Koopa!" I replied.

"Be more descriptive, Koopaling or Koopa?" He asked.

"Oh of course, she's deffinitly a Koopa!" I said with a I-know-what-I'm-doing tone.

"But... there's no beak... nevermind." Dimentio sighed.

_Dimentio and I looked at her purple hair, and bright blue eyes._

"Err... her eyes are quite hideous," Dimentio muttered.

"Let me go get something."

_After a few moments, Dimentio came back with neon/dark purple sunglasses with sort of a spiked edge. He placed them on her eyes._

"Much better." He exclaimed.

"If you let her wear those things for her whole life, she'll have eye problems!" I scolded.

"Well, let her have eye problems." Dimentio snapped.

"If you say so..." I replied, giving in to the Jester.

_Suddenly, Count stormed in the room._

"I heard your oohing and awing!" Count Bleck shouted.

"Now, what is it?!" He replied.

_Dimentio handed me the baby (which was behind me)._

"Um... nothing, Count." I said quietly.

"What is behind your back?" He asked.

"How do you kno-" Dimentio got cut off.

"I JUST DO, YELLED COUNT BLECK. NOW SHOW ME NOW!" Count demanded.

_So, I remembered what he told me before... "You should respect me now for what I've done."_

_And, I have to be loyal.. so I held the baby up to him._

"What is this..." He asked.

"Urrr... we found it." I mumbled.

"Well... It's..." Count had to think for a second.

"She's a girl." Dimentio exclaimed.

"Well then... she's... beautiful! To think.. I thought I would never have another _young _ lady that would cover the bleeding patches of my heart." Count said, with his voice trembling in the slightest way.

"What are we going to name her?" He asked.

"What about... Emrald?" I suggested.

"WHAT ABOUT DIMENTIO THE SECOND?!" Dimentio exclaimed, yet again.

"No." Count replied.

"Vivian?" I asked.

"Doesn't fit her well." Count replied quietly while twirling the baby's hair around his finger.

"Amethyst?" Dimentio asked.

"No."

"Claudia?"

"No."

"Thunder?"

"No."

"Vissy?"

"NO!"

"This is pointless." I said.

"Hey... do you remember when we went to Pirate's Grotto, and met that Cortez guy?" Count asked.

"Yeah." Dimentio replied.

"Well... what about Cortez?" Count suggested.

"Yes... but it could be spelled with a K, like your dad, King Kronos, AND her middle name could be Kronos!" I exclaimed.

"Kortez..." Count mumbled while looking at the Koopa.

"It's very fitting... Kortez Kronos Bleck." Count continued.

"Well... my Chaos Heart...I guess that I'm your Daddy."

_Kortez looked like she was hugging Count... and that... was a sign... Count is really going to love her, and she'll love him back. _


	2. Chapter 1

**3 years later...**

"Daddy!" the young Koopa- with the name of Kortez- whined.

"L is pulling on my hair! Make him stop!" she yelled.

"I'm not doing _anything_." (a very young) Mr. L smirked.

Nastasia walked into the kitchen, and handed Kortez a small cup.

"Mr. L... we all know you want attention... but you have to understand, she's a baby!" Nastasia said while stroking Kortez's fluffy, big, poofy strands of hair, which were lavender and dark purple.

"She's a toddler. Not a baby." Mr. L snarled.

Kortez stuck her black, snake-like tounge out at Mr. L and giggled.

Count Bleck walked over to her and picked her up.

"That's my girl!" he laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you daddy!" she giggled in her kid-like voice.

Then, Count sat her down back in her purple chair.

"Ur.. Count, you know last month... Peach and Bowser got married and created the Chaos Heart?" Dimentio asked.

"Yes, what about it? He replied.

"Well, we need to hide it." Dimentio mumbled.

"Why?"

"Well, some people are trying to... Steal it."

"Hide it where?"

"Oh.. you'll see..."

**At a hospital...**

"Daddy will see you real soon when you get back!" Count exclaimed, trying to keep Kortez calm.

"Daddy... what's gonna happen?" she mumbled.

"Well, they're goning to cut open your chest, take your heart out, and replace it with the Chaos Heart! MUAHAHA!" Mr. L laughed.

"I told you, Dimentio... don't tell the nine year older!" Bleck whispered.

"Oops... my bad." Dimentio said creepily.

"That doesn't sound good, Daddy." Kortez looked up at Bleck.

"Oh yes... that is not good! Heh heh heh!" Mr. L snarled.

Some nurses took Kortez, and lay her on a bed.

"Daddy! Hold my claw!" She demanded.

And how could he resist? That _was_ his little girl after all.

**2 Hours Later...**

Kortez was put to sleep and the doctor was cutting open her chest. Blood was splattered everywhere, Count Bleck and co. were in a room right next to her, because Count demanded it, and he could hear the blood splatter. And all he could do is sit there and deal with it. Mr. L on the other hand, loved the sound, and took a video of it.

**Inside of the opperating room. . . . **

"I freaking can't BELIEVE that they just gave us a kid and the Chaos Heart.." a doctor Para Troopa muttered while he worked.

They were putting the Chaos Heart inside of her.

"I know, right?" a nurse Koopa replied.

"Okay... we're done." she said.

"WAIT! Don't forget to stitch her back up!" The Para Troopa reminded her.

"Right." She replied.

So, after that, they brought her out to Count Bleck. Hw went over to her, and embrassed her.

"Daddy... did I do good?" she asked.

"Of course, my Chaos Heart..I think you deserve something... so what do you want?" he asked.

"Chain Chomp! Chain Chomp!" she shouted.

"HEY! I sprained my ankle once and I had to go to the E.R. and you didn't get _me_ a Chain Chomp!" Mr. L whined.

"We'll take you to the Antagonist House for ice cream." Nastasia said.

"No," Kortez growled.

"CRUSH HIS SOUL AND INTERNAL ORGANS!"

"NO!"

The Antagonist House is a place only for bad guys that are tough. You can get drunk there... OFF OF ICE CREAM. Croco runs the place and is the "bar tender".


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay. Pick the Chain Chomp that you want!" Count Bleck exclaimed, Bleck took them to the Pet Shop before the Antagonist House.

There was a wide cage filled with many beautiful Chain Chomps. But the one that Kortez wanted, was the older one, with the blue crazy eye. ( In one eye it was blind.)

"Daddy! I want that one!" she said happily.

"You want the blind one?" Nastasia asked.

"Yup!" she replied cutely.

"Kortez, did you know that blind Chomps will grow up and get crazy, then eat you?" Mr. L laughed.

"Shut your stupid face!" Kortez shouted in her little girl voice, but darker.

"I taught her that! And I'm proud!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"Okay..." Bleck mumbled, you could tell he was creeped out by Dimentio.

"So that's the one that you for sure want?" Nastasia asked, making sure that Kortez was sattisfied.

Kortez nodded. The owner of the store noticed that they were amused by the Chomp, and walked to Bleck.

"How much is the large one?" Bleck asked, while getting out his wallet.

"Hmm... I'll take 175 coins for it." The owner said.

"175 coins?! That's a high price for a blind Chomp." Bleck mumbled.

"I guess I'll take it." Bleck gave in, giving the Koopa 175 coins.

"Thank you, I think I'll throw in one bag of kibble, and a bow tie for him." The owner exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bleck replied.

"No problem." The owner smiled, and opened the cage and let the Chomp out.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Kortez exclaimed, she was beaming, showing her jagged sharp teeth, which were adorable.

"Pick out the bow tie you want your Chomp to have."

Kortez went over to the bow ties, and pointed to the lime green one.

"Okay. And what is his name?" Bleck asked.

"Chains!" she said.

"Okay." Bleck replied.

"YAY!" Kortez shouted.

Kortez went over to Chains and hugged his hard body. Chains was taller than her, and licked her. Kortez licked Chains back.

"GROSS!" Mr.L yelled, and Kortez ran over to him and licked him.

"Eww! Koopa spit!" he shouted.

Kortez just smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

"Kortez, sweetheart... I found you a friend." Nastasia said. "Who is it?" Kortez asked. "His name is Doopliss, and he's 4, just like you!" Nastasia exclaimed. "Yay! We will be best friends!" Kortez said happily. "Doopliss is about here, so put on your clothes." Nastasia said. "Well, your Daddy is watching him, but still, try to be the best you can. You need friends, don't you?" Nastasia asked. "Yeah!" Kortez exclaimed.

10 minutes later...

There was a knock on the door. And a little Duplighost was pushed inside. Kortez ran over to him. "Hiya! I'm Kortez!"She said. "Um... hi." The Duplighost mumbled. "Sooo... whuts your name?" She asked. "Doopliss." He said. "Hi Doopliss! I like that name." She replied. Doopliss just giggled. "Hey, I could call you Kort," He suggested. "And I could call _you_ Doop!" Kortez exclaimed. "Wanna be friends?" He asked. "Duh! I'm not stupid!" She said. Kortez took Doopliss's hand and ran to her room. "Do you like cards? Or uno? Or chess? Or Gameboys? OOOR Game Cubes?" She asked him. "I like cards." Doopliss replied. "Aaaw... cuz I could kick your butt at Melee!" She laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

*NOTE... KORTEZ IS 7 NOW, AND THE STORY IS IN HER POINT OF VEIW*

Count Bleck went to Flipside to go look for some woman today, and returned with a baby girl. Count walked in just now. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! What's in your hands?" I asked. "Just a new minion... or your sister." He replied. "SERIOUSLY?!" I shouted, but Bleck shushed me. "Seriously... a sister?" I whispered. "Yes." He whispered back. "Can I hold her?" I asked. "Um... eerrr, not right now." He mumbled. "Oh, okay. What's her name?" I asked. "Mimi." He replied. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Now keep your voice down, so she can sleep." He said. "Hey, where's she going to be sleeping? I asked. "In your room." He whispered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... She can't be in _my_ room! She will just cry all night! I can't deal with dark circles! Or maybe I could..." I whined. "Well, that's the only room we have, unless you want her to sleep with Dimentio!" Bleck said a little loud, and guess what? It woke up Mimi... just great. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mimi cried. "Shhhh..." Bleck whispered. "Here, I'll take her off of your hands!" I exclaimed evily. "Heck no!" He said. _ Man!_ I walked off to a place were Bleck couldn't see me, but I could see him. Bleck went to the kitchen._ This is my chance!_ I ran over to Mimi, picked her up, went up the stairs, and dropped her, but Nastasia must have saw it, and she ran over to Mimi, wich she was still in the air, and jumped, not knowing if Mimi would make it, without being hurt, and Mimi was just about on the ground, I was biting my claws, hoping she would fall, but of course, Nastasia catched her, and I tried to flip fastly, but Nastasia done had me by my hair. "Ow hair, Ow hair, Ow hair! " I said. "Not so fast!" Nastasia replied, I could tell she was aggravated. " Should I tell Bleck?" She asked. I shook my head no. " I'll let you off the hook Kortez Kronos, but this is the last time." She snarled. _Phew! That was a close one. _


	6. Chapter 5

_4 YEARS LATER..._"Doopliss?! Doopliss?" I yelled. "Help me out of here!" I shouted. "One seccond!" He replied. Today isn't the best day, because I'm stuck inside of a hole... that Doopliss pushed me in. He thinks it's funny, but it's not. "Just hold out your hand, and pull me out!" I demanded. "Okay, okay." He said. Doopliss held out his hand and pulled me up. "I won't say thanks..." I said. "Yuk yuk yuk! You just did!" He laughed. "Reeeeal funny, Doop." I snarled. "Now, take me back to your place." I said. "But Count Bleck will get mad, and you know what he said if I don't bring you back in an hour!" Doopliss mumbled. "Oh... right." I replied. I heard a flipping noise. "Quick Doopliss! Hide!" I whispered. "Okay, see ya tomorrow." He said. Then Count Bleck saw me and walked over to me. "Young lady, what did I say about being with that Doopliss?" He scolded. "Don't be with him too long, I know Dad." I mumbled. "Now, Let's get you home." He said. "It's family picture day, and you need a bath." He continued. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 6

We arrived into Castle Bleck, and I went straight to the bathtub. "Dad, so are you completely sure that you want me to take a bath?" I asked. " Yes, I am completely, positively, sure. So get to it, and remember, wash your hair! I'll get Dimentio to clean your shell." He replied. "Not Dimentio! Last time he cleaned it, there was Kersti and Tippi stickers inside it!" I said. "Yes Dimentio! He's the fastest person that can clean it!" Bleck retorted. "Wait... _is_ Dimentio a person?" I asked. "I'm not that sure... " Bleck replied. "Okay, now hurry up, I'm taking Mimi to the dry cleaners with me to get your outfit. And no butts..." Bleck demanded. "Aww! Dammit!" I snarled. "See you later!" Bleck said and patted my head.

I got into the shower, and don't call me a weirdo, but I bathe in a bathing suit. Only because Dimentio could come in here in any moment. It's a bikini though. And I began to sing. "They say that true love hurts, but this could almost kill me, young love murder, that's is what this must be." I sung. Now I have to wash my hair... I hate doing that. So I picked the black shampoo, and scrubbed. "I hate this... so bad." I mumbled.

20 minutes later...

"FINALLY! OUT OF THE SHOWER! MWAHAHAHA! VICTORY!" I shouted. Dimentio saw me and walked over to me. "Your shell is done." He said. "Okay." I replied. "WAIT! What did you do to it?" I asked as he gave it to me. "Oh, nothing, and you know you're in a bikini..." He reminded me. ". . . . . . . " I was speechless. "So, you mean that everyone can see me in it right now?" I asked. Dimentio nodded. "Oh... bulls-" I got cut off, because Dimentio had his hand on my mouth. "Please, don't cuss." He whispered, and I bit him. "Ah ha ha ha... a feisty one." He laughed like a calm, creepy person. "Now, go change." He whispered. "Oh wait, scratch that." He continued, and snapped his fingers. I was wearing the same thing that he was. "I ...Am...Going...To...FREAKING KILL YOU!" I yelled. "Oh joy." Dimentio exclaimed. I grabbed him by his neck. "Ah ha ha ha... You can't kill me!" Dimentio said happily. "Oh... right." I remembered.

2 HOURS LATER :D

Count got back from the dry cleaners.

"Kortez I'm h- uh..." Bleck said, and he saw me with a Dimentio outfit on, and me trying endlessly to kill him."One seccond Dad!" I yelled. "I don't think so." He said, and flipped me over to him. "Hi Daddy... I wasn't trying to kill Dimentio at all..." I said, trying to sound innocent. "We don't have time to argue now, just put this on." Bleck said. I nodded, and changed.

35 MINUTES LATER..

Everyone was now ready for the picture.

"SMILE!" Said the photographer. Only Dimentio and Nastasia did. "I need 3 coppies." Bleck exclaimed. "Here." The photographer mumbled, and left. Dimentio ran over to Bleck and took one, got out a pen, and drew on it. "Okay..." Bleck whispered. "I told you he wasn't a person." I said.


	8. Chapter 7

I was called to Count Bleck's room. "Yeah?" I said. "Is _this _farmilliar?" Bleck asked,and showed me the very stunning, and beautiful, Dark Prognosticus. "Duh! It's the Prognosticus!"I exclaimed. "Yes dear, but what's teared out of it, a page is missing. And I presume it was _you. _And do you even know what that page is about?" He asked. "I guess, but I _do _have this page, Dime-" I was cut off. "THAT'S THE PAGE!" Bleck shouted in my face. "Now, give it back." He said. "Uh.. no." I retorted. "This page contains great power, and best of all, it has _every one _ in it, and why they were destined to be here. And I wanna read it." I said. "NO! Bad things will happen." He warned me. "Now give it!" He demanded. "NO! I would like to know what happens in the future!" I exclaimed. "Give it _now_!" He continued. "Dad, I want to read it!" I snarled. "Stubborn Koopa!" He snapped. "Now, if you won't mind me, then GET OUT!" He yelled, taking the paper. "W-w-what do you mean, _get out_?" I asked. "Of my , I am instructing you to just, LEAVE!" He snarled. "Okay then. I will. Goodbye." I mumbled. "Goodbye." He replied. I was walking out, and gave him a I-love-you-so-much-and-you-know-that-so-don't-kick-me-out stare. Then I closed the door, and left, flipping dimensions (I was taught how) to Dark Land.


	9. Chapter 8

_I can't beleive that I was kicked out! Grrrr! Bleck gets on my nerves... sometimes. I dunno. He's always so nice to me. I might as well go as far away as I can. All I need is common sence, my septor, my sword, my exacto, and quick wits. I've always heard stories of King Bowser. He seems... well cool. Nastasia always gives me a funny look when somebody talks about Bowser, like she's looking at me hard enough to reckonize something... or someone. But, who knows. All I know is that I need to get to Dark Land and prank some enimies. That might take my mind off of things. _I thought.

AT DARK LAND...

_I actully love this place. It's so... dark_. I heard a noise and looked up._ I wonder what that flying... thing... is? It sorta looks like a ship. In the air. It seems like there's a flight of stairs to that.. ship. _I walked up those stairs and saw enimies putting large boxes of cargo on the ship. _Hmm... I think I'll get in one and just see what happens. AND that noise was the somewhat a vibrating noise of the ship flying in the air._ Very quickly, I took the cargo out of a box, and climbed into it. Then some Fire and Ice Bros. picked the box with the 'cargo' in it up.

30 MINUTES LAAATER!

_Aperently, I fell asleep while being carried. _"Gosh! What kind of crap is in here?" A voice asked out loud. That thing dropped me, then the box I was in broke. "Man! I was gonna stay in there untill I saw something cool, instead I see a weirdo thing." I snarled. "Um... who are you?" That guy asked me. "My name? It's...Ugh.. nevermind. The thing is, you're gonna let me scare you untill you scream. Oh yeah... ever heard of your conscience ? Well, i'm your worst nightmare." I growled. Then I got my sword and put it to that guy's neck. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't hurt me!" He said. "Hmph. Why not?" I asked him. "Well... because... um... uh... I have no clue. I guess if your okay with it, let's get to know each other."He replied. "First, My name is Larry Koopa. I am 9, and I'm the youngest of my family.. and King Bowser Koopa is my dad."Larry said. "BOWSER IS YO DAD?!" I asked him. "Yeah..." He replied. "Wow... that means you're a- a- a Koopaling? A royal Koopaling?! That's sooo cool!" I exclaimed. "Uh.. right." He mumbled. "Okay then...My name is Kortez Koopa, or Bleck. I prefer Koopa. I'm 11 , and my father is Count Bleck. I have no siblings, except a little green girl whitch isn't my 'blood' sister. And DON'T try to take my glasses off... or you will be hurt.. perminatly." I said. "Kortez... Koopa? You mean your name is Kortez?" Larry asked me. "Duh. What is your middle name? Is it Stupid?" I replied. "Oh, we're landing... come with me." Larry said.

IN BOWSER'S CASTLE...

Larry took me to a long and narrow hallway. "Take a look at this!" Larry exclaimed. On the wall, there was 10 picture frames and 9 had pictures inside them. First there was a picture of all of them in age order. First Bowser,Ludwig,Lemmy,Roy, then a empty picture frame with my name under it (everyone's picture has that),Iggy,Wendy,Morton,Larry, and Bowser Jr. "See! That one has your name on it! Kortez Koopa! Wait... are you a brat, or girly girl, or do you like pink?" Larry asked. "No, no, and EEW NO!" I replied. "Wait... so i'm your... sister?" I asked. "Apperently. Let me show you to your other siblings." Larry exclaimed. "Okay." I replied.

Larry came across Bowser's room. "Um King Dad?" Larry asked timidly. "What do ya want?" King Bowser asked. "I found the missing Koopaling!" Larry said proudly. "Yeah right! You don't even know his name!" Bowser hissed. "She's a girl! Not a boy! And her name is Kortez. Plus, she is right here." Larry exclaimed. Larry pushed me towrd Bowser. "I see... so you are Kortez?" Bowser asked. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Yes." I replied. Honestly, I didn't know what he would do to me. "Here." Bowser said while he handed me an object. It was a scepter. It's a silver scepter with a neon blue tip. "Uh.. thanks." I mumbled. Larry took me out of Bowser's room. "Okay, now we're going to the 'room'."Larrry said.


	10. Chapter 9

As Larry and I walked to the 'room', he started to talk to me. "So, kinda akward just getting here, meeting your bro, and King Dad giving you a sceptor?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess. I wonder if Dad ever knew about me being a Koopaling... who knows. Well, now that I think about it, I guess he did and never told me." I snarled. "King Dad knows you're a Koopaling." Larry exclaimed. "Not Bowser, Count Bleck!" I snapped. "Don't you know that the chances of Count Bleck being your dad is 0 to nothing. He isn't your dad. _King _Dad is." Larry pointed out. "Seriously? B-b-but... I thought... nevermind." I said sadly. Larry noticed that I got sad, so he put his claw on my shoulder and walked closer to me. "Too close." I growled and put my claw on his face. "Oh, uh sorry." He mumbled. "Okay! Close your eyes..." He exclaimed. "If you say so..."I replied, and Larry took my wrist. "Now... OPEN!" He said happily. "Oh.. um. So _this_ is the room?" I asked. "Yup! Well, our rooms are being redone, so everyone shares one room. And a bunk bed. Though, you don't have one... so if you're planning on staying," Larry said. "I'll sleep in a corner. Or a dark room. Either one is fine." I said quietly. "Oh yeah... I gotta show you to the other siblings! And the brat.." Larry continued. "Mmm hmm." I said while nodding. "Well okay!" He replied. "Look! There's Lemmy and Iggy! HI GUYS! LOOKIE AT WHUT I FOUND!" Larry shouted from across the room, waving. A tall and skinny koopa (with lime green hair and glasses) noticed Larry and I, and tapped on a very short koopa. "Hey Larry!" The short one yelled back. Larry took my wrist (yet again..) and ran over to them. "Look who _I _found!" Larry said proudly, turning his head up a little higher to look at me, and the other koopa (he was as tall as me.). "Who's the girl? Is she your _girlfriend?!_" The tall one asked. "NO!" Larry and I shouted together. "Okay, okay." The tall one replied. "Well, anyways, you guys need to introduce yourself to her." Larry said. "Okay! I'm Iggy." The tall one exclaimed. "And I'm Lemmy!" The shorter one said enthusiasticly. "My name's Kortez."I said quietly, but they could tell I was serious. "So, you've met Lemmy and Iggy, now I guess I'll show you to Roy and Morton." Larry said.

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 10

Larry took me to a pink, beefy, and large koopa, and another koopa just like that but black and grey, with a star on his face. "What are you doin' on our turf, looser?" The pink koopa (with red cat eye glasses) asked. "Who's the pink one?" I muttered. "Who you callin' pink, punk?" The pink one snarled. "I'm callin' you pink, sleazey." I growled. The obnoxious pink one growled at me, and kicked me in the shin. "You're soo strong..._as if!_" I said with sarcasim. "Kortez, you don't wanna get into a fight with Roy and Morton! They're firecrackers!" Larry exclaimed. "You're too weak!" He continued. "_What _did you just say?! I'm weak?" I snarled, and grabbed his tail, and slammed him against the wall. "Roy, maybe you shoud take this one into reconsidering... she's strong." The one with a star on his face whispered to the pink one. "Okay... I guess Morton." Roy replied. "I'm Roy, that's Morton," Roy said. "And _you are_..." "I'm Kortez, and as you can tell, I am strong... not like that blue guy over there." I replied. "So, it's all correct that we're all badas**** here?" Morton asked. "Yep." Roy and I said together. "JINX!" Roy and I said together. "CROSS YUX! HA HA HAAA!" I shouted. "Crap!" Roy mumbled. "So, I guess you're cool enough to hang out with us." Roy agreed. "What do you think, Morton?" He asked. "I agree." Morton said while nodding. Larry woke up, because he was asleep from being hurt so bad. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Larry groaned while climbing in his bunk.

Later that day, I met Wendy O. Koopa ( she has my same middle name... gross.), Ludwig Von Koopa, and Bowser Jr.

Sevral hours later...

It was now 6:00pm, and Larry woke up. "Hey guys! Hey guys! Hey guys!" Larry shouted. Roy, Morton, and I were walking down the hallway. Larry catched up to me. "Hi!" Larry said happily. "Larry, go take a hike." Roy demanded. "Aww... but I-" Larry got cut off. "Now." I said deeply. "Okay." He replied, I think that Larry is gonna just linger around me, but I didn't care. As long as I am not around a bossy Count.. I'm okay... hopefully that Bowser won't get mad at me for reading a book.


	12. Chapter 11

I guess that good dreams can't last forever... well... Count Bleck eventually came and found me, and I had an argument with him about me being his daughter, and he said that Larry's head is full of crap.

1 YEAR LATER...

It kinda seems like Count Bleck dosen't like Doopliss... But I don't care right now. Lemme tell you what happened over this year.

1. I met my other siblings, and became "best friends" with Roy, Iggy, and Morton.

2. I met Stupid Bean, or Hated Green Person #1

3. I hugged Doopliss

4. Learned to steal identities. (from Doopliss... don't ask.)

5. I GREW A NEW OBSESSION! Crystal Stars... they're FREAKIN' AWESOME! :3

Yeah... that's really all.


	13. Chapter 12- The Training Center

I was running through twilight town to the creepy steeple. _It had to be here somewhere... ___For I was looking for the Crystal Stars (my new obsession...) and I knew that Doopliss had one .

That pesky pain-in-the-drain plumber ALWAYS got them before me. I saw two x-nauts running after me. One had handcuffs, so I knew that there would be trouble, thus trouble was my middle name. But I thought, _Am I in danger? _Questions jumbled through my head like a Kitty Boo in a room full of (guy) Boos. And then, I felt a chill through my spine as I looked behind myself and there they were.

Looking as ugly and weird as can be. "Where do you think _you're _goin' miss?" One of the x-nauts said while they grinned evily. "Yea' where _ARE _ya goin'? Another asked suspisiously. "Oh, nowhere..." I said. One of them was Lord Crump... so I could _NOT _play dumb. "Heh.. so we have one who wont give us info? Haha so she's mute!" One cackled. "Buh huh huh huh! More like dumb!" Lord Crump laughed. "DOOOPLISS!" I yelled. "So you aint' dumb huh?" Lord Crump asked. I didn't respond. "Heh. Where we are takin' ya, well nobody can save you!" A x-naut said evily.

3 MINUTES LATER... "Okay so the prisoner is duck taped, handcuffed and powerless, right Lord C?" He asked. "Oh yes... Sir Grodus will be so proud that I FINALLY captured someone! Buh huh huh!" Lord Crump said loudly in victory. 4 hours later. CRASH. I was slammed againset a wall in a dark, small, and damp cell. I heard something. It sounded like it came from the other room. "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE CRYSTAL STAR AND DUPLIGHOST YOU IDIOT!" A farmilliar voice yelled with rage. "Well s-s-sir,I know my plan didnt succeed, but I got you a new power and prisoner..."Lord Crump said timidly. "Ugh, you idiot." Sir Grodus mumbled. _My powers are gone? Oh, well thats just GREAT..._

I sudenly gasped as I saw a X naut outfit. I changed into it, even though I couldn't breathe, I sucked it up and got over it.I saw a door with a sign that said POWER ROOM. _This MUST where my powers are. _"Um, HEY FELLOW X-NAUT! CAN YOU GET ME OUT?" I yelled. "Well sure!" He said. I got out of the cell and all I have to do is touch the crystal sta- OH GOSH! THE CRYSTAL STAR! I grabbed the star,obtained my powers and left. Unfortunutly, my suit ripped and I broke the suit...

"UHHH HEY NINNIE?"Asked a stupid x-naut. "What Demented Freakshow?" Another asked. "WELL I SEE A KOOPA WITH A RIPPED X-NAUT COSTUME!"Yelled Demented Freakshow. "Did you forget your medicine today?" Asked Ninnie."NO LOOKIE AT TEH KOOOOOOOOOPPPAAAA!" Dimented Freakshow yelled. ":O" Gasped Ninnie. "GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOODUUUUUUSSSS SSSS! HELP!" Dimented Freakshow yelled loudly. "You don't yell, YOU CALL THE SIR!" Ninnie shouted. He called Sir Grodus. A tall cyborg x-naut like "thing". He came into the room as well as Lord Crump. People say that Crump and Grodus used to be friends, but now they seem more like enimies.

Grodus hates everyone and everything BUT Crystal Stars. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! THATS THE PRISONER THAT I CAPTURED! HOW THE CRAP DID YOU GET OUT?!" Asked Lord Crump loudly. "Yes, how did you manage to get out? Your power was gone... and it takes a intellegent person to get out or there, intellegent enough to be on my secret sociaty. So, join me or be KILLED!" Grodus said. "Join you freaks? HAH! I SPIT ON YOUR "SECRET SOCIATY!" I yelled while slighty laughing. "Oh really?" Grodus asked. "Okay what the crap is going on here?" I asked. "What is going on here silly child, is that we know that you are looking for the crystal stars... we know that you were going to your little friend's house to get a star... and that you were going to keep it for yourself, and get the treasure... THAT I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE! And we also know that you're a smart kid Kortez, and that means you should join us... that means you and your little duplighost friend... and also that means that you'd have to live with us for 4 weeks. For training... X-naut style." He said "What do you say?" "Errrrrr... Okay." I mumbled. "OH YEAH BUH HUH HUH HUH!" Lord Crump yelled.

"Victory speeches later Lord Clump, I mean Crump."Grodus mumbled. "HEY!" Crump yelled. "Go get your things and duplighost boyfriend, I mean friend."Grodus said. "HEY!" I yelled.

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE OF THE TRAINING CENTER..

I got Doopliss. He seemed like he had releif. But he told me that Grodus did the same thing to him, took the crystal star then the promised that I would work for him too.

"Okay... well 4 weeks in this freakin' piece of crap." I said. "Well, look at the bright side Kort. You will learn new powers, and maybe meet some other freaks." Doopliss said kind of happily.

We settled in our room. Yeah, I said "our". Grodus was to cheap to let me have my own room. Good thing the room had bunk beds. I heard a knock at the door and looked through the peep hole. It was some purple freak.

Doopliss was sleeping and they woke him up. He got up, came to the door and slammed it open. "Whadya want slick?" He said grouchily. "Oh um errr I-I wanted to give you sweet lips I mean face, um err I mean I want to give you a 'Welcome to the Training Center' gift basket. Um my name is Vivian. Im a Shadow Siren. I have 4 MORE weeks of training left because the Sir says that I am a weak-ling. And I am not good enough for my sisters." The Shadow Siren said sweetly.

"Ok... whuts the catch?" Doopliss asked. "There is no catch." She said. I grabbed the basket and slammed the door. "What a freak." I said. "Yeah." Doopliss said. "Y'know, We could have had fun and stole her identity..." He mumbled. "Tell ya what, next time we see her we'll do that." I said. The door was knocked on. Vivian had her hair flowing in a gust of wind from my window. Doopliss's mouth dropped. I shutted it back up with the tip of my sword.

He gulped. "H-h-hey Vivian." Doopliss mumbled. He was sweating, like he was nervous to be around her. And Larry told me that when a boy or girl sweats aroung another person, they like them. But it was sort of hot in here... sorta. "Oh um I forgot to say this, training time for Kortez." Vivivan said sweetly. She said every word sweetly except my name.

"Okay... Bye sheet freak." I exclaimed. "Bye!" He said. I could tell that he was more focused on Vivian. "Okay Kortez, time to train." Sir Grodus said calmly. "Show me what you got." "Ok." I replied. I did every one of my attacks on Lord Crump. "Nice!" He exclaimed. "I will show you the Neck Bend." He said. The Neck Bend is where I get a hold of my enimie's head, and spin their body so their neck is sorta broke and make them dizzy. That's all that I learned today.

I walked to my room and then found an...unplesant... "surprise" on the door. There was a sign that said *DO NOT ENTER!* Well guess what I did... I entered. And found Doopliss playing with her bangs. He does that to ME ONLY! "GRRRRRRR!"I growled with anger and sadness (in my heart).

"DOOOOOPLISS GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" I yelled. "Kortez, stop being a freakin b****, and LET US BE!" Doopliss snareled. I felt a strange feeling inside of myself... my heart sank into a deep, deep abyiss of blood and cells. I felt powerless... and faint. Doopliss looked odd. He wasnt acting the same.

A strange feeling on my cheek appeared. It felt like a liquid. "W-w-what is happening?! Am I melting?!" I asked frantickly. "It's a tear you stupid ignorent koopa." I was on the ground because I felt like rolling up into a ball and dieing. Doopliss kicked me in the face. And I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was being kicked. Oh yeah, and Doopliss kind of switching personalitys and saying "WHAT THE CRAP DID I JUST DO?! KORTEZ ARE YOU OKAY?!" But I was kicked pretty hard because I had blood running down my eye. Then I woke up.

I had 3 X-nauts,Doopliss and Vivian surrounding me. "What the crap is that _stupid_ siren doing here!" I said loudly. "She came to help." Doopliss said. "Well, I dont need A _siren's _help!" I growled. I got out of a bunk and walked away. "HEY! YOUR EYE IS STILL BLOODY!" Vivian yelled. "I DONT GIVE A CRAAAP VIVIDIOT." I yelled back. I went to a payphone inside the training center and called two people. I will bust out of here... tonight. "Um is this Bleck?

"Yes"

"BLECK!"

"KORTEZ!"

"Listen, you gotta help me!"

"Do what?"

"Break out of this traing center."

"Okay. I'll try to bust you out."

"Thanks Dad... I owe you one."

"Yes, you do."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

I called one more family... My birth family... The Koopalings and the "mighty king"Bowser. Oh yeah and Bowser Jr... I hate him.

"Whut Punk?"

"Hey Roy."

"Hey Kort."

"Wanna get your claws dirty?

"YES!"

"Hey could you do me a favor and ask the other siblings if they wanna come and break me out of a training center."

"Okay."

"Later."

"Shmood bye." I got off of the pay phone. _Oh crap... My eye is still bleeding. _I walked over to the crapeteria I mean cafeteria to get some ice... or I think it's ice... but the good thing is that it's cold. I don't even know if it is a liquid, solid, or a gas... but it smells really bad. I walked into the cafeteria and I saw a fat clubba eating some kind of grilled meat, a koopa troopa, a spiny,Vivian,2 x-nauts, and Doopliss. Vivian was sitting next to Doopliss.

Vividiot had a happy emotion untill she turned her head and glared at me. I went over to the freezer to get some ice when Doopliss came running over to me. "I love you..." He whispered. Doopliss hugged me. I hugged him back. Vivian looked agervated and mad. I said "Loser!" Without saying anything.

She read my lips. I started to hug Doopliss really hard then held his hand. Just to make Vivian jelous... I dont love him or anything... Okay I admit it... I LOVE HIM SOOOO FREAKIN' MUCH! "Oh Kortez... it's _you_." Vivian said angrily. "Hey..." I said. I was NOT in the mood to get in a fight. All I wanted to do is kiss Doopliss untill my game ended. "Hey Doopliss, let's go to the room and you can play with my hair... I'll take it down." "Okay!" He said. Suddenly me eye felt less sore and stop bleeding... it was so weird. Gosh, It's probably the "magic powers of love". -_-

"Doopliss go on to the room I'll be right there." I said sweetly. "Kay." He said. He walked to our room. "Listen punk... Doopliss is MINE and there's NOTHING you can do about it... what you did was smart... but not smart enough... If you dont know, I was raised by one of the most slickest antagonists EVER!" I snareled.

"Well, dont plan on being alive to hug him... MWA HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Vivian said evily. "So what you're saying is that you're going to KILL ME?! I dont think so." I snapped, and stole her identity. "W-w-what just happened?!" She said. I could tell that she was freaking out. "Bwahahahahaha! You have no clue what I just did! Soooo HILLARIOUS!" I cackled evily. "Oh look im Vivian! And I can float!" I said. "Hey stop it!" She said sadly. "Hmph. You're no fun."I said. I switched back into my own self. "I can steal your name AND identity!" I snarled. Vivian floated off.

I flipped demensions to my room. Doopliss seemed happy. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" I asked. "Go back to the room?" He asked. "No, you said you love me... is that true?"I said sweetly. "Well ye-" Doopliss got cut off. The door slammed open and Vivian was there. "Visitor for Kortez." She said angrily. "Um c'mon Doop." I said suspisiously.

"Uh..Doopliss could stay with me for now..." Vivian said. "NO!" I yelled. I totally forgot that I called people to bust me out! I saw Mimi. She ran over to me, and hugged me.

Man! What is up with the hugging today? "Oh golly Kortez! Looks like this place is packed with sucurioty gaurds!" She said sweetly. "Yeah, it is packed. Hey where's Doopliss?" I asked. I heard a very faint scream. "Mimi, did you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah! It sounds like its coming from downstairs..." She replied

MEANWHILE...

"Hey Lemmy, Kortez wants us to come help her break out of a training center." Roy said. "Really?" Lemmy asked. "Yeah." Roy replied. "Well are we gonna help her?" Lemmy asked. "I would say no, but then she'd kill us."Roy said. "Well I'll go and tell all of the other siblings." Lemmy said. 10 MINUTES LATER...

"So all we're doing is helping that _thing?_" Wendy whined. "King Daddykinz! Do we REALLY have to help her?!" Wendy asked. "Well, I don't... you do! Plus, why should I help someone that I don't know... The only thing I know is that she is my kid." Bowser hissed. "Hmph!" Wendy said.

BACK AT THE TRAINING CENTER...

"This place gives me the creeps..." Mimi said timidly. "DOOOOOOPLISSS?!" We both yelled. I felt somthing nip at my ankles. "Hey Mimi... Did you feel something nip at your ankel? I asked her. "Well I don't have ankels, though I feeEEEEEEE-"Mimi said. "Mimi? Where are you? AHHHHH!" I yelled. I was pulled into a small, dark, and damp cell.

"Mimi?" I yelled. "Im over here!" She yelled. "I can't see you!" I yelled. "Okay...well, follow the neck cracking noise!" She yelled happily. I heard neck cracking and followed the noise. "Oh golly... errrrr I think I sprained a leg... OWIEEEEEEE! YOU STEPPED ON MY LEG!" Mimi screamed. "Oh my freakin goomba! Im sooooo sorry!" I said. I heard a noise, and I breathed fire to see who it was...

"Why hello... Kortez..." I heard a voice say. "Ah hah hah, you forgot Mimi..." A boy voice said. "Dimentio! Help us!" Mimi yelled. "Ah ha ha ha... I'm afraid I can't do that now..." He said. "Oh hi Kortez _long time... no see..._" A girl said. The room lit up and then I saw the kidnappers. Dimentio... and Vivian. I saw Doopliss handcuffed to Vivian. "Doop!" I said. I was about to blow fire to the bars on the cell but Vivian said "Try to escape... or Doopliss will be killed!" "Dimentio! Why would you do this to us?!" Mimi spat. "Well, I really have no clue... but I really, really want Kortez killed. Why? Because she isn't in the Dark Prognosticus..." He said darkly.

"Okay lets get them hooked up to the "machine"." Vivian said evily. "Oh, Kortez... what's the "machine" because it seems icky..." Mimi asked. "I think I have a idea what it is..." I said. Doopliss had duck tape on his mouth. He seemed exausted. "Kortez... do you see how your little friend looks?" Dimentio asked. "He seems... odd..." I said. "Well, because his power is GONE!" Vivian said.

"I thought that you loved him..." I muttered. " I do... very much... but, I want to see you suffer more..." She admited. "Less talking Vivian! Lets hook em' up to the machine!" Dimentio said excitedly. I gave in to them, because I don't want Doopliss killed.

15 MIN. LATER... "Kortez what are we gonna do?" Mimi asked fearfully. "Errrrrrk..." I said. I dropped to the floor. "Kort! Hang it there!" Mimi yelled. "Before I am knocked out... YES! They went to talk to Grodus!" Mimi said. "Doopliss! Waaaakeeee uppp!" Mimi screamed near his head. "Wha- Mimi? KORTEZ! WHATS WRONG WITH HER? Whoa, whoa, whoa, how am I out of the handcuffs?" Doopliss spat.

"Oh Vivian let you out. She knew that you would be dead." Mimi said happily. "And Kortez's power and life is being sucked into that machine!" Mimi replied. "Oh no! What will I do?!" Doopliss asked.

"I doooont knooow. Ugh..." Mimi said while falling to the floor. "Great... just great." Doopliss said. "Ughhh Wha- wha- what's happening to Mimi?" I asked. "Kortez! You're alive!" Doopliss said extaticly. "Errr hardly alive... _hack_"I said weakly. I heard the door slam open. "What the crap is going on here?" Roy asked. "Ummm... whats that machine?!" Larry asked.

"That machine is full _hack _of CRAP!" I spat. "Uh.. shouldn't we be helping them?" Lemmy asked. "Oh yeah" Roy said. "What does this button do?"Iggy asked. Doopliss,Mimi,and I were shocked. "OWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Mimi yelled. "Oooooooh THAT'S A SHINY BUTTON!" Lemmy yelled while pressing it."Eeeeerk im exhausted..." Mimi groaned.

"MY FREAKIN *_cough* _GOOMBA! JUST UNHOOK US ALREADY! IS YOUR _hack _EARS FULL OF CRAP OR SOMETHIING?" I yelled. I feel sooooo bad. I feel like dieing. I fell to the floor yet AGAIN. "I think we should unhook them..."Larry said.

MEANWHILE...

"I am sorry to inform you Count Bleck... 2 of your minions... have passed."

"Who Dimentio?"

"Mimi and Kortez.."

"No! *Sniff*"

"I am terribly sorry Count Bleck...Well Dimentio has to go..."

*sniff*

WITH GRODUS AND VIVIAN...

"Sir Grodus... Two of your minions have died..." Vivian said deviously. "Who Vivian... SPEAK NOW." Grodus demanded. "Doopliss and Kortez." Vivian said. "Well, that is VERY unfortunate..." Grodus mumbled. "Well, Vivian has to go..." Vivian said evily. Vivian walked out of the room. "That girl is acting suspisious..." Grodus thought out loud.

Downstairs...

"Okay Mimi.. now yank the tube out.." Larry said. "Freakin crap! That hurts!" I said. "It's like they jammed a sword into every part of your back."Roy said to Doopliss. "It really feels like crap..."Doopliss said. "Wait... how will we get our powers ba-" I said. The door came open. "Ah ha ha ha... get your powers back? I think not." Dimentio said. "Wait! How did those other people get in here?" Vivian asked.

"Well, we got in an airship and drove here the-" Iggy said. "Vivian... That's not important" Dimentio said. "What's the gay jester trying to do?" Lemmy asked. "I'm guessing something bad..."Larry replied. "We better run..." I said. "Yeah... you're probly right..." Roy and Doopliss said together. We all ran around the room while Vivian and Dimentio chased us because im guessing that they want to hook all of us to the machine. Mimi fell down and Dimentio just about got her but me and Lemmy got her.

"DOOPLISS CAN YOU STILL FLOAT?" I yelled. "YEAH." He said. "WELL COME AND HELP ME!" I yelled. Doopliss ran over to me, held my hand and floated up. It's not a power or talent... Duplighosts can natrully fly or float. I saw that Vivian has a hold of Roy. So I let go of Doopliss and I slapped Vivian, then grabbed Roy's hand and we ran until I fell. Roy kept running and then Dimentio made clones of himself to grab me.

"Let me GO!" I yelled. Iggy and Doopliss heard me then ran over to me. There are 6 clones. Iggy took out 3, and Doopliss took out 2. The real Dimentio was the only Dimentio left. "Vivian! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Dimentio yelled. Iggy and I escaped together, but Doopliss was left over there. "DOOPLISS HANG IN THERE!" I yelled. "MIMI! ROY! CAN I GET SOME HELP?!" I shouted.

They both ran over to me. But that was a bad idea, because me and Roy were pulled under the ground. Doopliss was already hooked up to it. Then Vivian Hooked me and Roy up to it. "God, I hate you so freakin bad Vivian. Man I want you killed..." I said. "Yeah! What's your big idea stupid purple thing?"Roy asked angrily. "Oh, you'll learn when you feel it..." Vivian mumbled. "Hey Doopliss, do you think they will unhook us?"I asked.

"Hmmmmm... I doubt it." He said. "Is this the end?" Roy asked. "Nope." I said. "Errrrrrrrrrrrk" Doopliss groaned, he looked like he stopped. "Doop!" I said. "You WON'T die," I said. "I won't let you die here.." "I'm gonna try to steal your identity." I said. I did it! That probably was my last bit of power.

"Um... whut happened to Kortez?" Roy asked. "Hey? Am I shadow Doopliss or what? I look COOL!"Doopliss said happily. "But i'm still hooked up... crap." "Where's Kortez?" Doopliss asked. Roy pointed to me. "OH MY GOD! WHY AND HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!" He asked frantikly. "I have no clue..." Roy said.

25 Minutes later...

They got all of the other guys. Vivian walked over to me, and said "Oh, you're not Doopliss..." Dimentio snaped his fingers and I turned back into myself. He snaped them again, and I was in Dimension D with Vivian. "Oh... Kortez... I am going to kill you." Vivian said. "DIMENTIO!" She yelled.

He appeared out of mid air. I was unhooked, and I had all my powers back, and my weapons. "Okay, Vividiot... let's play..." I said evily. I stole her identity. "CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" She asked. "Nope!" I replied. I grabbed her feet and pulled her under, and I scratched her face with my claws.

She was bleeding. "That was for stealing my SHEET." I growled. Then I swithched identities. Vivian slapped me and kicked me. Then I bit her. "Ouch!" Vivian said. "Dimentiiiiooooo!" She yelled. "Get her out of this dimension! I need to go handle some buisness." She said. I was back in the room with the machine. Me and Larry overheard Vivian and Dimentio talking.

THEIR CONVERSATION -

"You know somebody will find them..." Dimentio whispered to Vivian. "Well, If they do... we can just call Grodus from here, hook ourself to the machine, unhook Doopliss and Kortez and say that they did it..." Vivian whispered to Dimentio. "How could we call Grodus from here?" Dimentio asked. "Oh we could call him from my cell phone on top of the machine. As well as all of the other cell phones." Vivian exclaimed.

So that's what we overheard. "Doopliss! DOOPLISS WAKE UP!" I yelled. "What?" He asked. "Can you fly to the top of the machine and get the purple cell phone with a rabid koopa on it?" I asked. "Sure." He got my cell phone and I started texting.

Bleck this is Kortez. If you are reading this, Mimi,Doopliss,Larry,Iggy,Roy, Lemmy, and I are kidnapped inside the X-Naut Traing Center downstairs. You need to hurry. Text this to Bowser and Grodus.. But when you come to get us,DO NOT LET ANYONE SEE YOU ! :(

-Kortez

"Hopefuly Bleck will get this." I whispered._ Come on Dad... _

AT BLECK CASTLE...

Sigh "Mimi, Kortez..."Count Bleck mumbled. "A text?" He said. "Oh no! They're in trouble... I have to text Bowser and Sir Grodus..."

AT THE TRAINING CENTER...

"Count Bleck... I can't belive this..." Sir Grodus said. "Now I have to help my kids... I have enough already... I can live with 4." Bowser muttered. "We have NO time to waste..I can't imagine what is being done to them." Bleck thought out loud. The trio was heading to the downstairs door, when Dimentio got in the way.

"Ciao Count!" Dimentio said. "Hello Dimentio. Can you get out of the way please?" Bleck asked. "Oh, I was just about to tell you of the story of when I wa-" Dimentio replied suspisiously. "Get out of the way, gay jester!" Bowser snarled. Bowser blew fire in Dimentio's face. Dimentio left. "Okay let's hurry down there." Bleck said.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey is it just me or do you hear footsteps coming down the stairs?" Iggy asked. "Oh golly Iggy! I hear them to!" Mimi said.

MEANWHILE...

"I hear Mimi! Hurry down the steps!" Bleck exclaimed. "There are like 2 more flights of steps left... I'm tired." Bowser whined. "Put some muscle into it Bowser!" Grodus demanded. "That's KING Bowser to you!" Bowser shouted.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey! I hear King Dad!"Larry said. "Do you think it will be stupid if we start shouting at him?"Mimi asked. "That idea isnt bad."I said. "BOWSER! KING BOWSER?! BLECK! GRODUS!"All of us yelled.

"Do you hear that?"Bowser asked. "YES! ITS THE KIDS! HURRY MEN!"Bleck shouted.

"Bleck!"Mimi shouted! She got up and tried to run and hug him but the tubes were in her back. "Owie..." "WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON HERE!" Bleck shouted. "Vivian and Dimentio are trying to suck the life and power out of us." Doopliss mumbled. Grodus walked in the room. "What is this machine?" Grodus asked. "It takes your power and sucks the life out of ya." I snapped. "Well there has to be a reverse button." Grodus said. "Oh there is!" Bleck exclaimed as he pressed it.

20 minutes later. "YAY! I GOT MY POWERS BACK!" Mimi yelled happily. She turned into a and I got our powers back, too. "Ugh... That was a long walk..."Bowser said. "KING DAD!"All of the koopalings yelled. The door slammed open. "Oh hello Count... what are you doing down here?"Dimentio asked. "I'm helping these kids..." Bleck replied. "And someone told told me that you hooked them up to this.. "machine"... is that true?"Bleck asked. "Oh I havn't done anythig so _sinister_ in my life!"Dimentio said.

"YEAH HE DID! HE'S A BIG MEANIE!" Mimi shouted. "The little green girl is right!"Roy shouted."And now... This means WAR!" Bowser yelled. " "Well I guess we'll be going... come on siblings!" Lemmy said happily. "But before we go... look what I found in that creepy jester's pocket!" Lemmy exclaimed.

He held out a floro sprout. Lemmy put one on Iggy's head. "WHAT DO YOU NEED LORD KING LEMMY?" Iggy asked.

"COOOOOOOOOOL!" Lemmy shouted. "I'm gonna keep theese!" Lemmy exclaimed. "GIVE THOSE BACK YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Dimentio yelled. "Where do ya think your goin' Slick?" Doopliss asked. "Yeah... I always knew you were a little freak..." I said. I grabbed Dimentio's head, and twisted his body around. "Ciao Dimentio!" I laughed, "Oh... before we go... " I snapped my fingers and then stole his identity. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.. I AM A FREAKY JESTER!" I said. "Hey! I was gonna steal his identity!" Doopliss said. "Well, you were TOO slow." I said. "Heh..."Doopliss laghed. "I wanna be the freaky gay jester!"Doopliss cackled. "Gosh, I love you!" I exclaimed,still laughing.

45 MINUTES LATER...

To wrap it all up, turns out that Vivian had the power to hypnotize people... DAM*** GRODUS! Anyways, plus, I found out where she went... remember that Clubba in the Crapeteria? Well, she got ran over by him. It was quite funny. Perhaps I should push aside my love for Crystal Stars. OH YEAH! About the hypno stuff, she hypnotized Doopliss to love her for a little while. Also, Doopliss still never said if he loves me, but I know the awnser.

IN BLECK'S CAR...

"Now Kortez, I specificly told you _not_ to get around Doopliss, and what did you do?" Bleck scolded. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry... Gosh, I HATE saying that!" I mumbled. "You're grounded, from that Doopliss. _And_ that means going shopping," Bleck said. "Gross..." "Taking a bath," "Eeew!" "And no sunglasses!" "Oh my gosh...MY PRIDE! MY DIGNITY! MY STUPID EYES!" I shouted. "Kort, can you be quiet? Mimi is trying to sleep. Or, you could always be brainwashed..." Nastasia snapped, while petting Mimi's pigtails. "I'm sorry Nastasia." I said,while laying my head on the window, and it started raining. _Ugh, I can't fight the urge to sleep._ I thought. _Maybe a few minutes..._ I went into my shell, and drifted to sleep.

Just a little bonus story to this chappie.

Mr. L got into the bubble bath. "CALI-FORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNFORGETABLE! SUN KISSED SKIN, LIGHT UP YO POPCICLE!" Mr. L "sang." He heard a flipping noise. "Daiiiissssy Duke bikinis... we got it unlocked..." Dimentio sung. "Tone, tan, fit and ready... turn it up 'cuz it's gettin' heavy!" Dimentio and Mr. L sung together, Mr. L didn't seem to care that Dimentio was in there. Mr. L stopped singing..."Let's play with rubber duckies!" Mr. L exclaimed. "Okay, _best friend..._ so... is this considered a play date?" Dimentio replied. "I guess so!" Mr. L replied.

**So, that was just an idea that I had, and I wanted to share it with you guys. Hope you liked this chappie, becaus I swear, this chapter took me 4 months. If you are wondering it is because this chapter had a lot of thinking to do, which caused writer's block sometimes. So, drinkin' a Diet Coke and typin' to Super Bass. See ya later, and I hope you guys reveiw this. :3 Also check out CaylenForever. So... upcoming ideas, um this is when Kortez is 12, and she is 14, so upcoming chappies.. (not in order.)**

**The Vacation:Kortez and Doopliss's first vacation and **_**kiss?**_

**The Halloween Chapter: Kortez's favorite holiday! Trick or Treat... uh... Fawful?**

**The Bonding Project: Doopliss has met Kortez's Father, but Kortez has never "bonded" with Doopliss's gaurdean... what will happen?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay guys... I kinda can't do chappies when Kortez is 12 and 13, cuz I need to do her 14th b-day (December 21st), AND on top of that, I needa do Halloween Chappter, and A WHOLE lot before Halloween... so this is a odd chapter... yes I am aware that is is not December... but in this chappie it's December 19th .**

**Well, here we go!**

I just remembered... have I ever told you guys my full name? Well, here it is... on Bleck's side... Kortez Kronos Bleck, and on King BOWZA's side Kortez Ortensia Koopa. So my initials are KKB and KOK. So uh... yeah. My grandfathers are King Kronos, Morton Koopa (no jr.), and Kamek Koopa. Kamek hates me... heh. The reason is... well... let's have a flashback? Shall we?

_Flashback!_

_When I was a baby... (the couple days that I was with Bowser and Clawdia) Clawdia let me chew on his sceptor... and that went bad...but, it was fun! I think... or that's what Ludwig told me... he also told me about the Screaming Symfony. Which his conversation about it lasted about 2 hours... he even told me all of their names... Oh yeah the Screaming Symfony is Ludwig's idol singers... or screamers. Now I know all of their names... Cupcake Hollar, William Gumjar, Samantha Shell, Albert Viv, Ivonna Party, Smarty Jonie, Crap E., (or that's whut I call him) and Danny Reznor. 2 hours of my life... wasted. Anyways... short flashback... and I toatally got sidetracked._

Also... I have the same middle name as Wendy... gross. More on the agenda, I my birthday is coming up, and I don't expect a party, unlike Wendy and Bowser Jr... I HATE parties. If you're wondering who my grandmothers (seriously people always talk about mothers, but WHAT are mothers?!) are well... Kammy Koopa, and Bowza's real 'mom'.

I've never met Kronos, but I think he's coming over for Thanksgiving next year. Anyways... I need to go to bed... gosh, it's already 4:00 in the morning! Well, I guess I _am_ like a bat... I stay awake in the night, but sleep in the day.

"Dad! I'm going to bed!" I yelled, the door is closed, but he can hear it through the air vent, or the little space under my door. The door opened. "Um Kortez... the Count is already asleep. I'm only up because I had to go to Dimentio's Jester club meet... and all the Jesters had to 'welcome' me to the club, by singing a song, AND giving me a handshake. Plus, they had to teach me the secret handshake, AND they had to take my picture and put it on the website. So um... kay?" Nastasia said wearily.

"Okay..." I replied, kind of creeped out. "And I think that Dimentio and his gay friends like me." Nastasia groaned. "Yeah... I'd _love_ to sit here and listen to your version of Rosalina's sob story, but I'm not the gossip girl." I retorted. "Kay.." She replied, and walked out.

_I'm bored... well, I know where I can go... _I thought, opened the window, and climbed out.

AT THE PLACE I WENT... -

MEANWHILE...

"Does Doopy-Woopy want some brownie-wownies?! Because Auntie-Wantie has a plate of some _just_ for her Sheetie-Sweetie!" A voice cooed. "Sure, Auntie! Can I have another blanket? Please?" A voice replied, but I knew who it was... Doopliss. I climbed into the window. "Oh, hey Slick... I mean, Kortez... This was sorta a bad time to come in..." Doopliss muttered. "I can tell." I laughed. "Oh... it's Kortez..." Auntie said angrily. "Well, hello to you, Antit." I snarled. "Sleazy." Auntie growled. "Floozy Hoochie." I growled. Auntie just gasped. "Well..." Auntie said, and all of the light in her face just drained out. "Doopliss, I'm bored, so I came to you. Wanna make out or somethin'? JUST KIDDING! BWA HA HA HA HAAAA! I'm evil." I said. "I don't think that Doopliss needs to be around you. Perhaps you guys could... I dunno... break up or something?" Auntie said sweetly. "NO!" Doopliss and I shouted. (BTW Auntie is Doopliss's "mom", because Doopliss's mom left him when he was 1, so... Auntie took him in, along with his brother , and I don't know the brother... so Auntie is SUPER protective, but she HATES me... I don't care, though.) "I guess I'll just go now... Bleck is probably looking for me." I replied, and stole a brownie, and climbed out.


	15. Chapter 14

"Great.. It's my birthday... woo. The big 14" I said sarcasticly. "Hey, I remember my 14th birthday... and I thought... oh great... another stipid shi*** birthday... So... I guess there's kinda no good side to it.." Roy replied. "But there IS cake... Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton are making it." Larry exclaimed. "I guess..." I mumbled. "So... you done have celebrated with Bleck?" Roy asked. "Yeah, but the heater broke, and we all froze." I replied with a big-whoop attitude.

"Just think of it this way, Kort. Bleck might be less protective over you now." Larry said while patting on my knee. "He might... HEY! He really might!" I exclaimed. " I told him to say that..." Roy muttered. "NO WAY DUDE!" Larry yelled, and ran off.

"YO! COME DOWN HERE! THE CAKE IS DONE! COME DOWN BEFORE LUDWIG EATS IT ALL!" Morton yelled. "I guess we gotta go down there." Roy said calmly. "Okay..." I replied. Roy and I jumped off of the staircase, and when we landed, it sorta shook the castle. The cake was a simple sheet cake, the icing was purple, with a jagged black border, and there was a dead shadow siren on it, and it said "Iggy wuz here." "Thanks guys." I mumbled. "Aww! No problem!" Iggy exclaimed, grabbed my shoulders, and hugged me tightly. "YAY! GROUP HUGGIE!" Lemmy shouted, and he jumped on my head, and hugged my face, which smushed my face a little,but I really didn't care, because it's nice to be a little affectionate sometimes. Then Larry came to my back, and embrased my legs. "YAY! HUG HOUR!"Lemmy shouted. "An hour?!" I asked, with my voice a little muffled. Roy came over there, and pushed them out of the way, and handed me a silver box. "I bought this for you." He said. "HEY! I HELPED YOU!" Ludwig shouted. "I FREAKIN' PAYED FOR IT!" Roy yelled at Ludwig. "Actually guys, I stole your money, and that means that _I _payed for it." Larry said calmly. "Just open it!" Wendy demanded. "Kay, Stupid Floozy." I replied. I opened the slick, silver box, a spiked collar, and spiked cuffs layed in the foam package. "Wow... thanks guys." I mumbled, and put them on. "I told you she would look good in them!" Iggy laughed. "NO! _I _SAID SHE WOULD!" Roy shouted. "NO NO NO!" Morton yelled. "Why don't we settle this in a fight?" I suggested. "Okay." All of the bickering guys said together.

So... I thought that_ I_ should have some fun... it IS my birthday, right? I grabbed Iggy's tail, and swung him across the room, which no one could see it, cause' all they could see is a big puff of dust, and the occasional heads sticking out to breathe.

In the end, Roy and I won... and theese cuffs are AWESOME, the cake was devine and MAN I'm using descriptive vocabulary today! Score 1 for Kortez.


	16. Chapter 15

**(Just a little note, We are now entering the zone when Kortez is 14, this is when most of "attitude" comes in... LATER IN IT! So... enjoy this and THANKS ShiverInTheLight for the WONDERFUL reveiw!)**

I just noticed... Doopliss never texted me yesterday... I guess I hit my head yesterday... 'cause I don't remember anything. OH YEAH! Yesterday was my B-day, and I celebrated with the Koopalings! DUH! Gosh... I'm soo dumb. I suddenly heard a noise coming from the hallway (BTW I'm in my room... yeah, Bowser finally got all of us our own room). It was the sound of footsteps creeping twoard my room. _It's probably Bowser Jr. trying to make my day as bad as hell._

The door opened, and to my surprise, it was Ludwig. "Are you awake?" He whispered, and turned the lights on.

"No, I'm sleeping... Of course I'm awake." I said sarcasticly.

"Uh.. sorry. I just got to ask you a question." He mumbled.

"Whut, Floozy?" I asked.

"HowdoyougetadatebecauseIwant onesobad!" He said quickly.

"Gosh, damn! Say that slower! My brain dosen't function fastly in the morning!" I yawned.

"Okay... here goes. How do you get a date, because I want one sooo bad!" He replied.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, FAT BOY! YOU THINK DOOPLISS AND I ARE DATING?!" I shouted.

"Oh... I thought... nevermind." He said.

"That's what I thought." I growled. _But I wouldn't mind if Doopliss and I were dating... _I thought.

"Sorry... I'll be leaving then." He replied, and backed away, slowly closing the black door.

_What does he want from me? I guess he's freakin' solitary. _I thought.

"Okay... back on the agenda... Doopliss still never texted me... Eh... Auntie probably is making him brownie-wownies, and reading him a story-shmory," I thought out loud. "I need to get up," I mumbled. " I don't want to be like a Fat Guy... A.K.A Ludwig."

So, I got up, put on a different shirt on, and kept my black shorts on. I walked to the door and opened it, suddenly, my phone vibrated. _That must be Doopliss. _But it wasn't... it was Dimentio asking me if I wanted to join his Jester Club. Of course, I didn't respond. Then I walked to the staircase, but a shell knocked into me, causing me to go in my shell, and spin around the room.

After a few moments, I peeked my head out, to see if it was safe to walk down the stairs. And it was.

After I got out, a green shell stopped, and Bowser Jr. came out of it, and glared at me.

"So, _you_ pushed me?" Bowser Jr. asked in his little boy voice.

"No... But I want to." I growled.

"Okay, so you're cool? Right?" He exclaimed, and gave me a HUGE smile.

"I guess, why?" I asked.

"You can join my club!" He replied happily.

"No... you're... a little kid." I mumbled.

"Aww... 'cause I wanted to show Pa my club! He'd be more proud of me than he already is... so...Please, Sissy?" He asked, and his eyes got bigger.

"Maybe... later." I mumbled. I pushed him out of the way to go downstairs and get breakfast, and when I got in the kitchen... Of course, my luck, there's only crumbs left. I saw Morton about to put a biscuit in his mouth, and he saw me. I put my glasses a little lower, so he could see my eyes.

"Morton, if I was your _real_ sister, you would give me that biscuit." I said sweetly... (and that really killed me...) If you want to know how I can hypnotize people, well, It's because Nastasia taught me how to, and Mimi told me to be all cute. And Morton fell for it, and gave me it. "Thanks, little bro." I exclaimed.

"Okay... what just happened?" He asked.

"_You_ just willingly gave me your biscuit." I replied.

"Weird..." He said, like he didn't know what happened.

"Yeah... shocker." I exclaimed sarcasticly.

I walked out of the kitchen, and the front door was knocked on. "I'll get it." I mumbled to myself. I opened the door, and it was Doopliss.

"Hey Doopliss! I've missed you!" I said happily.

"I gotta ask you something.." He muttered.

"What, Sheet Freak?" I asked.

"Will you... uh... um... go on a date with me?" Doopliss asked timidly.

"Oh... uh..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	17. Chapter 16

"You want _me _to go on a date, with_ you?!_" I asked, while sort of freaking out.

"Yeah, I like you... alot, and we've been friends for 10 years... maybe we could... you know... be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He replied.

"Well... I guess... but you know the rules, too close, or you'll die a slow, painful death." I growled.

"Yes, yes, yes. I am toatally aware of that." He said.

"Okay... sure. When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow... night. At 6:45... sharp, at Toad a le Mode." He exclaimed.

Toad a le Mode is a resteraunt that serves many kinds of Toad. It's signature is Toad with ice cream. But the Road Kill is the best! Plus, Toad a le Mode serves Koopa, Clubba, and Cheep-Cheep, too! It is a five star resteraunt... so it's kind of pricey.

"Got it." I replied.

"Wear something pretty."

"I don't wear pretty things."

"Well, in my book, you do."

"How sweet... not."

"See you tomorrow, Kort."

"Ditto, Sheet."

Doopliss walked off, and I had Pixels in my stomach.

I have NO clue what you do on a date... but all I know is that I'm dating Doopliss. Bleck is gonna be SOO MAD! What have I done?!

I guess I'll face the consequenses... with my head... down low.

AT CASTLE BLECK...

"BLECK! You mean that you AGREED to go on a date with that overgrown peice of cloth?!" Count Bleck shouted, with rage in his voice.

"Count... Dear, dear Count... I'm sorry! Well, maybe not... Lemme just admit it... I'm a bad, bad girl. Please forgive me, Daddy." I said timidly.

"How dare you do such a thing?! Love is a terrible sin..." He retorted.

"Just... don't kill me!" I yelled.

"My Chaos Heart, I would _never _kill you!" He exclaimed.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yes, dear. I just don't want you to get heartbroken... " He mumbled.

"Did somebody smash your heart in to little slimy bits?" I asked, while hugging him.

"Yes... Lady Timpani did... and my father." He muttered.

"Are you going to go into details?" I said.

"Oh... no. But you cannot go to that date! Exclaimed Count Bleck!" He exclaimed.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Lock me in my room?"

5 HOURS LATER!

"Well, I guess that I was right... I am locked in here." I mumbled to myself.

"Now.. how will I get to the date?" I asked myself.

"Hmm... Count locked all of the windows... and took my sceptor and flipping ability away," I said. " So there _is_ no way out... damn."

So... I guess there's NO WAY I can get to Toad a le Mode... I guess I'll have to go on a date later. Well, I think I'm going to break my door down, and tell Count that I decided not to go, and demand for my powers back.

So, I broke my door down, (by punching it.) and went to the Count.

"Hey Count? I've decided not to go, and can I PLEASE have my powers back?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh..okay." He muttered, and he was too busy in his book, and handed me my sceptor, and waved his hand, and I felt the power go through my bones... it was actually comfortable.

"Okay! Thank you!" I exclaimed, walked out.

_Okay.. remember... don't go to Toad a le Mode... Don't go..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	18. Chapter 17

It was now 6:25, (almost the time for Doopliss's date) and at this point, I was now desperate to go, so I went to the living room were Count Bleck was.

"Hey Count?" I asked.

"What?" Count Bleck replied.

"Eeer... I'm going out..." I mumbled, while opening the front door.

"Where do you expect you're going, young lady?" He asked, acting suspicious.

"I-I'm going... uh... to the... the...um... Music Castle..." I said.

"Then why do you look all...fancy?" He asked... acting MORE suspicious than before.

"Well, they... are having a karaoke night..." I muttered.

"Okay... be back by 8:50..." He said.

"Good..." I mumbled while walking out into the cold, snowy, air.

_I don't know... but this time of year... is just... so farmilliar, that it hurts._ I thought.

_But that could just be me..._

Before I left the dimension, I just stopped and stared.

_But why is is farmilliar? _I thought.

I started to trudge along the snow covered pavement.

_But why?_

10 MINUTES LATER...

The scenery along the sidewalk to Toad a le Mode was just... pure beautiful.

There was a few more resteraunts close to Toad a le Mode, Clubba Mansion, Chicken Land (heh.. Rawk Hawk eats there all of the time... I love cannibals.) and McBlecks.

There stood the black brick covered, Toad a le Mode. There was a beefy Koopa Troopa with a black tuxedo on standing at the door, with a clipboard and it had the people with reservations on it.

"I have a reservation for two, Doopliss and Kortez Koopa." I said.

"Lemme check, ma'am." He replied, while looking at his clipboard.

He flipped a couple papers, and ran his finger across it untill he found our reservation.

"You can go on in." He mumbled.

"Kay." I replied, and I walked into the large building.

I walked around the room, untill a little toad ran into me, and fell.

"Oh! Sorry ma'am." The toad with a black cap, a big strand of golden hair in her face, and black glasses said.

"Um... it's okay." I replied, while walking away.

I scanned the crowded room, untill I saw a Duplighost with a party hat, and I ran to the table with him at it.

"Sorry I was late." I mumbled.

"No problem." He exclaimed.

"You look nice, Doopliss." I said.

"Ditto! Oh, I already ordered you a Chukola Cola," he replied happily.

"Thanks," I said.

"Okay... so... Um, I heard that you met your siblings... how was that?" He asked.

"It was a little awkward... because Larry followed me around. But I am friends with some of them." I replied, trying not to sound weirded out.

"I see our drinks coming." He exclaimed.

That same Toad that ran into me was our waitress.

"Okay, Diet Chukola Cola for the Mister, and Chukola Cola for the Ma'am." She said, and put the drinks on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, what do you want?" She asked.

"I want Toad Roadkill, a le Mode." Doopliss said.

"And for you?" She asked while putting Doopliss's order on her pad of paper.

"I want Koopa Roadkill, rare, and Toad Roadkill." I exclaimed.

Doopliss just gave me an are-you-crazy? look.

"Wow... that is hard core... definitly going in Cannibals: The New Generation." She replied, while putting my order on her pad of paper.

"Okaaay.." I mumbled.

The short, goth Toad walked away, and she put her pen in her hair.

"Why did you order Koopa?" Doopliss asked.

"Well, I am a cannibal... did you know that?" I said.

"Nope! But now I do!" He replied.

"Good... and I also have blue eyes... or that's what I've been told." I said, focusing on his eyes.

"I bet they're pretty." He exclaimed, and he put his soft, white, and silky hand (or whatever he has) on my hair.

"Also, why do you wear those glasses.. I've always wondered that." He asked.

"Well... I've always wondered, too," I replied.

"There _must_ be some reason," He said.

"_My _reason is that I think I have ugly eyes... and I REFUSE to take them off," I mumbled.

"Oh," He whispered.

25 MINUTES OF QUESTIONS AND AWNSERS LATER...

The food now was delivered to the table. And we started to eat.

Of course, Koopas have _no_ table manners... and I do NOT intend to. And apperently Duplighosts do.

Doopliss put his napkin on his lap, thus I didn't. I never even touched that thing! But I made a complete fool out of myself.

"Kortez... don't you think you should use your na-" Doopliss got cut off.

"No..." I retorted.

"Okay..." he mumbled.

Doopliss was eating his with a fork and I was eating mine with my hands... now I feel... like a stupid Chuboomba.

I stopped eating.

"Doopliss, I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect princess, but you know me! I'm the strong and bold tomboy that's not girly; I'm not a perfect princess," I apoligized.

"It's okay! I wasn't looking for that, anyways! I was just trying to point out that you had crumbs on your cheek," he replied.

"Oh! I guess I took that the wrong way... no hard feelings that I snapped?" I asked.

"It's okay!" He exclaimed, and he got his napkin, and wiped the crumbs off of my cheek.

I just gave him a toothy smile.

"Yuk yuk yuk! Seriously, don't push the smile... you know that the smile was fake!" He said happily.

"Yeah... I'm aware of that..." I mumbled.

"Oh, gosh. What freakin' time is it?" I said.

"Um... 8:25. Why?" He asked.

"Gosh! I gotta go, Sheet Freak!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do." I replied, while hugging him.. for a few moments.

"Bye!" He shouted from across the room.

"Later!" I shouted back.

OUT OF TOAD A LE MODE...

I was running fastly through the snow.

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! I need to get home!_ I thought.

YES! I have the PERFECT idea! Just flip!

So I did, and I arived to the doorstep of Castle Bleck, and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Count!" I heard a voice say sweetly.

The door opened, and Mimi saw me, and hugged me.

"Sissy!" She exclaimed.

"Mimi!" I said.

Mimi and I walked inside.

"How was karaoke night?" The Count asked.

"It was good," I replied, while wrapping up in a blanket with Mimi.

"Well, I'm happy that you had fun." He said.

_Yep... I had fun at "karaoke night"..._


	19. Chapter 18

**OKAY! More random chapters... STARTING... NOW! GO!**

(Oh yeah this chappie is 2 weeks after the date)

Today I feel like texting Doopliss... ever since our date... I've just felt like... I'm solitary without him.

I paced around my room.

But... he hasn't called me... does he have other feelings now?

Does he think that I'm... cold as the winter wind?

Maybe he thinks I'm Dr. Evil... ( I wouldn't care if I was ... but not to him.)

I think I'll go get some cereal.

Outside of my door I heard talking.

"Count... I have heard some things... and I think that your daughter and Doopliss... are dating." A voice whispered.

_They're true..._

"BLECK! WHAT DID I TELL HER?! I AM GOING TO PUNISH HER... BAD!" Count Bleck yelled.

"Count! That's just what I heard! It might not be true!" The voice exclaimed.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He shouted.

"In her room, Count." The voice mumbled.

Suddenly I heard a flipping noise.

"YOUNG LADY!" He shouted in my face.

"Lemme explain.. I have a heart, I swear I do.. But just not baby when it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say love me.. now I'm gonna eat you fool! Okay... enough said."I sung, and flipped out.

AT THE RANDOM PLACE THAT I FLIPPED TO...

"VIVIAN! Wash the d*** dishes!" Beldam shouted.

"GUH!" Marilyn agreed.

Vivian sighed.

"AAAAAAH! IT'S VIVIAN'S HOUSE!" I yelled, and flipped out.

Another place I flipped to...

"Gack ack ack ack! GLaDOS... you make my life filled with... joy," Grodus laughed.

"If I could laugh, I would be giggling..." A potato with metal equipment said in a robot-ish voice.

"Gosh... you guys are floozies..." I mumbled, and flipped.

AT A DIFFERENT PLACE...

"Ah... other home, sweet, home..." I let out a sigh of releif.

"Kort...get...off...of...me!" A voice said.

"Get off? OH MY GOOMBA!" I exclaimed and jumped off of my sibling.

"Thanks, Kort." Roy replied.

"No problem." I said.

"Where have you been? Morton and I have been lonely lately." Roy asked while walking with me.

"I've been getting into trouble with the Count." I mumbled.

"Oh..." He said.

"Yeah... and I've kinda been... on... a ...date." I muttered.

"Seriously?" He asked, you could tell in his voice that he was shocked.

I nodded.

"With who?" He asked.

"Doopliss." I replied.

"Do you like 'em?" He asked. (WHAT IS WITH QUESTIONS TODAY?)

"Yup." I nodded.

"Well, If he gets too close, tell him that he has to meet your big brother." Roy retorted.

"Thanks! I also told him if he gets too close, that he will die a slow, painful death." I exclaimed.

"Ya know? I love your darkness." He said.

"I do too." I agreed.

"Hey.. tonight Morton and I are going to the movies to see The Killing Session 3.. do you wanna go?" He asked.

"NO! Just kidding! Sure, dude." I replied.

"Good." He said.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"This is getting awkward..." I said.

"I agree." He replied.

"So... have you ever saw _my_ room?" I asked.

"No... LETS FREAKIN' GO!" Roy shouted happily.

AT MY ROOM!

"Well, here it is!"I exclaimed.

The room was painted midnight purple, which faded to black, a black bed, a silver nightstand with a skull lamp, lots of knives in the walls, a dart board with Bowser and Mario on it,(with sevral x-actos on it, in Mario's overalls where there's no sunshine.. hehe...) and a purple ottaman with stuffing coming out of the sides, and there was a jar of real eyeballs (that I collected), and some other creepy things.

"I love it!" Roy said.

"Good... have a seat." I demanded, and pushed my ottaman twoard Roy, and he sat.

"This is pretty soft..." He mumbled.

"It's from my childhood... I brought it here from Castle Bleck, but the first one that I was ever given, is at the castle." I said.

"So.. it's old, right?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Wanna play darts? It's more fun when the x-acto is covered in blood!" I exclaimed.

"Pass," He mumbled.

"I'm bored..." I said.

I walked out of my room, and jumped over the rail to go downstairs.

Then I sat on the couch and watched T.V.

But I noticed something... Jr. wasn't here...Where did he go?

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	20. Chapter 19

Even though I don't like the little sl**, I guess I'll go looking for him, because Bowser will reward me...

So I got off of the couch and left a letter that said yaknow.. that I went to look for Jr.

I got an x-acto and my sceptor and put them in my shell, and left.

_Where would Jr. be? _ I thought.

Well, I guess I'll start looking outside of Dark Land...

1 HOUR LATER...

Nothing...

I walked along the town that connects Dark Land to the Mushroom Kingdom (that's where Toad a le Mode is.).

I walked down the sidewalk to the Mushroom Kingdom, and I saw a little Toad kid...

"Hey kid!" I shouted darkly.

"What ma'am?" He asked in his 3 year old Toad voice.

"I'm going to freaking kill you." I said calmly, and I sticked him down my throat, and swallowed him alive.

A group of Toad kids saw me do that..

"If you don't go away, that will be you!" I hissed.

Then all of the Toad kids ran around in fear.

"That's what I thought..." I grinned.

**IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM...**

I was walking along the sidewalk of...Mario's house... when I saw a figure that was being horassed by a green figure...

_Is that... JUNIOR?!_

"JUNIOR?! IS THAT YOU?!" I yelled.

"Help me!" He shouted.

"Stand still, stupid Koopa! This will be over... quick and fast! I HAVE LAUGHTER!" A voice yelled.

"NOT THAT F******* SL**! DA****! I HATE YOU!" I shouted while running and flipping in front of the green figure.

"FAWFUL! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted, while I heard Jr.'s screams of pain.

"NEVER! NOW, I HAVE FURY! DA** YOU!" He yelled.

"JUNIOR, STEP BACK THIS IS GONNA GET MESSY!" I shouted happily, and picked him up, and moved him.

"Please, help me!" He squalled.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I retorted.

When I was talking to Jr., Fawful already stabbed me in the back.

"Da** you... OKAY! NOW... IT'S WAR!"I shouted, and got my sceptor, and blasted blue flames from it.

"Is that all you got, Koopa girl?" He asked while cutting me in the arm.

I started to flip, to confuse him, and when I flipped the last time, a blast of purple fire appeared and rammed into Fawful.

Fawful was laying down, and I put my foot on his chest, and looked at Jr...

He had blood pouring from all of his cuts... and he had one in his neck... I've been stabbed like that... and I hate it to see my own step-brother go through that.

Jr., on the other hand, was crying so hard, that I felt a little bit of sympathy for him.

I started to jump on Fawful's chest, then I got on my knees, and tryed to cut him in the heart, thus I didn't pin his arms down... (epic fail...) and he stabbed me in the chest, and in the throat.

"You win this time, Fawful..." I snarled, and picked Jr. up and he was just crying... I needed help...

"MR.L! I mean Luigi... he remembers me!" I said while running in Mario's house.

I broke the door down with my foot and I ran to Luigi's room.

"Uncle L, drive me to a hospital." I demanded.

"OH GOSH! MARIO! DRIVE KORTEZ AND BOWSER JR. TO THE HOSPITAL A.S.A.P.!" Luigi yelled.

"Put on Mr.L chlothes." I said.

"Will do." He replied.

AT THE HOSPITAL...

I opened my eyes.

I was surrounded by Count Bleck, Doopliss, Roy, Iggy, Morton, Mimi, Mr.L, and Lemmy.

I glanced at the metal table next to the bed, and my glasses sat there.

"M-my glasses!" I whispered, I didn't want to strain my voice.

( I did hurt my throat...)

Mimi ran over and got them for me, and placed them on my eyes.

"Hi Kortez!" Mimi said cheerfully.

I waved.

"Where's Junior?!" I asked.

"In the other room." Roy replied.

I let out a sigh of releif.

"Da** it... Fawful is a b****..." I mumbled.

Count Bleck came over to me, and patted my head.

I gave him a love-you-too-and-I-wish-that-you-would-say-that-you-love-me look.

The Count whispered something to me... and he said "Love you too."

"Sooo... Doopliss... when did you get here?" I whispered.

"An hour ago." He said sweetly, and played with my violet and lavender hair.

"Well, sis... I guess everyone screws up every now and then..." Morton mumbled.

"I remember when I screwed up! It was yesterday, when I was jumping on my ball, when my claw popped it... and it went KER-BLEWEY!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"And it was an awesome epic fail!" Iggy said while high fiving Lemmy.

Mimi ran over to me, and sat with me in bed.

"Soooooo! Why did that icky man try to murder you?" She asked.

"He's just a bid bad sl-" Roy came over to me and put his scaley hand on my mouth.

"Language." He said.

I nodded.

Doopliss came over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

My eyes got wider.

"Yeah, Slick... I love you." He whispered.

"Ditto." I replied.

SEVRAL HOURS LATER...

I got my shell back, and put chlothes on, and walked out of my room, with sevral followers.

Then I saw Jr. in the hall, scanning the crowd, untill he saw me, and ran over to me, and hugged my knee.

"Thanks, Sissy!" He exclaimed.

"Uh.. no problem." I replied.

"No, I'm serious! I could've died out there!" He said sweetly.

"Hug?" He asked.

"I guess." I mumbled, and picked him up, and hugged him, and he held on for a long time.

"I love you Sissy... I mean Best Friend ever!" He said in his little boy voice.

_I guess we are friends... :3_


	21. Chapter 20

2 DAYS LATER...

Okay, so I've planned this out...

1. Don't screw up big time...

2. Don't get into a fight with Fawful... (Hated Green Person #1)

3. Don't get too close with Jr...

4. Try to show some love to Count Bleck..

5. Don't creep Roy out.. (_try _not to...)

And that's all I've planned out for now...

(That was just random...)

Okay, so Doopliss already asked me out on another date.

I'm so happy!

We're going to a movie!

It's not "Killing Session 3", Roy, Morton, and I already saw that yesterday.

We're going to see "The Jester Assasins"...it looks SO COOL!

He's taking me at 7:35.

I just CAN'T WAIT!

_**... An hour and 10 minutes passes...**_

Btw.. I'm at Castle Bleck...

"Count? Can I _please _go out?" I asked.

"Why should I let you?" He retorted.

"I'll be safe, Daddy." I replied.

"How do you know that?" He said, I could tell that he didn't trust me.

"Just trust me." I mumbled.

"Okay... but if I see you doing something that you're not supposed to do... then you know what will happen.." He hissed.

I blew him a kiss, grabbed my coat, and walked out.

_The snow is still farmilliar..._

_**AT THE MOVIES...**_

I payed for my ticket, and walked in.

I saw Doopliss, and walked over to him.

"The movie is about to start!" He whisper-exclaimed.

"Good." I whispered.

The movie started, and Doopliss layed his head on my shoulder, and held my hand.

"Knife Guy, I'm goin' in!" A guy in the movie yelled, and the building exploded.

"Get out of there, Dimentio!" Another Jester screamed, and he just bursted into flames.

"Okay, now, let's cut your HEAD OFF!" Great Guy laughed.

"Uh... Kortez..." Doopliss mumbled.

***SPLAT***

"Aww! Cool graphics!" I exclaimed.

A Jester started to clap his hands, and every clap, a place exploded.

"La la la la la la la la laaaa!" Dimentio sung.

"NO! THE MAGICAL OCERAINA ASSASIN POWER! NOOOOO!" Knife Guy screamed.

"You're not gonna kill me, for I brought... DOMINO!" Dimentio said.

Then, a purple and green Jester rose from the ground.

"I'm feeling sexy and free! Like glitter's raining on meeee!" Domino sung.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of the Jesters laughed.

Then, the credits came on the screen, and the music in the background, was all of the Jesters singing Domino.

Everybody got up, and left.

Doopliss and I went outside.

"So... see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

I walked away from him..

Later I should explain to Count Bleck about Doopliss and I...

Hopefully he'll understand... but I'll tell him in the future...


	22. Chapter 21

**NIGHTSHAYDE AND SHADOWFAX BELONG TO CAYLEN FOREVER, SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THEM!**

(a little bit of this story is in Viv's POV)

"Aww! I love you!" Kortez said.

"Awwwww... really? Me too!" Doopliss replied.

I floated down the sidewalk of the Mushroom Kingdom.

I wish that Kortez wasnt born so I could kiss and hug on Doopliss.

"I wish that there was a time machine around here somewhere..." I mumbled.

"Well miss, if you're looking for a time machine... then follow me!" An elderly Toad exclaimed.

I followed him and he led me to a place that I've never been before.

There was a huge machine that looked a little weird.

"Just step in there and select the year that you want to go in. And sometimes you can control what age you want people to be and their personality." The elderly Toad said.

"Have fun!" He said happily as he walked away.

"Oh I will..." I grinned evily as I stepped into the machine.

_I think that I'll go to the year that Dimentio found Kortez in the snow, and make Dimentio too busy to get her out of the snow, by changing his personality to being married to Nastasia..._

And that's EXACTLY what I did... I killed Kortez when she was a baby, and now I'm going to make her 14 (her origanal age) so everyone else is their normal age... and now Kortez is dead, but I can still talk to her... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I am an evil genious!

Now I can date Doopliss...

-4 HOURS LATER (Kortez interlude!)-

"Doopliss? Where are you?! And why can't nobody understand me?!" I yelled.

"Oh Kortez... you have NO idea right?" Vivian said.

"Well... in a nutshell, I found a time machine and KILLED you. So nobody can understand or see you except ME! And ALSO Iggy,Wendy,Morton,Larry, and Bowser jr. cease to excist! All I really want to do is make you misrable for the rest of your life... or in this case, UNLIFE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vivian exclaimed evily.

"But you can talk to the dead now. Oh... and I made you to be a spirit that HAS to follow me! So, YOU WILL BE MISERABLE! FEEEEEL THE PAAAAIIIIINNN!" She laughed in her creepy voice.

"I hate you... When I'm alive... I WILL RUN OVER YOU WITH A CLOWN CAR AND THEN EAT YOU ALIVE! EVEN THOUGH YOU WILL TASTE LIKE A PEICE OF CRAP... I REALY DONT GIVE A FREAKIN CRAP... AND I SWEAR... I WILL KILL YOU! AND, IF YOU TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY DOOPLISS... THEN YOU REALLY CROSSED THE LINE!AND YES, I KNOW YOU WANT TO MAKE ME HELPLESS, AND THEN MAKE ME FEEL MISRABLE... BUT NEVER! SO FEEL FREE TO DO ANYTHING EXCEPT TO MY SWEET SHEET AND COUNT BLECK... BECAUSE I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU!" I yelled into her poor, ugly, horrid, pathetic, and tragic face.

"Okay then... if you're so tough, try to punch me! This will be very funny." Vivian snarled.

I tried to punch her, but my hand went through her. "W-w-why did my hand go through you?!" I asked in panic.

"You're a spirit... get it through your ignorent head..." She replied.

"Oh... lookie lookie Kortez! My boyfreind is coming over here! Hehe..." Vivian laughed.

In the distance, I saw Doopliss walking over here.

"He would NEVER do that... to me..." I mumbled.

"Hello Doop! Less talk and more smooooooching!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Um... no. We can't kiss in public! Or anywhere else..." Doopliss muttered.

"What did you say HONEY BUN?!" Vivian screamed.

"Gosh... I said NOTHING!" Doopliss yelled in Vivian's face.

"HOLD MY HAND SWEETIE PIE PILLOW PET, NOW!" Vivian demanded.

"No you creep! We just met two hours ago... and you only payed me to be your 'boyfreind'! And I really bad hate you... Do me a favor and DON'T TALK TO ME! And a couple hours ago, I think that I already had a hot babe... She was a koopa... I think. But I might have been dreaming. Man, she was a HOTTIE! And you're freakin' ugly." Doopliss snarled.

"Oh... you probably were dreaming." Vivian sniffed.

"Look who's misrable!" I laughed.

"Grrr..." Vivian growled.

"Well, creepy weirdo... I gotta go." He mumbled.

Doopliss ran to the Creepy Steeple.

"Well Kortez... I guess that I'll let you have a break in... THE UNDERWHERE!" Vivian said.

"What the?!" I spat.

-Back at the Mushroom Kingdom-

"DOOOOPLISS!" I yelled as I ran over to him and hugged him.

And with a blink of an eye... I was teleported somewhere else.

And I was in the Underwhere... Of course...

I fell on the ground and wiped dirt off of my legs.

"What the crap?" I asked.

Then I looked around myself and I was surrounded by sevral Shaydes.

Then I ran to a mirror and looked at myself to see if I was a Shayde.

Well... I did change some, but I wasn't a Shayde.

I was solid black, But on the part of my mouth which is supposed to be tan, was white.

And my stomach was white.

But I liked my hair.

It was the only 'fun' color on my whole body (But I did have my regular color shell).

My hair was neon purple, lime green, and cyan blue.

I really liked the look.

"Well, I LOVE the look! But I have no clue how I'm quote dead..."I thought out loud.

Then I started walking around and saw two Shaydes.

One had a dark purple bow, and the other had a lime green one.

The one with the purple bow was black, and the other one was white.

The white one turned around.

"Oh hey stranger! We were looking for one more person to go diving into the River Twygz!" The white one exclaimed.

"That sou-" I got cut off.

"Shadow! We could get drownd by those Underhands! AND we could get hurt!" The black one said.

"Cool down Nightshade! We're ALREADY dead! Besides, Queen Jayde wouldn't put those hands down there to end your unlife! Or would she... Eh! It's PERFECTLY fine down there!" Shadow exclaimed happily.

"Eeerr... I'll go if this stranger does." Nightshade mumbled.

"Well, I guess you're going, because that looks FUN!" I said.

"Yeah! Even that strange stranger says it looks fun! So... don't be a widdle drumstick and dive in with us and have FUN!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow and I dived in.

Then, Nightshade was pushed in.

Nightshade started screaming underwater because she saw an Underhand.

This WAS very fun.

When we got to the bottom, Shadow had a huge smile on her face and then we swam up to the top.

And Nightshade was STILL screaming until we got to the top.

"YAAAAY! That wuz FUN!" Shadow yelled.

"That was... SOOO FUN!" I shouted.

"Well, THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE! AND IT WAS MORE OF A NIGHTMARE BECAUSE A (SUPER) GAY SHAYDE PUSHED ME IN! I AM PERMANETLY SCARED.." Nightshade yelled in our faces.

"Gosh... ya need to cool down! Because we're going bungy jumping in the Overthere! YAAAAAY!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Hold that thought Shadowfax, Maybe we should show the stranger around." Nightshade suggested.

"... Okaaay! I guess that we can make it FUN!" Shadow said happily.

Then Nightshade started walking away from Shadow, because she was planning all of the fun we would have.

I followed Nightshade.

"My name is Nightshade, And you are?" She asked me. "My name is Ko- Wait... DO YOU WORK FOR VIVIAN?!" I shouted.

"No... I have no clue who you're talking about... I'm just a Shade..." Shadow said.

"Oh... well my name is Kortez." I mumbled.

"Okay. Well Kortez what did you do to get here? Did you fall off of a roof? Or maybe fall on some spikes? Sometimes people eat a Poison Mushroom." Nightshade asked.

"No.. I really have no clue how I got here. But all I need to do is get back to the Mushroom Kingdom." I told her.

"Well, you might want to tell Queen Jades." She suggested.

"Queen Jades?!" I asked.

...

"Guys? Where'd ya go? CIME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Shadowfax yelled.

A random Shade came walking past Shadowfax.

"Weeeiiiirrrdddooooooooo!" He mumbled.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A WEIRDO?!" Shadow shouted, and then made a crazy face.

"AAAAHHHHHHH CRAAAAAAAZY WEEEEIIIIRRRDOOOO!" The Shayde screamed.-

Nightshade took me to Queen Jades.

"Ummm, errr... g-g-g-gotta g-g-g-go!" Nightshade said nervously.

"Nightshade! Get over here!" I snapped.

"Eeeerrr... ok." She mumbled.

Nightshade and I walked over to this purple queen.

"Queen Jaydes... Kortez has to tell you something.." Nightshade muttered.

"Queen Jaydes, Well... I shouldn't be here, 'cause this creepy Shadow, named Vivian, just sent me here..." I explained.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Can you send me ba-" I got cut off, because I was teleported to a dirrerent place.

(Ist is Kortie talking, 2nd is Kortez talking)

This place was different... but TOATALLY CUTE!

Whut... was... that?!

Well, I am your different personality, trying to take over you! Hehe!

Oh my gosh...

What? You don't like it?

No!

Well Kortez, I'm Kortie!

Kortie?

Is this a dream?

Nope!

Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!

I think that you'd better say your last words... because I'M YOU!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe !

Suddenly, I woke up, I was in The Antagonist House...

"Yay! It's Lee! I love you, baby!" I shouted, then I put my hand over my mouth.

_What did I just say?!_

I walked over to Lee, and hugged him.

"Love you, too, Sweetie." Lee replied.

_Great... I "love" this..._

I saw Doopliss, and he was alone.

"Lee! Sweetie! I think someone hates me!" I said.

_I didn't say that! Freakin' Kortie did..._

"And who would that be?" Lee asked.

"Tee hee hee! No one! Just joking!" I laughed.

_Well Kortez... seems like you don't like me!_

_Trust me, I don't._

_Oh._

_Yeah, oh..._

I started to walk out of the Antagonist House.

"I don't think so! I have the rightful law to live in your body.. FOREVER!" Kortie exclaimed, and stomped my foot.

_Yeah, well, I have other plans._

"Urrrgh! No!" She whined.

_Shut your freakin' mouth._

I ran to Bowser's Castle... but before that, I flipped to Castle Bleck, and went inside.

_Kortie... let me speak._

Okay...

"DADDY!" I yelled, as I ran to his room.

I saw Count Bleck, studing the Dark Prognosticus.

"Daddy!" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, Dad." I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"I am your daughter! You know, Kortez!" I smiled.

"Bleh heh heh! Like _I _would have a daughter!" He laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled, and flipped to Bowser's Castle.

Then, I saw Roy, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr.

"Uh..."

"Bowser Jr... I would punch you, b-b-but I'm too scared!" Roy muttered.

"Wuss." I hissed.

I noticed Ludwig.. he looked like Bowser Jr, but with blue, flowey hair.

Bowser Jr, on the other hand, was taller and looked older...

_This is just c_reepy...

I ran to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, and I WAS PINK!

GROSS,GROSS,GROSS,GROSS!

I had MAKEUP ON, a DRESS, my glasses were PINK, and my hair was PINK!

I washed all of the makeup off of my face, (my face was black now... phew) switched glasses, and I found out that the hair was a wig, so I took it off, and took the dress off.

_Kortie? Are you there?_

There was awnser.

"Good..." I said.

I have to get Vivian back...

But whe-

I was teleported somewhere else, and it was the Mushroom Kingdom...

I saw Doopliss, and I hugged him.

"Doopliss, I missed you..." I mumbled.

"You were never gone!" He exclaimed.

_Was that a dream!?_


	23. Chapter 22

Today I went to Bowser's house, so that's where I am..

My siblings and I were playing Slap-Jack in the living room.

"SLAP JACK! IN YOUR FACE, WENDY!" I shouted.

Then, Iggy bit my hand, and slapped the card.

"SLAP JACK! TASTE DEFEAT, KORTEZ!" Iggy yelled.

"Let's do another round!" Ludwig demanded.

"Okay," Larry replied, and put gave everyone new cards.

"Just don't look at them."

I gave Iggy the It's-go-time-little-brother look.

It started from oldest to youngest.

Ludwig put down an Ace.

Lemmy put down a 9.

Roy put down a King.

I put down a Queen.

Iggy put down an Ace.

Wendy put down a 6.

Morton put down a Jack, and it was a tie who slapped it first... Iggy and I.

Larry was the card person, and he gave us new cards.

_Okay, here we go again..._

Ludwig put down a 4.

Lemmy put down a Queen.

Roy put down a Jack.

Iggy, Roy, and I were the people to slap it, so we slapped it again.

Iggy and I slapped it.

We slapped it again, and we STILL slapped it together.

"Crap!" We both snarled.

"Okay... I know how we settle this..." Roy said.

"ARM WRESTLING!" He shouted.

"Iggy vs. Kortez!" Larry exclaimed.

"The tall green one vs. the bbbbig purple bbbully! You know, there was this one time, when Iggy and Kortez was all like I'M GONNA KILL YOU, and Roy was like RAWR RAWR RAWR!" Morton said, and he wouldn't shut up...

All of the siblings cleared the table, except Iggy and I.

"Okay, little bro... let's DO THIS!" I shouted, and put my arm on the table.

"Eat your words, big sis!" Iggy yelled, and put his arm on the table.

So, we both had strong arms, but only one could win...

Iggy was about to pin my arm down, but I showed no mercy!

I put all of my strength into my arm, and in a split second, I pinned his arm down.

"Slap-Jack." I said.

"Gosh, you're strong!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not too bad, either." I replied.


	24. Chapter 23

A FEW DAYS LATER...

The alarm clock went off in my room.

"Just 5 more minutes Mimi..." I groaned.

Then I was fipped into the kitchen.

Nastasia handed me a note.

"This was in your room, I found it 30 minutes ago." Nastasia said.

"Okay. Thanks." I mumbled.

She walked off.

The letter said:

_Kortez, Meet me in dimesion D right away. _

_3 Your old freind :)_

"Hmm... DIMENTIO!" I yelled.

"Ok." He exclaimed.

Then I was flipped to Dimension D.

"Hiya! We meet again..." A voice said.

A pink koopa rose from the floor.

She had metallic pink glasses (excatly like mine but they were pink), pink and silver hair, a pink shell, and a pink and silver dress on.

"Grrrr! Kortie... GO AWAY! Wait... Kortie?! How are you here?" I asked.

"Tee hee hee! I just am a LIVING figure now! Tee hee hee hee! And my goal is to TORTURE YOU! But... I don't want to. Vivian made me a living figure, she made me to kill you, but I just want to make you JUST LIKE ME! But I sorta want to kill you... Tee hee hee hee! Oh, and don't bother trying to hurt me.. because I'm a replica of you, so If you hurt me, then you loose Hp." Kortie said happily.

I flipped out then started running.

"Oh my goomba... S-s-she's invinsable! I need to hide!" I muttered.

I ran to Bowser's Castle.

And I slammed the door open.

"BOWSER! BOWSER! I NEED SERIOUS HELP!" I yelled.

"You're right... you do need some help... mentally." He mumbled.

"Ugh... Anyways, I know this is weird and freaky... but can you inhale me?" I asked him.

"Are you serious?!" He said, you could tell that he was freaking out.

"Mmm hmm." I nodded.

Suddenly, Lemmy came running down the stairs.

"Oooh! If she's going inside you, CAN I PWEEEASSSSSEEE?" Lemmy begged.

Every Koopaling came down and asked the same thing.

"Well if everyone wants to go.. Eeerr... okay. Kortez! Larry! Go buy a Vacume Shroom and wear this." He yelled.

Bowser handed us black capes and masks.

"I don't want you to get in a fight with anyone." He mumbled and handed us 50 bucks.

"Let's go." Larry said.

Then I flipped to the forest.

"YAY!" Exclaimed a farmilliar voice.

Music started to play...

Larry and I walked up to the merchant.

"Do you have a radio or something?" Larry asked the merchant.

"Um... No." He replied.

"Where is it coming from?! Im breaking the 4th wall! :)"Larry said.

"Okay..." The merchant mumbled.

"We're looking for a Vacume Shroom. Do ya got some?" I asked him.

"Errr... No. But I DO have a Lucky Shroom!" He exclaimed.

"We need a freakin Vacume Shroom!" Larry snapped.

"Sooo... you guys really _do _know what you're talking about.." The merchant said.

"Duh...Fawful." I replied.

"Oh... you're that girl that I almost killed," Fawful retorted.

"And I still want to kill you!"

"Shut up, Pinto Beans!" I growled.

"You don't have an agressive bone in your body!" Fawful hissed.

"Oh... well, I do... DO YOU WANNA SEE IT?!" I snarled.

"Look, Mr. Lima Bean guy, can you just give us the Vacume Shroom?" He asked.

"Oh.. of course..." He grinned, and handed me the Vacume Shroom.

**You got a Vacume Shroom! Oh look, I'm breaking the fourth wall!**

_Okay..._

"Now... eat it!" Fawful demanded.

"Oh, _I'm _not eating it!" I said evily.

"Is the Cotton-Candy-Hair-Reptile going to eat it?" Fawful asked.

"HECK NO!" Larry shouted.

"Then _who is _ going to eat it?" Fawful asked.

"None of your Beans-Wax! See what I did there? Heh." I laughed.

"Ah! I get it! Hahaha! HA HA HA HA!" Larry cackled.

"You can cut it out..." I said, kind of weirded out.

_YES! _

_I get to keep the 50 bucks... ha and ha, Bowser!_

Larry and I walked out of the forest, and to Bowser's Castle.

We soon arrived at Bowser's Castle.

"Yo! Bowser! We got ya the Vacume Shroom!" I exclaimed, and handed him the Vacume Shroom.

"This _is _ the Vacume Shroom... to be honest, I thought that you guys would screw up." Bowser mumbled.

"See King Dad! I _am _smart!" Larry said happily.

"Don't push your luck." Bowser retorted.

Bowser glanced at me, then looked at the Vacume Shroom like, do- I-really-wanna-do-this?

"Please eat it!" Larry and I begged.

"Okay... but just for my darling Angles... not." Bowser grinned.

Bowser grimmaced at the Shroom, but he ate it anyway.

His stomach growled a little bit, because it takes a few minutes for it to work, but it hurts your stomach.

Ludwig told us to get in a line from oldest to youngest, because if we was scattered all over the place, we would get rammed into everyone when Bowser was inhaling us.

Bowser got a weird look on his face, and then his mouth opened.. very wide.

All of a sudden, Iggy started to poke on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just so excited! And.. hi friend!" Iggy exclaimed, and gave me a crazy smile.

I gave him the I-like-pills grin.

"I like pills, too! Especially when you grind them up and put them in chocolate whipped cream!" He smiled.

We noticed Bowser, he was inhaling Roy.

He was about to inhail me.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU! YAY!" Iggy yelled, and grabbed my arm.

Bowser inhailed us, and the others.

_**INSIDE OF BOWZA...**_

"Oh! I broke a nail! Ugh... I dunno why Daddy inhailed his FAVORITE AND ONLY DAUGHTER!" Wendy yelled.. she tried to make sure that I heard it.

"Stop your whining!" Morton hissed.

"You're younger than me! You _can't _boss me around!" Wendy snarled.

Roy walked over to me.

"Do you want them to get in a fight? Because Wendy will burst your eardrums out..." Roy warned me.

"Nope." I said.

Roy and I ran to them, and I flipped to Wendy, held her back, and I put my scaley hand on her mouth.

Roy did the same thing to Morton, but didn't flip.

"Now... both of you guys..." Roy grinned.

"Will shut your mouths, and..." I smiled evily.

"Not cause anyone to loose their eardrums..." Roy hissed.

"Or we'll shut your mouths for ya." I snarled.

"GOT IT?!" We both yelled.

Morton and Wendy nodded.

"Good." Roy said, in his Brooklyn accent.

We let them go, and Wendy gave me the I'm-going-to-tell-Daddy! look.

And I gave her the I-am-going-to-kill-you-and-use-your-skin-for-Voodoo-Dolls look.

And Wendy just gave me the Okay-I-won't-because-now-I'm-scared-of-you look.

"It's slimy and mushy in here... I FREAKIN' LOVE IT!" Roy exclaimed.

"All I wanna do is find a dark corner, and make a Voodoo Doll, and give it to you... because you don't have one." I mumbled.

"Thanks, Sis!" Roy said.

"Who do you want it of?" I asked.

"Hmm... I want it of Bowser Jr." Roy replied.

"Got it... now all I need is a dark corner." I said quietly.

_**LATER... AFTER I MADE THE VOODOO DOLL...**_

I'm just happy that I'm away from Kortie...

She's just... a creeper... but in the bad way.

I mean, I'm a creeper.. but Kortie's a creeper stalker.

OH YEAH!

If you're wondering, I did find a dark corner!

But it was in Bowser's gut... it was... AWESOME!

After that, Roy and I started to hit a nerve, and it made Bowser stronger in his arm... and it was FUN!

But now I think that the coast is clear, and Bowser wants us out...

_**5 HOURS OF TRYING TO GET OUT, WE EVENTUALLY GOT OUT... 0_0**_

All of the Koopalings got out of Bowser, and I left the castle, and to my surprise, Kortie was sitting on the sidewalk.

I got out my x-acto.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Kortie mumbled.

"Why not?" I snarled.

"Well... #1, you'll get hurt, and #2 I just wanna be your friend." She said.

"If I was you, I'D GET MY A** OFF OF THE OTHER KOOPA'S TERITORY!" I yelled.

Kortie nodded, and walked off.

Apperently, Roy saw me do that.

"Well done, Sis... well done." Roy said while clapping.

"Thanks." I replied, and walked back in.


	25. Chapter 24

After everyone got settled down, (after being in Bowser.) we fell asleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Apperently, I fell asleep on the couch, and guess who was cuddled right next to me?

Of course... my "Little Buddie".

Okay, I'll admit it... he's kinda cute when he's sleeping...

BUT BOWSER JR. SNORES LIKE MARIO ON DRUGS!

Yeah...

"Jr... get up.." I yawned.

But every time that I tried to push him out, he hugged me a little tighter.

"Juniooooor," I said, as I poked on him, watching out for the scratches on him.

"Wake up!"

Luckily, no one was up, so they couldn't see me waking Jr. up.

Okay... so he won't get up, I guess I'll have to pick him up to move him.

I picked him up, and he looked weary.

And I layed him back on the couch.

"Morning." I mumbled, and walked to my room..

But I saw Roy... he was drooling on the floor... it was... sorta cute...

Though, everyone drools.

"Roy... dude. Get freakin' up." I whispered, and picked up his shoulders, so he could stand up.

"Oh, hey Kortez." He replied.

"So... do you wanna put poison is Wendy's French-Silk yogurt?" I asked.

"Where do you get poison?" Roy asked, as I pulled a small beaker with a green and grey powder in it out of my pocket.

"Nice!" Roy exclaimed.

But, Wendy overheard us...

She walked over to Roy and I.

I put my hand on her forehead, so she couldn't get to me.

"Ugh! Why are older siblings always stronger!?" Wendy complained.

"Ortensia, almost anyone could take _you _down!" I hissed.

"DON'T SAY MY MIDDLE NAME!" Wendy yelled, and of course, it woke everyone up.

Jr. came running to me, and hugged my knees.

"Sissy, Wendy is a stupid brat!" Bowser Jr. hissed.

"Now that is one statement that you said that I agree with." Roy agreed, and Jr. high-fived Roy.

_** 3 HOURS LATER...**_

Bowser called all of us to a "family meeting."

"Okay... now my Koopa Kids," Bowser said.

"Bowser Jr. will be training with his paint brush/ magic wand thing today, so if anything happens... It's not my problem!"

Everyone nodded a bit, and there was the occasional "I don't care."

After everyone left, I was the last one to get out, but Bowser picked me up by my hair.

"Now... it's about time for you to call me Kind Dad." Bowser snarled.

I didn't want to get in a fight with him, so I nodded.

"And Junior told me who saved him the other day," Bowser retorted.

"Apperently, it was _you,_ is that correct?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked.

"Oh, gosh. HECK FREAKIN' NO!" I yelled.

"Good..." He replied.

"And tommorrow, you'll get rewarded." He said, and put me down.

Bowser patted my head, and I walked out.

Roy and Morton were waiting outside of Bowser's room for me.

"What was that all about?" Morton asked.

"Yeah, I heard you say heck freakin' no." Roy replied to Morton.

"He asked me about the other day, when I 'saved' Jr." I mumbled.

"Well, didn't you save him?" Morton asked.

"Yeah, but that sounds way too much like stupid Mario." I said.

"You're right." Roy replied.

All of the sudden, Lemmy and Iggy ran over twoard us.

"Bowser Jr. has gone crazy! He's already..." Lemmy got cut off.

"Done it to Wendy, Ludwig, and Larry!" Iggy finished Lemmy's sentence.

"Seriously, we need to go in a room, and lock the door!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"What did Jr. do?" Roy asked.

"The unthinkable..." Iggy replied.

Suddenly, a cat with a green head, a cyan blue tuft of fur, a tan body, and jagged teeth came running twoard Iggy.

Iggy picked him up.

"Who is that?!" I asked.

"Heh... you're never going to beleive this.. but it's Larry." Lemmy mumbled.

"I have a feeling that Bowser Jr. did that." Morton replied.

Iggy and Lemmy nodded.

"Oh crap." Roy, Morton, and I said together.

"Quick! To my room!" Lemmy yelled, bounced on his ball to his room, and everyone followed him.

We arrived at his room, and he slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Phew! Now he can't get us!" Iggy exclaimed.

Larry looked up at Iggy like Uh-seriously?-Bowser Jr.- is-probably-going-to-kick-the-door-open-and-then-you-guys-are-doomed.

The door sounded like it was being kicked on.

"Guys? Guys?! Let me in!" A voice shouted, as he kicked the door.

But you could tell that it was Bowser Jr.

After a few minutes, Bowser Jr. made a hole in the door that was big enough for him to jump through.

"Pa said that I could _practice _with my paint brush/ wand! So, I might as well practice it on you guys!" Jr. exclaimed.

He pointed his paint brush twoard us.

"Who first?" He asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"Enie, meanie, miney.. YOU!" He yelled, and blasted Roy with a yellow-ish blast of magic.

Everyone shifted their gaze on Roy, who was a large pink wolf-like dog with red sunglasses, sharp teeth, and razor-sharp claws.

Roy just growled at Bowser Jr.

"Hah! You're a dirty flea-bag!" Jr. laughed.

"Who's next? YOU!" He shouted, and blasted Lemmy.

Lemmy was a small cat with a green head, various colored tufts of fur, and a tan body.

He also had large eyes.

"A freaky feline!" He giggled.

"Okay... now.. YOU!" Bowser Jr. pointed at me, and blasted magic, but I ducked it, and it rammed into Morton.

Morton was a large grey wolf-like dog, with black paws, a star on his eye, sharp teeth, and (very) sharp claws.

Morton jumped out of that hole in the door, and ran into the hallway.

"He's moody." Jr. mumbled.

When Bowser Jr. wasn't looking, I grabbed Iggy's wrist, and flipped out of Lemmy's room, into my room.

"That could've been us next." I warned Iggy.

"Thanks, Sisssy-kinz." Iggy replied, and gave me the Hi-I'm-Crazy! smile.

"Sissy-kinz? Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh... crap. We left Roy, Lemmy, and Larry in there." I mumbled.

"EPIC FAIL!" Iggy and I shouted happily, and high-fived each other.

_**25 MINUTES LATER...**_

Apperently, Jr. found out where we were hiding, and he barged in here.

"Oh, I forgot to do you guys." He said.

"I'll do... YOU!" He yelled, and blasted Iggy.

Iggy was a tall green wolf-like dog, with green hair (which was down *gasp*) sharp teeth that was hanging out (it was an overbite), black glasses, and razor-sharp claws.

Iggy came over to me, and licked me.

"So, I guess that it's only you and I, Sissy." Jr. said.

I glared at him.

Bowser Jr. blasted me with the paint brush.

I was a tall black wolf-like dog with purple hair (which was down.), neon (dark) purple sunglasses, sharp and jagged teeth hanging out (it was an underbite), and razor-sharp claws.

I gave Jr. the you-know-that-I'm-you're-friend-but-I-really-want-to-kill-you-right-now-and-torment-you-untill-you-cry look.

I gave Iggy a nudge twoard the door.

I think that he got the message.

We trotted outside, and Iggy kept his tail up.

I gave him the Okay... look.

He gave me the Yo-YO-YO! look.

I gave him the That's-not-the-right-look look.

He gave me the Oh-my-bad look.

I gave him the follow-me look, and I ran to Lemmy's room.

Remember that hole in his door?

I jumped through it, and scanned the room for Roy and Lemmy.

Iggy came in and lunged at me, and he started to wrestle me.

I pushed him with my back paws in his ribs.

Iggy steped back.

Roy suddenly saw me, and ran over to me.

He looked like he was asking You-got-flea-bag-affied?

I replied with a Yeah-I-wasn't-that-slick-back-there look.

_**1 HOUR OR SO AFTER WE FOUND MORTON, AND FOUND THE "GENIOUS" BOWSER JR...**_

All four of us cornered Bowser Jr.

Roy and I growled like cannibal dogs at Jr.

"Don't hurt me!" He exclaimed.

Iggy and Morton jumped on Bowser Jr., and pinned him down.

Roy and I put one paw on his chest.

"Get off!" He yelled, and pushed us off of him.

Roy gave me the Let's-just-go look.

I nodded, and I gave Iggy and Morton a nudge.

Iggy gave me the Hi-I'm-Crazy! look.

Yet again, not the right look.

_**IN THE LIVING ROOM...**_

We saw Wendy, Ludwig, Larry, and Lemmy.

They were all cats, and I thought that this is the _perfect _time to tease Wendy.

I walked over to her, and she turned around, and saw me.

"Mew." She meowed.

I just grinned at her, and lunged on her.

_**10 MINUTES LATER...**_

Yeah... I apperently "broke a bone" in her body, and Bowser Jr. saw it, and dragged us both to "King Dad."

Iggy followed us, with his tail up, and his tounge out.

When we arrived, King Dad's first reaction was... "Why is there dogs?"

"Well Pa, you said that I could practice, so I did! Aren't you proud?" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bowser mumbled, and Wendy jumped on King Dad's lap, and purred.

King Dad started to pet on Wendy, and he glared at me with a Seriously? look.

And I replied with a (evil) smile, and Iggy and I left.

_**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM... :D**_

Iggy and I came in the living room, and to our surprise, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig, and Larry were Koopas.

Roy walked over to us, and patted our heads.

"I hated being a stupid flea-bag!" He muttered , while still petting us.

"The spell is wearing off, so get ready." He said.

Morton walked over to Roy, and he was a Koopa.

"Ya know? I didn't mind that, but the thing that bothered me, was that I had the urge to scratch my head, but I couldn't." Morton exclaimed.

Iggy replied by scratching his ear with his back leg.

After a few minutes, Iggy and I were Koopas again.

"Ah... it feels good to stretch.." I mumbled, while strectching my arms out.

"Aww... I liked being a dog!" Iggy replied, while scratching his hair with his left leg.

"Okay.." Roy, Morton, and I said together.

"I think that... I need to "talk" with Jr..." I whispered evily.

"I agree." Roy agreed.


	26. Chapter 25

Roy and I ran all over the castle to find Bowser Jr.

We checked almost every room except King Dad's room.

So, that's where we went.

I cracked the door open, and Wendy and Bowser Jr. were sitting in Kind Dad's lap.

"King Dad, may I see Bowser Jr.?" I said sweetly.

"Uh... sure." He replied, and put Jr. down.

"Thanks, King Dad!" Roy said sweetly.

When Jr. walked over to us, Roy slammed the door shut.

"Oh Junior... you've been so, so bad..." I mumbled evily, and put my arm on his neck.

"W-w-what do you want, Sissy?" He asked sweetly, and gulped.

"We wanna get PAYBACK!" Roy hissed.

"No, no,no, NOOO!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he ran back in Bowser's room.

"Did you think that we scared him enough?" Roy asked.

"Considering that he ran to his daddy, yes." I replied.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

It's so boring right now...

Iggy was asleep on Lemmy's shoulder, Roy and Morton were fighting about who-knows-what, Ludwig and Larry were having a cupcake eating contest, and Wendy and Jr. were playing Dance Dance Revolution.

And as you can tell, there's no where for me to go to.

But I could go to King Dad... that's just too weird.

HEY! I GOT AN IDEA!

I can play my Game Cube! :D

I'm on the 8th world of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.

Man! The Shadow Queen is H-A-R-D!

I didn't know that there would there be like... 2 or 3 stages!

Tomorrow, or tonight, I'm going to start Super Mario Sunshine, or I might put Superstar Saga in.

The door opened, and Larry came in.

"You're breaking the fourth wall! Urgh! That's MY job!:D" He hissed, and walked out.

_Okay..._

I think I'll go and play TTYD.

I walked to my room, and I saw Iggy sitting on my ottoman.

"DIE SHADOW QUEEN, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Iggy shouted as he pressed down hardly on my Game Cube controller.

"What...are...you...doing?!" I asked loudly.

"Oh, I'm just playing the last file of TTYD." He replied happily, while holding back the control stick.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NINE! NINE! NINE! NINE! NEIT! NEIT! NEIT! NEIT! NEIT!" I yelled.

"What's up with the other languages? And It's no problem, 'cause I can just delete the file!" He said calmly, while focusing on getting a stylish move with Admirial Bobbery.

"Grrrrrr..." I growled in a evil way.

I decided to sit in my bed and watch him rescue Stupid Paper Peach.

"TAKE THAT SHADOW QUEEN! HAH!" He laughed in victory.

_He's... an okay gamer..._

Iggy watched the credits, as he danced to the music that played.

"YES! YES YES! Thanks, Sissy-Kinz for letting me play!" He exclaimed, and gave me a tight hug.

"Uh... you're welcome.." I mumbled, and opened the door for him.

_Better go to sleep... so I can wake up in the middle of the night and go to Roy's room, and nibble his toes._

_I'll get Iggy to come with me..._


	27. Chapter 26

Sevral hours passed, but I tossed and turned. Seriously, I don't know what's up with me, I just have a weird feeling... like someone's watching me.

That could just be me, but the feeling just lingers. I might be a insomniac. I probably am, but I don't care.

So, I got up, and I went to the hallway, and walked around. I was sort of plodding, because I was weary. Thus I made a vow to stay awake, because I NEED to see what's causing that feeling!

I walked to the living room.

_**AT THE LIVING ROOM... :3**_

Inside of the living room, Roy was sleeping on the couch.

_The perfect time to bite his toes..._

Now I feel a little happier, 'cause I like to bite toes.

Yeah... I'm... just...a stupid koopa. :D Anyways, I walked over to Roy, and bit him.

I wish that I could draw blood (which I can) ... but that would be murder, (if I drew too much). OKAY, ENOUGH WITH GETTING FREAKIN' SIDETRACKED!

Back with the feeling. Maybe I'm paranoid. Nope, that's not it.

_Hello. _A voice whispered.

"Uh..." I mumbled.

_Can you speak up? Because I can only hear your thoughts. _It replied.

_Okay, now I'm here, so... WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! _I thought.

_I am, the Voice inside of you. _The Voice said, with a dark, deep, and mysterious voice.

_Whatever, I'll deal with you later... I just need to see what's going on with that feeling. _I snapped inside of my mind.

_You feel unstable? _The Voice replied.

_Yeah, why? _I asked.

_Oh... just asking. I think I might have a solution to that._ It said.

_If I'm right, don't go near the Bean Bean Kingdom on Halloween. _It continued.

_Bad things will definitly happen. _

_Okay... _I replied.

I walked back to my room, and layed back down wondering about the Voice.

Don't go there... don't go there... don't... just don't...


	28. Chapter 27-The Halloween Chapter

**ShiverInTheLight and Caylen-Forever... you guys are freakin' AWESOME.**

**Now for the Haloween Chapter... GO!**

Months passed, and it was October 28th, and I was back at Castle Bleck.

Count Bleck was doing his usual thing, reading a book called, "Getting Your Heart Broken by Butterflies", and taking a few breaks to chat with Nastasia.

Mimi was styling her pig tails and drinking iced tea.

O'Chunks was watching T.V. in his room.

Nastasia was doing paper work and typing on the computer.

Dimentio was downstairs, airing the Jester Show, and when the Jesters were on break, he begged Nastasia to come and watch.

Mr. L was playing Luigi's Mansion and he threw a fit when he got a game over.

I was in the living room, sewing a voodoo doll and thinking about Halloween.

Speaking of Halloween, I am being more goth than I already am. Doopliss is going to be a Demon Anime Kitty.

I'm guessing that we're going trick- or - treating. I'm probably going to steal a kid's cheap candy.

Also,I helped Mimi with her costume, she's being a witch Blitten. I'm not sure what my other siblings are gonna be. I _do_ know what Mr. L is being, he's being Mr. Weegee.

Now_ that's_ going to give Mimikinz a scare... even though I love her (sister-wise) , I am going to laugh and laugh when she runs to Daddy crying. Yep...Now, I gotta go and snoop in Nastasia's social life.

So, I walked to the office, and to my surprise, Count Bleck was helping Nassy (Nastasia) . I hid under a table, and listened to their conversation.

"So... um... Count." Nastasia said.

"Yes, Nastasia?" Bleck replied while picking up a stack of paper.

"Was... Lady Timpani your _only_ love?" Nassy asked.

"Well," He muttered, while looking at Nastasia's face.

"Urr... No." He mumbled.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, while smiling.

"Bleh heh heh! You know that Lady Timpani is my only love, laughed Count Bleck!" He laughed.

"Oh... If only I was... you know...that girl." Nastasia said quietly.

"You know good and well that _no one in any dimension_ can replace her." He retorted.

_Nassy... you really should know that by now. _I thought.

At this point, Nassy and Bleck were blabbing about Le Pens, laptops, and Nassy's hate for butterflies. So, this is BORING. I'm leaving.

I flipped out of there, and I appeared in the living room, on the couch. Good, because when I flip, I usually end up in Dimentio's room.

That place is creepy! Yeah, when _I_ think something is creepy, to other people, It's probably horrifying.

_**4 HOURS LATER...**_

I was just staring at the T.V. (which was off) for hours, and my phone vibrated. So, I picked it up, and pressed send to accept the call.

"Whut do you want?!" I retorted.

"Is this Kortez?" A voice asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hey Kortez, It's Doopliss. So, what's the plan about Halloween?" He asked.

"Well, we're going to toilet paper some fags' house." I replied.

"Okay!" He said.

I hung up, and layed on the couch. But just after I got comfortable, Mimi came running to me.

"Lookie at my costume!" Mimi yelled cheerfully.

She showed me a lepord print dress, with Blitten ears, (that had a small witch hat) a tail on the dress, fluffy cuffs (that I made), and a witch broom.

"That's kewl Mimi." I said, not paying attention to it.

"I'm happy that you like it!" She exclaimed.

I nodded.

She winked at me, and ran to her room.

_That was awkward..._

I think that I'm going to go and sleep for 4 days... I walked ot my room, closed the door, and fell asleep.

_**4 DAYS LATER... MAN, SHE WAS SERIOUS...**_

I woke up, and Dimentio was in my face, smiling.

"Ciao!" He smiled.

I pushed him, and walked to the living room. Everyone was eating, and Count Bleck glanced at me, and turned his head. I walked over to him, and patted his hat.

After that, I walked over to the T.V., and stared at it. Mimi ran to me, and turned my head the other way.

"You will not stare at that untill 7:00!" She said.

"Rrrgh..." I growled.

"Want a muffin? I made them!" Mimi exclaimed, while holding a orange muffin in front of my face.

"What flavor?" I asked.

"Orange and dark chocolate!" She replied.

I held out my hand, and Mimi gave me the muffin. I bit into it, and gave her a thumbs up.

Mimi gave me a huge smile.

I opened the door, and walked outside. Of course, Bleck didn't seem to care that much.

_Hello, friend._ A voice said in a dark, deep, and mysterious tone.

_Hello, Voice._ I replied.

_How have you been? Because I have been fine._ The Voice asked.

_I guess good. What have you been up to?_ I mumbled.

_I have been predicting what is going to happen in your future. _It said.

_Hmm... then what have you predicted?_ I asked.

_That's for you to find out. Ciao, L-ater, Mimimimi, Bye Slick. _ It replied mysteriously.

_Don't leave! I need to talk to you! _I exclaimed.

No awnser.

Crap! Eh... I'll find out later.

If you want to know where I'm going, I'm going to King Dad's castle.

_**AT CASTLE KOOPA...**_

As I entered the castle, Iggy saw me, hugged me, and shoved a peice of molded candy in my mouth.

"Happy Juniorween!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Juniorween?" I asked while chewing on the strawberry (molded) taffy.

"Yeah, the reason that Lemmy and I call it that, well... Is 'cuz Jr. is running arond the room without his shell, and candy in in his shell... It's quite nasty... " Iggy replied happily.

"GROSS!" I yelled.

"I knoooooooooooow!" Iggy said.

Iggy licked me, and ran off.

I'm used to him licking me now, so... uh... yeah. ANYWAYS, my costume is upstairs. I got Ludwig to sew the rest of it, because I sewed the left part, so he's sewing the right part to the left. I'm not trying to sound like Wendy, but I sorta like to get Ludwig and Lemmy to do the "hard" work for me. I'm lazy, sometimes.

I walked upstairs, and Ludwig and Lemmy had my costume ready.

"Wow... I'm... impressed." I mumbled in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. I sewed it, Lemmy just came in here to ask me for money." Ludwig replied.

"Uh... thanks." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

Ludwig grinned.

"_What did you say_?" He grinned.

"RRRRRRGH! I said thanks!" I growled.

"Hah! I made you say that three times!" He laughed.

"Really mature, Luuuuuudwig." I said in a deeper voice.

He handed me my costume, and I grabbed it, and walked to the bathroom. I tried to open the door, but someone was inside.

"Hold on! I'm polishing my glasses!" A voice shouted.

I slammed the door open.

"ROY! Get out of here! _I_ have to put on a costume!" I hissed at Roy.

"Well, you can wait for five minutes!" He snarled.

"No, I can't! You know that Halloween is my favorite holiday!" I hissed.

5 MINUTES LATER...

Roy was passed out on the floor, and I duck taped his hands together. I got my foot, and slided him out of the bathroom.

Hah. Score two for Kortez!

6 MINUTES LATER... :D

I have my costume on, and I think I'll spray my hair black, and matt one side down to my glasses.

AFTER I MATTED MY HAIR DOWN, PUT GOTH MAKRUP ON, AND BLAH BLAH BLAH...

YEAH! It's 7:15, and I'm about to go trick-or-treating! Also, to make this day better, Doopliss and I are going to toilet paper a fag's house!

I can't wait to eat all of the candy, too!

Especially the grape hard kind! Mmmm!

Suddenly, King Dad and Roy came downstairs. Roy was wearing a sombrero, and King Dad was wearing a fake mustache.

Then, the questions started to flow.

_WHY THE HELL IS KING DAD WEARING A FREAKIN' MUSTACHE?! AND WHY IS ROY WEARING A SOMBRERO?! Should I say a cuss word? Yep. Damn, damn. :D _

King Dad and Roy came up to me.

"My Koopa Kids, eerr... Roy and Kortez, for Kortez, Roy is driving the Clown Car for you, and for Roy, Kortez gets to decide where you guys want to go. Understand?" King Dad retorted.

Roy and I nodded.

"Well, Kortez, I just want you to know that I haven't took a driver's test, so... If you get injured, It's not my problem!" Roy smirked.

"Actually, it _is_ your problem if I do. Though, you don't have to watch out for me getting hurt!" I exclaimed with a no-freaking-problem tone.

"Okay, go on now, so I can have the living room to myself..." King Dad demanded.

So, Roy and I went outside (it was raining) and I sticked my tounge out to let the rain drops soak in my tounge.

"Okay, so... let's go!" I exclaimed while hopping into the Clown Car.

"Where?" Roy asked.

"Anywhere." I replied, while the car went into the air.

"Well, let's start with the Antagonist House, then a couple house, and then the Bean Bean Kingdom." He said.

_What about Doopliss?_

I won't let that question linger tonight! I'm going to have FUN!

_**AT THE ANTAGONIST HOUSE...**_

I walked to Croco.

"Gimme some candy!" I demanded.

"We're giving free shots, to go." Croco replied, and he gave me a hard shot.

Roy and I got like... five (I think) shots each, and left.

"Okay, now to a house." Roy mumbled.

**After a few houses, our baskets were FULL! Seriously! Now, to the Bean Bean Kingdom.**

"Roy, are you sure we should be here? I just have the strangest feeling..." I said.

"Nothing is wrong here, I'm sure of it!" Roy hissed.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

_Kortez, what did I tell you about this place?! This is your last warning. You need to get your tail out of here!_ The Voice snapped.

"STOP TALKING AND GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah... I just... need some... time. Alone." I mumbled.

I ran off...far away.

_**20 MINUTES LATER...**_

_You idiot. Don't you know NOT to speak to me with people around? _I snapped at The Voice.

_I will appolagize later, but GET OUT OF HERE! _The Voice yelled.

_TURN AROUND, AND RUN! NOW! _It shouted.

_Turn arou- _I got cut off with my conversation when I heard a voice.

"YAY!" It exclaimed.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Gack ack ack ack! The girl doesn't even know what's happening." Another voice snickered.

"I have chortles!" A voice laughed.

I closed my eyes.

_DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR LEGS CAN CARRY YOU! _The Voice screamed.

So, I started to run.. but I was too late.

Who ever the person/people was/were, I knew that they wanted me. The person put their hands on my shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of green light.

"GET AWAY!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Kortez!" A Voice said calmly.

I jack-slapped the person with their hands on my shoulders.

"Velocity, light up this place... Now." A voice demanded.

"Got it... Mr. Sir Grodus." A deep, dark and mysterious Voice mumbled misarably.

A hand grabbed a flashlight, and turned it on. There, I saw Grodus, Fawful, and a girl Koopa with blue hair and a star and moon on her cheek.

After the Koopa turned on the light, she quickly turned it off.

"Sorry, Kortez. I hate doing this..." The Koopa girl mumbled, and punched me across the face. HARD.

_**At the Moon...**_

The last thing I remembered was well, I think that I blacked out.

A Koopa girl with blue hair came closer to me.

"Greetings Kortez, I am Velocity.. A.K.A the Voice." She smiled.

"Voice?!"


	29. Chapter 28

**Ron and Shuan BELONG TO CAYLEN-FOREVER! SHE LET ME USE THEM.**

**In this chapter, Fawful will speak Engrish. Love it! :3**

"Yes, yes. It is me." Velocity said.

"Well, I'm going to beleive you on this. Anyways, I have bad memories of this place, so I have to get out... like now." I hissed.

"I'll try my best to convince Mr. Sir Grodus to let you out, but I don't think that it will work." She continued.

"Thus, that doesn't mean that I should give up!" She exclaimed with a motivational tone.

While Velocity was blabbing to herself, I slowly backed out.

_Okay... now... let's plan this out._ I thought.

_Velocity could distract Grodus and Stupid Lima Bean, and I could run into a wall, and break out! YEAH! Wow... I'm soooo smart. Not._

I'll just wing it. So, I walked to... some hell of a place.

I creeped up to the door, opened it (just a crack) and I saw Fawful, Grodus, and a potatoe.

"Oh, GLaDOS..." Grodus cooed.

"Oh Grodus." The potatoe replied in a robot voice.

"If you guysh are going to kish or shomething, I'm leaving." Fawful mumbled.

"Then, you better leave, because we're going to rub screens! Or whatever GLaDOS has." Grodus said happily.

"Grossh." Fawful growled.

_Oh crap. I better g-_

But, Fawful opened the door already... great.

"What'sh blocking thish door?!" He snapped.

"Oh, hi stupid h**! I still hate you. Wait, to make this more festive, da** you and your Engrish." I snarled.

"Oh, look. You manned up... not. I know that you're just a little girl!" Fawful grinned.

"LITTLE...GIRL?! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO LOOSE YOUR SUCKY, STUPID, PAINFUL LIFE?!" I yelled.

"Let's just see what you can do!" Fawful replied, while getting out his Vacume Helmet.

"I _do _know a certain cyborg that wants your soul! We know what you have!" Fawful continued.

"What do I have that you're just dieing to possess? Money? I guess that you need to buy some _good _chlothing."

"No." He said.

"Then, what does the green b**** want?" I asked.

"You." Fawful replied.

"Mmm hmm.. Like I'll beleive THAT." I mumbled, and walked off.

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" He yelled.

I stuck my middle finger out at him and stuck my tounge out.

I walked to the entrance, but I stopped because there was a group of four X-Nauts. Actually, there was a PHD, an Elite, and two X-Nauts.

Apperently, they were having a conversation, so... I creeped up to them, hid behind who-knows-what, and listened.

This is what the conversation was...

"Dimented Freakshow, how many times have I told you NOT to play with my chemicals?" The PHD scolded.

"Uh... I dunno. But, now can we play with the Cross Yuxes?! Pleaaaaase, Ninnie!" The Elite begged.

"Yeah, Ninnie! Can we pleeeeeeaaaaaasssse?" An X-Naut agreed.

"Shuan, let's not act childish, we have work to do!" The other X-Naut hissed at the X-Naut.

"But Ron!" The Elite whined.

"DF, this isn't the time to act like an idiotic Homo-sapian," The PHD snapped.

"Sir Grodus needs us." The PHD continued.

"Also, Molly needs help with rebooting TEC."

The PHD paused for a moment.

"Ron, since you're an expert with technology, you can help the girl."

"Got it Ninnie. _Yeah! I get to work with the hottie_!" Ron whispered.

"Say again?" Ninnie asked.

"Eeer... nothing." Ron replied while walking to the room that TEC was in.

"Okay, now... for Shuan and DF... um... uh, you guys can find the prisoner, I overheard Fawful muttering about the prisoner getting away... so... I am trusting you guys." Ninnie protested.

"Shaun, make sure that DF doesn't screw up." He mumbled to Shuan.

"Got it, wait... who is the prisoner?" Shuan asked.

"Well, all I know is that it's a girl, and a Koopa. Not Velocity and Molly." Ninnie said while scratching his head.

"A guh-guh-girl?!" Shaun stammered to say.

"Yes... is there a problem?" Ninnie asked.

"Um... no... let's go DF." Shuan replied.

And that was the conversation!

So, I know what you're thinking... GET OUT OF THERE!

Well... I am sure of it that they won't find me!

_**3 HOURS LATER...**_

I'm getting out of this place, 'cuz a Elite just bit me. But it was kinda cute... NOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't have alot of strong emotions.

Back to the escape...

I know that Velocity will be mad... but...

_No I won't! Now.. take us back to Dark Land/ Castle Bleck!_ A dark, deep, and mysterious voice said.

_This is rare for me, but I would hug you because I have never been this happy to hear you._I replied.

_Let's just go._

So, I walked to the entrance, broke down the door, walked out... to the moon... and flipped to Castle Bleck.

But, when I opened the door, 1st, no one was there, and 2nd, I had a metal collar around my neck with a small green screen.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled.

I looked around for Bleck, but the only person I found was O'Chunks... he looked like he was beat up, and I looked closer... there was bruises and gore on him.

"What happened here?" I asked in a serious tone.

"..." He didn't say anything.

I punched him softly.

"WAKE UP!"

No awnser.

_Velocity... what happened here?_

_For once... I have no clue... I can't even predict this._

There was a flash of green light, and Velocity appeared right in front of me.

"But... I might know who can help..." She muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"My dear co-worker... Vixen." Velocity replied.

"Okay... let's go. But, where is she?"

"You'll just have to find out."


	30. Chapter 29- Vixen

"Okay, I'll tell you," Velocity said.

"Vixen is at a bar, because she had an accident, and injured herself. So, I guess that she's drinking the pain away, so to speak." Velocity continued.

"Sounds like a total sleaze to me." I hissed.

"Well... I have to warn you, she's kind of a floozy." Velocity whispered.

"Oh, great." I sighed.

"Vixen isn't _that_ bad..." She mumbled.

"OH! One more thing!" Velocity remembered.

"She... she... she's drunk." Velocity said a little louder.

"Joy," I growled.

"She's at the Dark Land Bar." She exclaimed.

"Okay... let's just freakin' go."

_**MEANWHILE... AT THE DARK LAND BAR...**_

At a table, there was a slick, black chair that sat up tall. A black Koopa (the kind with no beak... like the Koopalings) with black and red wings sat in the clair, with her legs on the place that her arms would go.

The Koopa was licking her crimson lips. Surrounding her, was two bros. one Fire, and one Hammer.

"Flame, come give Mistress Vixen a kiss." The Koopa demanded, waving her finger at the Fire Bro.

"Yes, Babe!" The Fire Bro. replied, with some drool on his lips.

Vixen got up, stretched her wings a little bit, and held his face to her's. They kissed on the lips for a long, long time.

After that, Flame stared at her chest.

"Don't look there." Vixen warned, and slapped Flame.

Flame grinned.

"Oh, looooook Flame boy! You have some liiiiip stick on your lips! Now, go wash that stuff off so you won't look gay." Vixen said slowly.

"Kay, Babe!" He muttered.

Vixen blew him a kiss, and Flame replied with a flirty glance, raising his eyebrows. Vixen slightly laughed.

Vixen swished around the alcohol that was left in her glass, and a waitor came over there and filled it to the brim.

"I HAVE A PREDICTION!" She yelled after she took a few sips of her drink.

Everyone gathered around her, and Flame ran out of the restroom.

"I think that Velocity and a stranger will come in barge in here, the stranger has a tracking device on her neck, Flame will see the stranger and flirt with her, but the stranger will kick his a**, the stranger will grab me, take her to her home, and make me predict more in the next 3 minutes." Vixen announced.

Everyone gasped.

_**OUTSIDE OF THE BAR...**_

Velocity and I walked inside. The lights were dimmed, there was drunk people playing poker, and there was a black Koopa running to Velocity.

"Velocity!" The Koopa exclaimed.

"Want a drink?" The Koopa asked and held a glass filled with vivid maroon liquid inside of it.

"No thank you, Vixen." Velocity said politely.

"Got it." Vixen replied.

"FLAME! COME MEET THE STRANGER!" Vixen shouted.

A Fire Bro. came walking twoard Vixen, he saw me, and he hugged me.

"GET OFF OF ME! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?!" I yelled.

"Umm, no. But you're sooooo hot, Babe!" The Fire Bro. exclaimed.

So... I got out my x-acto (from my pocket), and I cut him across the face. Eyeballs and all.

"It's a smaller cut... but you'll feel the vast pain across your stupid, ugly, pittiful face." I said evily.

"Flame, if I were you, I wouldn't mess with Kortez." Velocity warned the Fire Bro.

"Okay... but I'll see YOU later, babe!" Flame exclaimed to me.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I shouted.

Flame went away.

"Good.." I mumbled.

"Vixen, we kind of need you." Velocity said.

"Okay... let's go." Vixen replied.

_**20 MINUTES LATER, WE GOT TO CASTLE BLECK...**_

"Okay, first, stranger, that thing around your neck is a tracking device, and your family is... well... Mimi and Dimentio are being held hostage in Fawful's clutches, Mr. L is with King Boo, Count Bleck is with," Vixen predicted.

Vixen scratched her head.

"Count Bleck is with Iggy having a Physco Teddy party, and Nastasia is.. unknown."


	31. Chapter 30

"Okay, I guess I'm going to Fawful's house..." I sighed.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Velocity asked.

"No, I want to go by myself." I replied.

"B-b-but... you might get hurt!" Velocity warned.

"It's fine." I growled.

"You might need us! What will happed if you got hurt?" Vixen asked.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" I snarled.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" Velocity replied.

"Just stay here and watch O'Chunks... if he wakes up, call me." I mumbled.

"Okay then." Velocity said.

I walked out, and started to go to Fawful's house.

"I don't know why Velocity can just follow me everywhere. I mean, its not like I'll get hurt or anything! Also, I have quick wits! I'm not stupid." I thought out loud.

"I'm not walking this whole damn way, I can flip." I said to myself.

And guess what I'm going to do, YOU GUESSED IT! I'm gonna flip!

So, I flipped, appeared in the Beanbean Kingdom, and ran as fast as I could.

After 256 seconds, I was to Fawful & Cackletta's home.

Man, Fawful probably will NEVER move out!

Anyways, I barged inside, and saw Cackletta sitting on a couch.

"Who is it?" She groaned.

"Um... a Koopa..." I replied, while walking twoards the hallway.

"Is it a Koopaling?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Cackletta gasped, got up, and saw me.

"Well, I've never saw you before! What's your name?" Cackletta exclaimed.

"Kortez." I said with a little happiness in the back of my throat.

"Then give Granny Cackletta a hug!" She said happily.

She embrassed me, and I hugged her back.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"I need to see Fawful... like now." I growled.

"Well, he's in his room, the fourth room to the right." She replied.

"Thanks, Cackletta." I said, and walked to Fawful's room.

As I walked down the long hallway, I noticed a door that looked suspisious.

_Hmmm... I'll find that out sooner or later._

Anyways, I saw Fawful's room, and barged in.

"OKAY, WHERE'S MIMI AND DIMENTIO?!" I yelled aggresively.

I saw Fawful sitting in a corner with two cages, and he got up, and turned around.

"Why should I tell you, you little girl?" He snapped.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL, YOU STUPID BRAT!" I hissed loudly.

"Now, release them...OR FREAKING DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU STUPID GREEN BITCH!" I snarled.

"NO!" Fawful replied.

I got closer to him, punched him (like... SUPER HARD), and he blacked out.

"Sissy!" Mimi exclaimed, and her face got brighter.

"Hey, Mimi!" I replied happily. (I like to be more nice to her, because I hate to see Mimi sad)

"HI KORTEZIPOO!" Dimentio spat.

"Hi, freak." I replied, while trying to open the cages.

"Kortez... do you know that you have a tracking device on your ne-" Mimi said, but I interupted her.

"Yeah... I know." I mumbled, and punched the cage lock.

The cage lock fell off, and I got Mimi out.

"Mimi, flip to Castle Bleck." I demanded.

"Will do, Sissy!" She exclaimed, and flipped.

I got Dimentio out, and he flipped to Castle Bleck, too.

So... where to next...OH YEAH! To Weegee's Mansion! (Luigi's mansion)

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	32. Chapter 31- The Search for Mr L

Okay, now to Weegee's Mansion.

I opened Fawful's window, and jumped out. Then, I flipped to The Green Guy's mansion.

_**AT LUIGI'S MANSION... ;3**_

King Boo had Mr. L cornered, and Mr. L had a green collar on, with a silver bell.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!" King Boo cackled.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Mr. L screamed.

"Now... my PET..." King Boo started to say.

"NO! I REFUSE TO EAT CHAIN CHOMP KIBBLE! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" Mr. L defended for himself.

"Well... what about canned Blitty food?" King Boo asked.

"Is it the tuna kind?" Mr. L replied.

"NO! YOU WILL EAT THE CHICKEN-CARROT-NOODLE-SURPRISE KIND!" King Boo shouted.

"Awww..." Mr. L sighed.

"OKAY... Enough with the games... now to TORTURE TIME! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" King Boo lauged.

_**AT THE ENTRANCE OF LUIGI'S MANSION...**_

I walked to the front door, opened it, and went inside. As I walked in, I heard screaming... of a certain stupid bi***.

_Mr. L..._

So, I walked to the place where I heard screaming, and ran to the huge white figure, and poked on him.

"EX-CUSE ME!" I shouted angrily.

The Boo turned around.

"Why the _hell_ do you have my uncle?" I asked. (Oh.. if you're wondering, I count Mr. Stupid Green Guy L, as my uncle. :D )

"Shut up little girl!" King Boo spat, getting spit on my shades.

"You...got...your shitty spit... on...my...SHADES!" I yelled angrily and aggressively.

"What's so wrong with that? What are you going to do? Maul me?" King Boo asked in a smart-aleck way.

"I'm not going to maul you... I'M GOING TO MAUL YOUR FACE! Or, CROWN!" I screamed.

So, I jumped on his crown, kicked and punched his face, and licked his crown.

"GET OFF!" He shouted.

"Uh-uh." I shook my head.

After almost one hour of mauling, I finally got off.

"NOW, I'm leaving with Mr. L." I said, grabbed Mr. L's ear, and walked out.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Mr. L exclaimed all the way out of the door, thus I was still pulling his ear.

"Go home, already." I demanded, and shoved him.

"Okay," He replied.

I ran off.

"WAIT, I CAN'T FLIP!" Mr. L shouted.

"WELL, FOLLOW ME! BUT YOU GOTTA CATCH UP, FIRST! I'LL RACE YA!" I yelled/replied to Mr. L, and ran faster.

Mr. L was plodding his chubby legs across the ground, so, I thought that I'll sit down. So, I did... BUT I WON'T LET THIS LEAD TO A KOOPA AND THE GOOMBA (Fox and the Hare) SITUATION!

I kept my eyes wide open to watch out for Mr. L, and I saw him coming, so I ran to Dark Land.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**:D**_

_**:3**_

_**:D**_

_**:3**_


	33. Chapter 32

Mr. L finially catched up.

"I think that I'm gonna go to the Antagonist House, and play poker." Mr. L said, catching his breath.

"Ok." I replied, and flipped to King Dad's castle.

When I arrived, Larry was at the door trembeling.

"I-I-I-I-IGGY HAS GONE MAD! HE'S HOSTING A PSYCHO TEDDY PARTY! HE'S ALREADY TOOK MORTON AND LEMMY! SAVE ME! HE SAID I'M NEXT!" Larry said in a frightened way.

"Just let me in, it's cold." I demanded, and pushed him out of the way.

"NOOO! HE'LL TAKE YOU NEXT!" Larry warned me.

"I don't care." I replied, and walked to Iggy's room.

When I was about to open the door, Wendy came running twoard me, and blocked the door.

"Don't go in there!" She said.

"Why?" I asked, in shock that Wendy would actually care.

"Iggy will never let you out!" She exclaimed.

"Wendy, I've been warned by a blue loser."I mumbled.

"For once, Larry is right!" She replied.

"Please, don't go in there." She pleaded.

"No, now move aside." I said with anger in the back of my voice.

"DO NOT GO INSIDE OF IGGY'S ROOM!" Wendy demanded.

"I AM GOING INSIDE OF THAT ROOM, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" I shouted, shoved Wendy, and slammed the door open.

When I looked inside of the room, there was a random song playing in the background, Iggy had Count Bleck's top hat on, Morton and Lemmy were sitting on chairs trying to act not creeped out by Iggy's dancing, and Bleck was sitting, also.

Iggy spotted me, and grabbed my shoulders.

"HI SISSYKINZ! DO YOU WANNA JOIN THE PART-" Iggy yelled crazily.

"Hi, now, the party is over." I said, slapped Iggy across the face, and took the hat.

Iggy sighed.

Count Bleck saw me, and I walked over there. I put on his hat for him.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

Lemmy, Morton, and Bleck followed me out of the room.

"Count, leave. I need to find Nastasia." I mumbled, and Count flipped with nothing to say.

Now... to find Nassy...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	34. Chapter 33

_I don't wanna go and find Nassy right now, she's mature._

So, I flipped to Castle Bleck.

As I walked in, I saw Vixen doing Mimi's pigtails.

"Oh, hey Kortez! I made cookies!" Velocity exclaimed when I came in the living room.

Mimi elbowed Velocity slightly.

"Sorry, Mimi and I made them together." Velocity mumbled, and Mimi blushed.

"I think they're delicious!" Vixen said.

"Yeah, well, you think almost everything is good, because you're drunk." I snarled.

"What's drunk?" Vixen and Mimi asked together.

I slapped my forehead.

"Why are you in a bad mood, Kortez?" Vixen asked.

" I have ran all over the freakin' BeanBean Kingdom and Dark Land to find some people, and I'm tired, and I STILL have to fing Nassy." I growled.

"Oh, um..." Vixen mumbled.

I flipped to my room, and slammed the door... hard.

_I heard you back there, what's wrong?_ Velocity asked.

_Can you, for once, just get out of my head?_

_Okay, but if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen._

_Got it._

I layed in my bed, and thought... about stuff.

_**45 MINUTES LATER, OF LAYING ON MY BED AND THINKING...**_

I heard footsteps outside of my door, so I creeped up to my door, and it slammed open.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL _YOU_!" Mr. L shouted.

"L?" I was confused.

He walked over to me.

"Go to the foot of your bed." He demanded.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

I walked over there, and he followed me.

He jumped on my bed, and stood up, he was now about to my height.

"You know... Nastasia was here all along." He said with a softer voice.

"Rrrrgh.." I growled.

"Did you know... I'm really not your Uncle?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

Mr. L stood there for a second, looking at me.

"Good." He exclaimed quietly.

"Don't tell the Count about this..." He said sternly.

Mr. L grabbed my shoulders, and kissed my lips... for a LONG time.

I tried to push him back, but he wouldn't let me leave.

Suddenly, Nastasia barged in.

She gasped, and I gave her the I-Hate-This,-Please-Help-Me look.

But, she ran off.

After a few seconds later, he let go.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BITCH?" I shouted angrily.

"Uh, L-ater!" He exclaimed, and glided out of the door.

"RRRGH! YOU JUST PASSED THE BAD BITCH'S LINE!" I yelled out of the door, and ran after him.

_**And of course, TO BE CONTINUED!  
**_


	35. Chapter 34

I ran to the kitchen, when I saw Nastasia talking to Count Bleck.

So, to snoop, I flipped on top of the fridge, and listened.

"Nastasia, I've been thinking," Count Bleck mumbled.

"How can I put this... well,"

"W-would you marry me?" He asked, and held out a black, silky box with a silver ring inside.

"Um, sure, Count!" Nastasia exclaimed and blushed.

I was so shocked, that I fell off of the fridge.

There was a loud BANG, because I fell off.

Nastasia and Bleck turned around.

"Kortez, was you here while we were talking?" Bleck asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, Count...Speaking of Kortez, you wouldn't BELIEVE what I saw Kortez and Mr. L doing..." Nastasia grinned.

"Bye Nassy, gotta go!" I muttered, while sweating.

Bleck grabbed my hair.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady." Bleck snarled.

"Mr. L and Kortez were kissing." Nastasia said.

"WHAT?! YELLED COUNT BLECK!" Bleck yelled.

I flipped outside, and to my surprise, Mr. L was there.

"Hey, bad bitch." He greeted.

"Don't even try to flirt with me!" I hissed.

"Okay, okay!" Mr. L replied.

"Thanks to you, I'm most likely DEAD!" I yelled.

"From what?" He asked.

"THE DAMN KISS!" I shouted angrily.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to MY boyfriend." I growled.

"See ya later, sexy bitch." Mr. L exclaimed.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALA!" I shouted.

"Man, you're pissed." He said.

I nodded and walked to the Creepy Steeple.


	36. Chapter 35 - The Breakup Part 1

45 MINUTES LATER, I ARRIVED AT THE CREEPY STEEPLE AND WENT UP TO DOOPLISS'S ROOM, AND THIS IS WHAT I SAW...

"D-doopliss?! What are y-you doing?! Why would you do this to me?!" I asked him.

For he was with Vivian, kissing her HARD. Plus, it gets worse. So, he was petting on her, and playing with her bangs, and he had his arm around her. Just one question... why?

He walked over to me.

"It's not what you think!" He was freaking out.

"You're right! YOU LOVE HER! And come to think, I thought we had something going on... you make me sick. WE'RE DONE HERE!" I snarled.

My heart sank yet again.

"Cheater." I mumbled.

Then I flipped out.

"He he he!" Vivian laughed evily.

Vivian went away.

A tear came from Doopliss's eye, then another, and another.

"I didn't know that Doopliss liked her that well. Now I feel sad..." I mumbled.

I was going back to someone who...loves me, Count Bleck. 35 minutes later, I was there.

"Kortez? What are you doing here?" Bleck asked me when I walked in the castle.

"I am... heartbroken..." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Doopliss was kissing Vivian... now we're broke up. But, he was my happiness. Now my heart looks like the Chaos Heart. Grey. Dark. Colorless, there's only ONE tiny speck of love. I only have one person that I still love. You. You would never kick me out, right?" I asked.

"No, my Chaos Heart! But, I don't know how to mend a broken heart." He replied, then hugged me.

"Maybe you should go and to talk to your siblings. Surely they have your shell. Ha ha, beanish joke!" He said.

"Uh.. okay." I replied, then flipped out.


	37. Chapter 36 - The Breakup Part 2

**THIS PART OF THE BREAKUP IS MOST LIKELY THE SHORTEST, SO, YEAH.**

I flipped to King Dad's castle and when I got there, Bowser opened the door.

"Ugh." He snarled, then slammed the door shut.

I walked a little bit past his castle, then I saw a empty building surrounded by lava.

"Ah... perfect." I mumbled.


	38. Chapter 37- The Breakup Part 3

"Ah... this will be... perfect." I mumbled.

"I think I'll start a buisness, and run it in that building. A buisness... a buisness that kills enimies... for a price." I mumbled.

"I will be the silent killer! MWAHAHA! Gosh, im going crazy... I feel lonely... I DONT CARE! HAHA!" I yelled.

I started walking down a little road back to Toad Town, but I paused when I saw a group of 4 tough enimies that were punching each other.

I walked over to them, they were a Fire Bro. that was farmilliar, a Spiny with black and red eyes, a ( JUST A LITTLE BIT cute) Dry Bones, then last but not least, a Duplighost. Ironic, no? Then they turned around and started drooling.

Apperently, they have some problem with spit.

"Uh... hi." The Spiny said.

"Hey! I call dibs on the hottie!" The Fire Bro. replied.

"Excuse them, they just have a problem when they get around freakin' flaming girls. Oh, my name is Skulldugery. I bet your name is Im So Hot." The Dry Bones asked me.

"Uh... thanks?" I replied.

"Eerr... Hi my name is Jake. Your so cute, Uh I mean tough looking." The Duplighost mumbled.

"Um thanks again. Anyways, do you guys want to work with me?" I asked.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YOU HOTTIE!" They all shouted together.

"Okay then. Follow me. My name is Kortez, don't wear it out." I snarled.

The group walked behind me to the building.

**Doopliss** Interlude!

A tear ran down from Doopliss's eye.

"My hands feel empty... the spases between my hands are where her's fit perfectly..." Doopliss mumbled.

"I guess that I have to go back to Auntie... because at the Creepy Steeple, some of Kortez stuff is there." Doopliss sighed.

_At __**Auntie's **__House..._

"Oh, my little Doopy Woopy! What brings you here to your Auntie?" Auntie asked.

"Aww is that a widdle tear I see?" She continued.

"Yes... Kortez broke up with me!" Doopliss sniffed as he threw his arms over Auntie.

"I told you that you didn't need to be with that ugly, repolsive, weirdo koopa. But you can stay with your Auntie any time, sweetie pie. Though, if you're _still_ lonely... that pretty Duplighost, Lilly, is still here. Lilly is very nice, sweetheart. You should go talk to her, Sheetie Sweetie." Auntie suggested.

"#1, K-Kortez isn't ugly... she's pretty. And #2 I guess I could talk to Lilly... B-but don't plan on me trying to get something starte-" Doopliss protested.

His mouth dropped open, because Lilly, a Duploghost with a blonde ponytail, eyes like Doopliss, but blue pupils, a pearl necklace with a ruby red star bordered with gold trim, and red high heels.

"Um... err... Hey Slick, I mean Lilly." He mumbled.

"Oh, hi Doopliss! It's been a long time, right? So I heard that you got dumped. But... I think I can make it better."Lilly said sweetly.

Lilly leaned over on Doopliss, Auntie got her camera ready, and Doopliss and Lilly kissed. Auntie snapped a picture of it.

Back to **Kortez**.

The group walked to the empty building.

They all stepped in.

"Okay... it looks like there is 3 bedrooms, a attic, a basement, a kitchen, 1 bathroom, and a office."I said.

"So I have a bedroom, I guess that Kortie can have the other one (thus she dosen't have a place to stay AND, SHE MESSAGES ME ALL OF THE DAMN TIME, plus, she is just set on us being best friends), and you all can share the big one." I continued.

"What kind of buisness are we going to run?" Jake asked.

"A killing buisness. We kill enimies, and _pests_ for a price..." I replied.

"Anything for you hot stuff!" Flame exclaimed.

"Baby, shut up... I heard enough... from you." I snarled.

"SHE CALLED ME BABY! WE MUST HAVE SOMETHING GOING ON!" Flame shouted.

"Shut your trap dude." Spike mumbled.

"Ok." Flame replied.

**Doopliss** interlude.

"Wow... that was...awesome." Doopliss mumbled.

Lilly got closer to him and whispered, "I know."

"Why don't you two go take a walk? That would be fun for you love birdos!" Auntie spat.

"That would be fun! Let's go Doopliss." Lilly said sweetly.

Back to **Kortez**...

"Hey, while you guys unpack and clean, I'm going to take a walk... in this." I said as I held up a black cape and a white bandana.

"This is my 'Silent Killer' chlothes. What do you think?" I asked them.

"It's dark... AND SOOO COOL!" Skulldugery shouted.

"Thanks... Now I gotta go." I mumbled.

I walked past Doopliss's Auntie's house. And I saw Doopliss with a Duplighost girl.

Then I flipped over to them.

"Well Doopliss, I didn't know that you hated me bad enough to push me to the side for a different girl! Well bye, you nasty, repolsive, ugly, weirdo cheater! I hope you're happy..." I snarled.

Then I slapped him and his girlfreak.

"Was that Kortez?" Lily asked Doopliss.

"Ya think?! Now I feel bad. But as Kortez would say... You should..." Doopliss mumbled.

"Oh, If you want me to leave I wi-" Lilly asked.

"No. I like you..." Doopliss smiled.

Back to **Kortez**.

I flipped back to the building and stormed up to my room, and suprisingly Jake, Spike,and Skulldugery were painting my room.

"Aww man. She's here guys." Spike sighed.

"Aww..."Skulldugery mumbled.

"We were trying to paint and redo your room... and the only thing that has to be done is the paint has to dry." Jake said sweetly.

His face reminds me of Doopliss... just a little bit... not that I still have feelings for him or anything... Okay. I admit it... I still have feelings for him, and I still love him.

"Thanks guys..." I said.

"I want a huggie from the hottie!" Spike exclaimed.

The boys all gathered around me and hugged me.

"I need to tell you something, well, a stupid guy broke up with me, but I don't think that you'll care." I muttered while turning around.

"Wait... WHO WOULD BREAK UP WITH A HOT BABE LIKE YOU?!" Skulldugery and Jake shouted.

"Doopliss would. I dunno why he would do that to me... we've kissed like 3 ti- um we NEVER kissed..." I said.

"Harsh." Jake mumbled.

"Uh I gotta go.." I said.

"Again?" Jake asked.

"Are you going to that nasty Doopliss?" Jake asked again.

"It's not your business." I snarled.

AT **AUNTIE'S** HOUSE.

"Ah I guess I'll go to bed! Mrs. Fluffy, Mr. Fluffy, Ms. Koopa, Ms. Bleck, Ms. Lilly, Ms. Vivian, and last but not least, my plush of my _brother _Mr. Jake." Doopliss said happily.

He got in bed, and felt something under the covers.

"Hmm?" Doopliss mumbled.

He uncovered the covers and looked.

"I've let go, finally over you. This drama that you put me through. I'm better, all alone, alone, alone, alone." I sung crazily.

"AAAAH! AUNTIE AUNTIE AUNTIE! Oh hi Kortez! AUNTIE AUNTIE! KORTEZ IS IN MY BEDDIE-BYE!" Doopliss yelled.

I put my hand on his mouth.

"Shhhh... Now, I wasn't here. I know you love me." I whispered.

"No I don-" Doopliss got cut off, for I kissed him.

"I trusted you, you were the first, then you lied, oh and it get's worse. You broke me down, now just look around. Who's all alone now?" I sung and vanished into the wind, leaving a scale and the window open.


	39. Chapter 38- The Breakup Part 4

I ran off from Auntie's house, and flipped to the building.

When I entered, Flame was waiting at the door.

"Hey babe!" He tried to sound cool.

"Move, stupid hoe." I growled.

"Okay." Flame replied.

I walked in, and ran to my room.

"Ugh." I sighed, and collapsed on the floor (on purpose).

I'm just going to bed. Before I did, I locked the door. Just so no one can get in.

_**THE NEXT MORNING... :3**_

I got up, and went downstairs.

Flame was (YET AGAIN) waiting for me.

"LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" I hissed.

I punched him in the gut, and across the face.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"14." I replied.

"Well, older babes CAN'T tell _ME _what to do!" Flame yelled.

"Oh yeah?!" I growled, got on my hands and knees, and crowched down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I stayed silent.

My tail waved a bit, and I slightly growled.

When he lost intrest in me, and turned around...and I pounced!

"AAAAAAH! GET OFF, BABE!" He screamed.

I was biting his face, kicking his belly, and scratching his shoulders with my claws.

Eventually, Jake, Skulldugery, and Spike had to come to me and pry me off of Flame.

"RRRRRRRRGH!" I growled at them.

"I'm sorry, bu-" Jake tried to appoligize.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, babe... but..." Flame said.

He took off my glasses, punched and scratched (A very powerful punch and scratch...) my left eye, and there was a HUGE cut across it.

I picked up my glasses.

"Our jobs start today." I mumbled, and walked out of the building with blood dripping down my shirt.

_This is gonna leave a mark..._

But, hey! I'll probably get a scar... no biggey.

Oh, I forgot the fliers, the advritisement for the business.

I'll have to go and get those...


	40. Chapter 39- The Breakup Part 5

So, I went back to the building and got the fliers. When I walked in, Flame was waiting for me, surprise, surprise...

"Listen, babe, I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Whatever." I mumbled, walked in, got the fliers and walked out.

_**1 HOUR LATER, AFTER PUTTING THE FLIERS UP IN PLACES WITH ANTAGONISTS...**_

I immediately rushed to the office in my cape and bandana.

Flame followed me.

"Don't interrupt me when a person asks for a job for us to do." I growled.

"Okay." He replied.

There was five minutes of silence and looking at each other.

Interrupting our silence, Skulldugery (two L(s) in his name..) came running to me, dropping bones.

He slammed his hands on my desk.

"We have a customer!" He alerted me.

"Got it." I said sternly.

Skulldugery left quickly, and the "customer" came in.

To my surprise, it was Luigi.

"What brings you here? " I asked.

"I heard that you kill people on a flier," He replied.

"Anyways, I need you to... 'get rid' of Mario." He said quietly.

I grinned under the white peice of cloth.

"Got it." I grinned.

Luigi left.

"GUYS, TO YOUR POSITIONS!" I yelled, and went to the living room.

The guys were in a line.

"We have a job to do." I said sternly, walking down the line.

"Spike, you're my shield, and Skullduggery, I'll throw your bones at the enemy," I continued.

"Flame, just stay outside." I growled.

He nodded.

I walked outside, and ran to the Mushroom Kingdom with the group following me.

_**AT MARIO'S HOUSE...**_

Spike was in his shell, I was holding it, and Skullduggery was in peices, for I was holding a couple bones.

"And, NO! Flame, you cannot come with us." I growled.

"Aw, come on ba-"

"I SAID NO!" I shouted angrily.

"Kortez!" Spike exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"Don't ya think that you should take off your shades, so no one can recognize you?" He asked.

That WAS a good idea, so I obeyed.

After that, I barged in his house, in my black cape with a hood, my glowing vivid blue eyes showing, and a white bandana over my mouth.

Mario was watching T.V. in the dark living room, and shoving buttery popcorn in his mouth. He noticed that the door was open.

I glided to the kitchen, and hid under the counter.

"L-luigi? Is that y-y-you?" Mario asked with his voice fading into a small echo.

When Fatty #2 (Mario) wasn't looking, I opened all of the cabinets.

"Who's here?" He said, with his voice trembling.

"Oh, silly Homo Sapian!" I retorted darkly.

"I'm right here!" I grinned evily, and jumped on top of the fridge.

I started to swing my legs, and I glared at Mario. My eyes glowed in the dark light, and I threw a bone at him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"Right here!" I shouted back in an aggravated tone, and I jumped on him.

"AAAAAAH!" Mario screamed.

I scratched him across the face, and kicked him in the gut.

"GET OFF!" He yelled.

Luigi crept out of his room, and grinned at me. I grinned back.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" I screamed, and punched him in the back.

He coughed up blood, and fell to the floor. I put my foot on his chest.

I put all of my weight on my foot, and Mario couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Mama... miaaa..." Mario mumbled.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" I shouted.

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**_

I poked Mario with a bone.

"Hey! FATTY! Are you dead?" I asked.

He didn't move, and his belly wasn't moving... so... he's dead. Good.

"Spike, Skullduggery!" I exclaimed.

Skullduggery formed back into a Dry Bones, not a pile of bones, and Spike came out of his shell.

"He's dead." I said.

We all walked out, Flame handed me my shades, and I put them on.

Now, I'm certain that NOTHING can get in my way. If they do, they're D-E-A-D! MWAHAHA!


	41. Chapter 40- URGENT MESSAGE AT THE END!

**MORE BREAKUP! PART 6! WOO!  
**-

The group decided to take me to a resteraunt, so I agreed. The only reason why I agreed, is 'cuz they said that they will pay for it.

Skullduggery told me to wear something "cute", and I replied..

"You wish, son of a bitch."

But the only bad thing, is that they won't let me leave the building, unless I do. So, I DO have a dress... do NOT ask why.

It has a black top, with a silver belt, and a purple ripped bottom. It's short, because I can't HANDLE long things. Also, I cannot stand not having chlothes on.

I put the dress on, and put my hair down. My hair is prettly long... like to the middle of my shell. Then, I walked outside, and waited...

_RRRRGH! THIS DRESS IS ITCHY! _

But, I have to suck it up, because, I can't act like this at the resteraunt..

As I itched my leg, the little igit, Flame walked out.

"Well, someone looks fox-ay!" Flame exclaimed.

"Mmm hmm." I mumbled back, turning around.

Skullduggery, Jake, and Spike walked out.

They were all wearing bow-ties.

"Let's go!" They all said together.

**GO TO MY PROFILE, IF YOU HAVE AN OC THAT YOU WANT IN HERE, CHECK IT OUT!**


	42. Chapter 41- Breakup Part 7! OC TIME!

Flame informed me that we're going to Chicken Land, which is fine with me. So, I ran like a steriod-filled Hawk.

_**OH YEAH, THE AWESOME SAMANTHA MARIE (I'm gonna call her that, 'cuz I like it) BELONGS TO LUIGI'SGIRLFRIEND AND THE EPIC LINK (No, not the guy!) BELONGS TO FAIRHAIREDADVENTURESEEKER, THE ANNOYING, BUT AWESOME VIA BELONGZ TO CAYLEN-FOREVER!**_

The group FINIALLY catched up, and we walked in.

OH GREAT!

My LEAST favorite people are here!

Oh, great!

Mr. L, my ex, and Lilly... To my surprise, Mr. L had a girl with him, and with the girl, there was yet ANOTHER girl.

Doopliss spotted me, and turned his head.

"Uh, come on guys, let's get a table," I mumbled. "over there."

We walked to the reservation table (or whatever the heck you call it), and got a table.

"I'm sorry, but since we're so crowded, you will have to share a table with those three over there." The reservation guy said, pointed to Mr. L, and we walked over there.

When I was walking, I felt a shot of uncomfortableness on my leg. Surprisingly, it sorta hurt.

"What the?!" I mumbled aggresively.

"OHMIGOSH! Y-Y-YOU'RE A BAD GUY!" A girly voice shreiked.

I now felt tired, and faint-ish.

"J-Jake, i-is there anything on m-my leg?" I said, stumbling on some words.

"Oh, yeah. There's a Fuzzy!" He exclaimed, and grabbed an object off of the back of my leg.

He showed me a pink Fuzzy, and it had a shirt that said 1D on it, a bow, and eyelashes.

"Y-y-you're a bad guy!" She shreiked.

"Well, you're an annoying b-bitch." I replied, the stupid little worm sucked some of my HP! (Yes, I am aware that the pink ones suck FP, but don't test Caylen-Forever's logic).

Suddenly, Larry appeared.

"HEY! YOU! KORTEZ, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!:D" Larry scolded, and magicly went through the floor.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Now, GO AWAY, LITTLE FUZZY!" I yelled.

"But, you're a bad guy! And I wanna get to know you! My name's Via, and I love 1D, and I love to study about 1D, and sing their songs, and hang out with friends, and have have sleep overs, and watch T.V., and get on KoopBook, and sing 1D songs, and get on KoopBook an-" Via said FASTLY, but I threw her across the room, and continued to the table.

When all of us got there, Mr. L looked at me.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO FKING KISS ME!" I shouted.

"Shhhh! Let's keep that at a lower level..." Mr. L grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" A girl with dark brown hair, emrald green eyes, brown wings, small diamond earrings, and a purple shirt replied in a crazy and WHAT-DID-YOU-JUST-SAY?! tone.

"Uh, nothing, Samantha." L said, with a little sweat on his forehead.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on the table.

Sitting across me, there was ANOTHER girl. She was pale, light-ish blue eyes, that looked like pools of blue water, of course with pupils, blonde hair, and a blue sweater over a brown shirt.

She looked at me.

"Hey! I'm Link! Seriously, my name IS Link. I'm being honest." She greeted.

"Okay, well, I didn't need to know that.." I mumbled.

The waitor came to us, and got our drinks.

"Kortez, you should tell the girls a little about yourself." Mr. L suggested, thus Samantha was holding onto his arm tightly.

"Mwahaha! Well, it looks like you have a girl on your arm, litterally! Hah!" I grinned, Mr. L gave me a JUST GET ON WITH IT SO SHE CAN GET OFF AND LISTEN look.

"Okay... So, my name is Kortez. Uh... hmm... I have a SHORT temper, I am NOT girly, I'm into blood, gore, killing, death, skulls, did I mention death? Also I study the Drain disease (REMEMBER THAT!), which is when blood drains from your eyes, mouth, and neck, I prefer for you not to ask about the neck, and I have NO tollerance for drama, I guess long story short." I explained.

"Oh, Drain is VERY, VERY, VERY rare. The older you are, the worse it gets."

"Okay..." Samantha and Link said together.

The waitor came back with our drinks, and took our orders.

Link ordered a chicken taco, with nachoes, Samantha Mr. L, Jake, Spike, Skullduggery, and Flame ordered chicken strips with fries, and I ordered chicken guts, not cooked, and nachoes.

Link gave me a weirded out look.

"Yeah, I like raw things, and I like the taste of flesh and blood." I grinned.

Our foor came fastly, to my surprise.

Link scarfed down the taco... wow. She must like Mexican food!

:3

I quickly turned around to look at Doopliss, he was holding Lilly's hand, which ALMOST made me just the slightest bit sad.

I turned back around, and ate the guts with my hands.

Samantha was givng Mr. L a crazy, yet hillarious look.

I kind of lauhged inside of myself, because Mr. L's weirded out face was GOLD!

In a matter of minutes, I ate the guts and the nachoes.

I got up to go to the bathroom, I was close to Link amd Samantha, but suddenly, a waitor with drinks SLAMMED into me, and the drinks spilled all over Samantha, Link, and I. My dress, Link and Samantha's shirt and pants had freaking soda ALL OVER THEM!

"No...WAY!" Samantha said in an aggervated tone.

"Oh...gosh, that. Was. A. New. Sweater. And. You. GOT POP ALL OVER IT!" Link yelled.

I slightly smiled, and walked into the bathroom.

"Man, this was expensive! To dad! Hah!" I smiled evily.

_That cured the itch!_

I got a paper towel and wiped off my dress, and walked out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	43. Chapter 42- The Breakup Part 8

**Link and the Vortex both belong to FairHairedAdventureSeeker, HI! And Samantha :3 belongs to Luigisgirlfriend... HEY! HIYA! BONJOUR! HOLA! :D (no, I donot speak those languages)**

Flame payed for the food, and him and the group followed him to the building, for I said to leave me be for a while.

Link and Samantha were still there, looking outraged.

But, too bad! Why should I care? Anyways, Mr. L came closer to me, and I slowly backed away.

"Hey, sexy bitch." Mr. L grinned.

"Don't call me that." I replied in an aggervated tone.

"Okay, sexy bi-"

I put my hand on his mouth.

"Now, be a good boy, and go back to your girlfriend." I taunted, and pushed him toward Samantha.

Mr. L looked astonished, and he then returned talking to Samantha. I walked over to Link, and it looks like she got over the soda thing.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Oh, hiya!" She greeted.

Link gave me a happy smile, but of course, when would Kortez Koopa smile? OH GOSH! I'M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! HAH IN YO FACE LARRY! :D

Suddenly, YOU GUESSED IT! Larry came from the ceeling.

"NO NO NO NO, KORTEZ! THAT'S MY MY MY JOB!:D" Larry scolded, then a HUGE Vortex came, and took Larry away.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Oh, that's the Vortex, it's in my Fanfiction stories. " Link exclaimed.

Larry and the Vortex appeared.

"OH, JUST GO AWAY BLUE BAS****!" I yelled, and they left.

"I need to go... I have some business to do..." I said, and glided to a table next to Doopliss and Lily's.

Lily noticed me, and I gave her a I'm- Going - To - Kill - You! :3- smile, but with a sweet way.

She got Doopliss, and he noticed me.

I walked over to them.

"Oh, hello Lilly, and... Mister Cheaterkinz!" I smiled.

"What do you want?" Doopliss asked like he didn't care.

"Well, I'm just saying hello!" I exclaimed, and got close to Lilly.

"Doopliss, honey, go away... Or I could just make you!" I said happily.

Doopliss went to the casheir, and I grinned deviously.

"Lilly, I think that I want to take you somewhere! Ha, ha, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evily.

I grabbed her arm, and flipped to a dark alley...

"Good.. this looks like a great place to..." I said.

"Please, don't kill me!" She replied with a frightened tone.

"Oh, Lilly... I would NEVER kill you... today." I snarled.

She sighed.

"But if I EVER see you with Doopliss again... I'll make it to where you can NEVER WALK AWAY..." I hissed evily.

"Now, go back to your home." I demanded.

Lilly nodded, and she quickly ran away. But, I NEVER ley my prey get away THAT easily...

I decided that I'm going to linger around her...

So, I flipped to her, and flipped away.

I did that continuously... and she got SCARED!

"Tonight, out on the streets I'm gonna follow you..." I said quietly.

"W-who's here?" She shreiked.

"Mwa, Mwa, Mwahahahaha!" I laughed.

"See you on the streets tonight..." I whispered, and flipped.


	44. Chapter 43- The Breakup Part 9

I finially decided to go back to the building. Now that I said my threats, I'm freakin' fine.

I walked in, and glided to my room, and crashed on my bed.

It was now at least 1:00 a.m.

Suddenly, my door slammed open.

"We have another customer!" Jake alerted.

"Oh, gosh. Give me like five minutes to change." I replied back in a rushed tone.

"Okay, but hurry!" He warned, and sprinted to the office.

I put on my coat, and bandana. I also pulled the hood over my shades.

Damn. I forgot to take off my dress, and put a regular outfit on, but it's okay. The coat goes almost to my ankles, and covers my whole body.

Anyways, I ran to my seat.

"Sorry for the wait..." I said, in a dark way.

"No problem..." The "customer" replied.

"Oh, hi Bowser." I mumbled.

"How do you know my name?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Ha ha ha..." I laughed evily.

"Anyways, get to the point." I demanded.

"Okay, well... I have a... 'pest' in my life..." He growled.

"Who is the bitch?" I asked.

"F*cking Dark Bowser!" He snarled, and slammed his fist on my desk.

"Ah hah hah hah haaaah. I can see your hate for him already." I grinned evily.

"So, when do you want him murdered?" I asked.

"As soon as possible..." He growled.

"Okay, I'll go right now." I exclaimed, and ran out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" He yelled.

I walked back.

"What?" I said.

"Be careful, Kortez." He alerted me.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Is it that noticable?" I asked angrily.

"Nope." He assured me.

"Th-then how the crap did you kno-"

"I saw a little bit of your hair." He grinned.

"Oh..."

"Just go on." He retorted.

I nodded, got the guys, and sprinted to WHEREVER THE FREAKING HECK DARK BOWSER LIVES. (A/N If you just have an idea, just tell me!)

_**AT HIS HOUSE, OR WHATEVER...**_

Outside of his house, I gave the group a little "pep talk".

"You guys stay out here..." I warned.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Just, because." I snarled.

"Why, babe?" Flame tried to act cool again.

"Shut your damn mouth!" I hissed.

OH YEAH, I kept my shades on.

He shut up, and I slammed the Son of a Bitch's door open.

"Prepare to go to hell." I grinned, showing my x-acto-sharp teeth.

Dark Bowser was killing Dark Goombas (or whatever they're called, I have B.I.S, but I haven't batteled Dark Bowza yet.).

He turned around, and smiled, showing his sharper teeth aswell.

"Aren't you the assasian that I've been hearing about?" He grinned.

"Yes sir. Now less talk, more pain." I retorted.

"Are you here to kill me?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Then you came at the wrong time.." He muttered.

"So what you're saying is that YOU'RE going to kill ME? Hah!" I laughed evily.

"Exactly..." He said aggresively.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight." I grinned, did a flip, and landed right in front of him.

"Now, let's test if you're right..." I mumbled.

He tried to catch me, but I kept jumping.

_Don't stop jumping..._

_Don't..._

Dark (That's what I'm gonna call him) stopped for a second, like he was planning out his plan.

When he wasn't looking, I got my knife, and stabbed on the back of his neck. SCORE!

This is WAY more fun than I thought. Anyways, back to Dark... He was still planning out.

"Are you just gonna let me win or something?" I asked aggresively.

"Hell, no!" He growled, and ALMOST, by a hair, jumped on my body.

I let a quick sigh out.

"THIS IS F*CKING PAYBACK!" I yelled, in a RAAAAGE voice.

I jumped right on top of his head, got my knife, and sliced it through his whole face, kicked him in the damn gut, and punched him HARD on the back of his neck.

He dropped to his knees, and coughed up blood.

"Do I win?" I asked.

"N-nope." He snarled weakly.

He forced himself back up, grabbed my arm, and slung me around like a rag doll. But you could tell that he was about to drop dead, litterally. (Please excuse me if I spelled that wrong, litterally. 0_0)

"Have...you...had...enough?" He wheezed.

He slammed my body down.

"Nope." I said calmly.

I sprung back up, and pinned him down.

"You should REALLY get a reflection. That would make you be stronger, thus it would be your protection." I muttered.

"Now, I'm gonna finish you off." I grinned, and punched his stomach VERY hard.

He couched up even more blood, mixed with some puke.

"Now, give up..." I snarled.

". . . . ."

"Hah..." I laughed.

His eyes twitched, but he slowly got back up, and kicked my leg under myself. He pinned me down slowly, and punched my chest.

"I s-surrender.." He mumbled, and collapsed on the floor...

"Die." I said calmly, pulled a pistol from my coat pocket, and shot his chest... right through the heart.

I also pulled a stick of dynamite, breathed fire on it, and slowly walked out.

When I got out, I warned the guys.

"The building is about to expload, so you better get your ass out of here." I warned, and ran.

"Okay." All of them nodded.

We ran back to the building, but I stopped, and watched all of the embers dance in the cold December wind.

"I win." I muttered, and bits of lumber and such also flew around accompanied with the embers.

_**AT THE BUILDING...**_

It was NOW at least 4:30 a.m.

I am about to just fall on the couch, and sleep. But, Flame would probably "trip" on me...

So, I flipped to my room.

_**4 HOURS LAAAATER!  
**_I was still sleeping, when Jake rushed to me.

"Another customer."

"Kay."

I was already in the cape/coat thing-a-ma-jig, so I walked slowly to the office.

I jumped in my chair.

"You may speak." I retorted.

"Kill Doopliss." A VERY ANNOYING Duplighost demanded.

"O-okay.." I said.

IT WAS AUNTIE!

AUNTIE WANTS TO KILL DOOPLISS!

"Now, get to it." She told us to hurry.

I nodded.

_Oh crap..._


	45. Chapter 45- The Breakup 10 Part 12

Well, I guess that I'll do it...

"G-got it..." I muttered, and stormed out of the building.

"Muahahah." Auntie giggled quietly with a grin.

_**GOING TO DOOPLISS'S House!**_

I glided to the Creepy Steeple, jumped over the fence, and turned around, to see that no one was watching me.

"Okay... here we go." I said quietly.

I "melted into the shadows" and quickly broke the lock on the door. The Boos inside had a confused look on their face, but they noticed me.

"My, my, my... Isn't it Kortez Koopa?" One of the Boos growled.

"No... Just call me the Killer." I grinned, and ran up the stairs.

"HEY! HEY! HEEEY!" He yelled.

"Boos! Get her!"

"Mmmm hmmm haaaah!" I laughed evily, and flipped to Doopliss's room.

"Oh, hey bay-bee!" I smiled.

Doopliss was laying on his recliner, but he turned his head. He noticed me.

He groaned, and turned his head back around.

"Aww... is Sheet Freak tired?" I laughed evily, and swiftly ran up to him.

"Go away." He demanded.

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Just go away!" He hissed.

"Well, babe, I'm payed to be here." I replied with a smug smile.

I picked him up, and grabbed his sheet by the neck part, or whatever.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wh-what are you planning to d- ooooooh..." He got cut off, thus I kissed him.

I was thinking, while I stalled him.

_Well, I gotta stalk Lilly tonight, most likley do more killing sessions, and... k-kill Doopli-_

Doopliss jerked away from me, and breathed. He stood there in silence, looking at my bandana.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked, with a flash of rage in the back of hic voice mixed in with some sadness.

I looked at him... Standing there, with my x-acto.

"I can't..." I muttered, " I just... can't..."

"What's going on?" Doopliss looked confused.

"Do it." I continued.

"Do what?" He asked with a softer voice, taking baby steps closer to me.

"I-I CAN'T KILL YOU, OKAY?!" I yelled, and ran out the window, breaking glass.

Doopliss looked out of the window, but I ignored him.

_Damn... there's glass in my freaking arm... Too bad for me._

I ran as fast as I could to the Dark Land Bar. I need to talk to Velocity; she's most likely hanging out with Vixen.

When I got there, I slammed the door open... hard.

"Where's Vixen?" I growled.

Some people turned their heads, and quickly turned them back around, like they were scared.

_Oh yeah... I'm in the assasian outfit..._

I grinned, thus Vixen gets scared easily. So, I walked slowly around the bar, and I saw the flooz... Laying on a chair, surrounded with a swarm of boys, and acting all "sexy", there was Vixen.

Also, I had blood stains on my coat, because my arm WAS bleeding... Vixen is gonna be so scared! HAH, HAH, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I ran to her.

"Uh... w-w-who are y-you?" Vixen shrieked.

"Mua, MUA, MUAHAHAAAAAHAAAAAH!" I laughed, in the evilest way...

Vixen shuddered like a wimp.

"Okay, now where's Velocity?" I growled, with a glare.

"How should _I _know?" She replied.

"Worthless piece of shit..." I grumbled.

I stormed off, aggervatedly.

"HEY! All of you people in this bar," I shouted loudly and aggressively, "you better WATCH...YOUR...BAAAAACK!"

All of the people there glared at me, then I glided out.

_**AT THE BUILDING... **_

I arrived, and Jake was waiting for me.

"Urr... Flame said to meet him downstairs." He muttered.

"Okay." I replied.

I decided to walk slowly downstairs, because I haven't took it slow in a while. Perhaps I may take a forty-five minute break.

When I got down there, I searched for Flame's part of the HUGE room. They seperate the room with curtains.

I suddenly head a chattering noise, and followed it.

"Oooooh, Kortez is gonna be SOOO excited!" The noise exclaimed.

"Flame? Is that you?" I asked sternly.

A curtain right in front of me opened fastly. Flame was standing there with a bow-tie, and a black rose.

"C'mon in, babe!" He exclaimed.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me in.

"Wait," I growled. "Are you going to try to rape me?"

"No." He sighed.

"What about hump?" I asked.

"No, babe. No matter HOW bad I want to, I won't...today." He mumbled.

"Just get on with the point." I hissed, and took a step back.

Flame got closer to me, and closer, and closer...

"Too...close..." I growled in a deadly tone.

"Babe..." He started to talk.

"I have a confession." He grinned.

"What, you're a gay son of a bitch?" I said in a smart-aleck way.

"No," He replied. " I love you."

"SHOCKER!" I exclaimed like Princess Peach.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and got his head close to mine. I tried to kick him, but he didn't allow it.

"GET AWAY!" I shouted.

Of course, the slut-ish boy NEVER listens to me. He kissed me.

_SOMEBODY'S GOING TO DIE!_


	46. Chapter 45- The Breakup 10 22

He wouldn't let go!

"Mmmmmmm..." Flame mumbled, and licked my lips.

I started growling, and breathing violently through my nostrils. I never implied to be KISSING THIS FREAK! Trust me, it's NOT intriguing.

_I AM GOING TO KILLLLLLLL FLAME!_

Flame grabbed my hands, and wrapped them around his waist. His eyes were lost in the black part of my shades. I was at the point of KILLING now!

I tried to get my lips unlatched to his, but he breathed in, sucking my lips closer. He just gave me a "You're in MY demand, Babe..." grin.

He got his hand, and TRIED TO PUT THEM IN MY SHORTS! SERIOUSLY! But, I backed away.

I jerked away quickly, unlatching my lips, and ran away... from him. I ran upstairs, and to my office.

Surley Jake would have a "customer" there. And to my surprise, there was.

"Kor- Um, boss... Mr. Dimentio has been waiting." Jake mumbled, while sweating.

I slammed my body against my desk chair, swirled around, and screwed around with my bandana.

"Short and sweet. I want you to steal the Dark Prognosticus.. Quickly and quietly. Hurt anyone in your way. I have a 30 thousand coin reward. What do you say?" Dimentio said quickly, in his weird voice.

"Hmmm... Okay, it's a damn deal!" I exclaimed, but with a dark voice.

"Now, go steal it! Muahahaha!" Dimentio laughed quietly.

I slammed open the office door, grabbed Skullduggery, and ran outside. It was lightnening and thundering, thus that's the way that I like it.

"Hey, Kortez!" he exclaimed.

"Hi." I replied blankly.

I flipped with him to Castle Bleck. If I know anywhere like the back of my hands, it would be Castle Bleck. So, I flipped onto the roof, and there is a small opening from where I would jump into the room where dad would read it silently to himself.

I jumped into the hole, holding Skull's well, skull. All of his bones fell in aswell.

Count Bleck was talking to Nassy, not seeing me. I sneaked right up to the place where the Dark Prognosticus was.

"Muahahah..." I laughed, in the quietest way.

Suddenly, a knife rammed into the top of my hood, hardley cutting some hair off.

"COUNT! LOOK OUT!" an Irish voice alerted him.

I quickly grabbed the Prognosticus, b-but... there was no place to go.

Count grabbed me by my hood, and slammed me hard against the floor. O'Chunks grabbed me, spun me around, grabbed my neck, and wouldn't let go!

"L-l-let g-go..." I struggled to breathe.

"Drop the book." O'Chunks demanded.

"N-never..." I resisted.

Count Bleck stormed over to me, and gave me an evil stare.

"Finish it, Count?" O'Chunks asked.

"Keep it alive! DEMANDED COUNT BLECK!" Count replied.

I tried to pry O'Chunk's hands off of my neck.

"C-c-can't... b-b-breathe!" I stammered to say.

O'Chunks finially let go.

I grabbed the book, and threw Skullduggery's skull at O'Chunks. Quickly, I flipped to confuse Count.

Count flipped, and we were both in the same dimension.

"Put the book down... NOW!" he growled.

"NEVER!" I hissed.

I flipped back, and jumped to one of the block-thingies. Count followed me, and hit me with his sceptor.

"Greeeeeeeeeeat move," I said sarcasticly.

He didn't respond. Count just flipped RIGHT in front of me, and slammed me down.

"Rrrrrgh.." I growled quietly.

I got back up, with the Dark Prognosticus, and tried to run. Unfortunately, O'Chunks threw another knife.

"DAMN YOU, SLUT!" I yelled aggervatedly.

I dropped the slick book, and O'Chunks grabbed it quickly. He got the knife, picked me up by my hair, and threw me out of a window.

"I...will...read...that...book." I whispered, while laying in the white snow.

"Rrrgh... I hate snow..."

I got up, and Skullduggery's body formed back up. He followed me out. I grabbed his elbow, and flipped to the building.

I ran to my room, put on some jean shorts and a tank top, and fell on my bed. Surely sleeping untill Sunday will make me feel pretty good.

_**MY DREAM...**_

_I was running through a field... a black rose field. It felt so weird! Suddenly, Lord Crump fell magicly from the sky, and pressed a button that made the ground collaps._

_"OH LOOK! IT'S MAGICAL TIPPI!" he shouted._

_"NO! I HATE TIPPI!" I yelled._

_"IT'S IGGY POP!" Crump screamed like a fangirl._

_Iggy Pop, came from the sky (WHICH WAS IGGY IN ROCK CLOTHING), started singing his lines for Dirty Love, and smiling. _

_"I JUUUST WANNNNT YOUR DIIIIRTY LOOOOOVE!" he "sung"._

_Then, Wendy came from mid-air, and sung Ke$ha's line._

_"Okaaaaaay..." I muttered awkwarldly._

_**A COUPLE HOURS OF RIP OFF KE$HA SONGS...**_

I threw my hands on the sides, and jumped out of bed. I grabbed my phone, and checked what day it was.

_Good... It's Sunday._

Quickly, I slammed the door open, and ran to the kitchen. Jake was sitting at the table talking to Spike. I hid, so I could snoop on the conversation.

"So, I heard that we're getting some new members," chatted Jake.

"Only if the boss allows them to. I mean, she's HARD on ya!" Spike replied.

"I know... Maybe I can convince her! I've been wanting to talk to her for AGES," Jake said, "but she's never allowed me to."

"All that I'm gonna say is, don't test her logic." Spike slightly chuckled.

"You got that right, dude!" Jake exclaimed.

I stepped in there, not saying a word. I like it that way... quiet , and people dripping with suspence, wanting to know what you're thinking.

I got a bowl, filled it with cereal, and threw it down. The glass broke, and the guys looked at me like Urrm-What's-Wrong?

"Jake, clean it." I demanded.

"Yes, boss." he replied.

"Spike, come to my office, kay slut?" I said, with a "WHAT THE F*CK" look.

He nodded, and followed me to the office.

_**AT THE OFFICE...**_

"WHY THE F*CK DID YOU TELL THOSE WEIRDOS THAT THEY COULD JOIN THE GROUP?!" I snarled loudly.

"No, no, no! I said 'Only if the boss allows them'!" Spike replied.

"Just don't let them in here." I said aggervatedly.

He nodded. I pushed him out of the office, and I went to the living room. I sat, Flame saw me, and sat right next to me.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" I screamed.

"Get what?" Flame smiled.

"I HATE YOU, AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! SERIOUSLY! GET A LIFE, MR. PERVERTPANTS! STUPID LITTLE SLUT THAT THINKS THAT HE CAN LIVE IN THE BIG LIFE ALL BY HIMSELF, BUT HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY THAT NEEDS A GIRL TO SURVIVE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled angrily, and at the top of my lungs, which is SUUUUUUPER loud.

Flame looked at me, blankly, with his eyes tearing up. I glared at him, but he probably can't see it, because of the black part on my shades.

"B-but Babe! I-I thought that w-we had something going on h-h-here!" he sniffed.

"WE...HAVE...NOTHING GOING ON HERE!" I hissed coldly.

Flame got up, and walked to his room. He walked very, very slowley. When he was gone, I sat on the couch and thought.

_Damn... I miss Doopliss... Like, badly... So very badly... WELL, I think that I'm gonna text him! And if he rejects me, I'm going to go and kill Lilly and Auntie!_

So, I picked up my phone. When I pressed the button that said that I'm going to text Doopliss, I got a call.

"Rrrrm... Hey, this is D-" said Doopliss.

"Doopliss? Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Sooo... this is awkward, but do yo-" he got cut off.

"Yes, I would like to meet at Twilight Town!" I exclaimed, with a chibi mouth.

There was a silence.

"Sure..." Doopliss said quietly.

"Yuk yuk yuk!" he laughed, in the most quiet way.

I pressed the hang up button, and smiled... slightly. I ran out of the door, and flipped to Twilight Town.

"Oh gosh! I get to see Sheet Freak!" I blurted out quietly.

I found a half of a log, and sat on it. There was pigs running everywhere, and the sound of the bell tolling... WHOA WHOA WHOA! THE BELL IS TOLLING?! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE, FASTLY!

I HATE pigs. So badly. A stupid kid came up to me.

"Oh, look! Here's a pig with purple hair and sunglasses! How cool!" he exclaimed, and picked me up.

PIG? OH GREAT!

"PUT ME DOWN, THIS INSTANT!" I demanded, but all that the stupid kid heard was, "oink, oink...".

I jumped out of his arms, and walked to where I was sitting. Doopliss was standing there, grinning deviously. I was in his shadow, looking up at him. He picked me up, and stroked my hair.

"I just had to do that." he smiled.

"Why did you do this?" I looked down, but all he could hear was "oink...".

He ran with me in his arms to the Creepy Steeple. The jumped over the fence, and slammed the door open. The Boos talked to him, and laughed at me.

"Well, I see that you held onto that girl, literally!" a Boo snickered.

"That's some hog of a girl!" one laughed.

I growled violently...

"Okay, okay guys. Cut it out. I don't think that she's enjoying the jokes." Doopliss said.

"Okay..." a group of Boos muttered.

Doopliss took me up to his room. He hugged me tightly, and didn't let go for a while.

"Uh... Sheet Freak... I kinda..can't breathe." I muttered, THUS OF COURSE, all he could hear was STUPID pig noises.

He hugged me tighter... I tried to alert him, by kicking him in the gut with my hooves. So, he let go.

_JUST TOLL THE BELL ALREADY! I HATE BEING A STUUUPID PIG! IT'S JUST AWKWARD!_

_**35 MINUTES LATER...**_

The bell FINIALLY tolled, and I was back to my Koopaling self... It felt good to have chlothes on. My hair was covering where the scar was, but Doopliss noticed a dried blood clot-ish spot on my face.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" I replied.

"That red spot." he said curiously.

"Urrrr... nothing..." I muttered.

He stood up on a table, to get to my height, and threw my hair back.

"Is that a scar?" he asked.

I nodded.

"WHO DID THAT?"

"A...guy." I muttered.

"Who?" he asked, examining it.

"Just a pissed up Fire Bro." I slightly snarled.

I walked over to Doopliss's couch, and collapsed.

"Something seems wrong..." he said in a concerned way.

"Yeah, I guess that I just have felt bad." I replied quietly, paying attention to the T.V.

"How long have you been gone from your dad's castle? Bleck's Castle." Doopliss asked.

"Um... about three weeks." I said.

"Then I think you should tell them where you were." he reccomended.

So, I obeyed, and flipped to Castle Bleck.

When I opened the door, Mr. L opened it. He had his hat off, and his hair was in his face.

"Hey, Kortez." he welcomed.

I pushed him aside, and went in. I walked to dad's room, he was laying in his bed. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Um... hi dad." I muttered.

He rose his back up, and saw me.

"KORTEZ! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he asked, in shock to see me.

I sat on his bed, and hugged him.

"Well, dad... I've been.. just... doing my job... Being an antagonist."

He noticed the scar on me.

"What is THAT?"

"Nothing!"

I tried to walk off, but he grabbed my hair, and pulled me toward him.

"Tell me NOW." he demanded.

"Wellyasee, ,tomycheek." I said fastly.

He sighed.

"Well, what about Doopliss and you?"

"Back together."

"Good."

"Dad, I'll tell you about the scar later. I just feel horrible." I groaned, and walked to my room.

**-SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!**

**IN MY OPIONION, THIS CHAPPIE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES!**


	47. Chapter 46- Role Change (Part 1)

**YAAAAAAY! THIS IS THE ROLE CHANGE CHAPTER!**

**(AND I DON'T CARE THAT I CALLED COUNT BOWSER THAT NAME. EVEN THOUGH COUNT BLECK'S NAME (IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) IS BOWSER)**

**Flame- Fawful**

**Fawful- Flame**

**Jake- Midbus**

**Midbus-Jake**

**Mimi- Bowser Jr.**

**Bowser Jr.- Mimi**

**Dimentio- Majora (Just for you, FairHaired!)**

**Majora- Dimentio**

**Nastasia- Kammy (For you, Caelyn-Forever!)**

**Kammy-Nastasia**

**Bowser- Count Bleck**

**Count Bleck- Bowser**

**Doopliss- Mr. L **

**Mr. L- Doopliss**

**Link and the Vortex belongs to FairHairedAdventureSeeker, and Samantha belongs to Luigisgirlfriend!**

**I CALL EVERYONE BY THEIR REAL NAMES, OKAY?**

I woke up from being annoyed to death by Dimentio, and Bowser Jr. was jumping on me.

"JUNIOR?! What are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"Well golle, Kortez! I LIVE here!" he smiled.

"Uh, no you don't." I said.

"Yeah I do! With the Count! Ya'know, Count Bowser!" he giggled happily, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Count... BOWSER?!" I freaked out.

WHEN DID BLECK CHANGE HIS NAME INTO BOWSER?! I got up, and the door flew open. Kammy (WITH PINK HAIR, AND NASTASIA CLOTHING) was standing there.

" Uh, breakfast is ready, 'k?" she alerted.

"Kammy? Why do you have pink hair?" I asked,in a confused way.

"Who's Kammy?"

"YOU'RE Kammy!"

"No, I'm not."

"Ya'know, the Magikoopa Kammy! The 64 (see what I did there? Heh.) year old Kammy!"

"Kortez, did you take your medicine?" she asked.

"Yes, and HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I TAKE MEDICINE?! ONLY NASTASIA AND COUNT BLECK KNOW THAT!" I replied.

"Kortez, I AM Nastasia!" she pointed out.

I walked away, to the kitchen, and saw Mr. L.

"There you are, Kortez!" he exclaimed.

"Uhhhhh..." I muttered.

Mr. L came up to me, and kissed my knee.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!" I shouted aggresively.

"Duuur! We are boyfriend and girlfriend here!" he replied.

"Mr. L... as much as yo-" I got cut off.

"Mr. L? I am Doopliss!" he said.

"OH COME FREAKING ON!" I rolled my eyes in a SERIOUSLY way.

He hugged me, but I slightly pushed him away. Suddenly, Doopliss came in, with a Mr. L hat on, and a green bandana. I gotta say, he looked pretty badass, and KICK ass.

"Hey guys." Doopliss greeted.

Everyone said hey, but I didn't speak.. yet.

"Hey...Doop- I mean Mr. L." I muttered.

OH FREAKING GOOMBA! HE'S THE MOST SEXIEST THING THAT I'VE EVER LAYED MY EYES ON!

I was looking at him, when Mr. L slapped me.

"Hey! Kortez! You've been looking at Mr. L for a LONG time, now!" Mr. L whispered.

"Sorry." I replied.

Then, Kammy came in to tell us that it's time for breakfast. I got a seat next to Doopliss.

Bowser entered the room. He had a monocole, a fading color cape, and a beige top hat. Also, he had gloves and a crystal staff.

He sat down, not speaking. Then, this guy with an odd shaped mask with horns and yellow eyes walked in. He was kind of short, he had a red shirt and shoes, and yellow/green-ish pants, that were sort of jagged. I think that he's Majora, which is weird for him to be here.

"Good morning, Dimentio!" Bowser Jr. smiled.

He didn't reply, but he sat down next to O'Chunks. He looked kind of creeped out by Majora...

Kammy gave us our breakfast, which was pancakes and sausage. When everyone was done, they went either to their room or to a different room. Doopliss left, and I knew exactly where he was going!

I flipped to the garage, and sat on Brobot's hat. Doopliss didn't notice me, but I didn't care...at the time.

Doopliss was under the robot, working on his motor. (And yes, I think that he has a motor.) I jumped down, and landed on my knees.

"Hey, Mr. L." I said.

He came out from under the robot.

"L-ater! Now, leave." he slightly snarled.

"Okay." I replied quietly, and walked out.

_I think that I'm going to go poke Samantha. _

So, I flipped to the outside of her room, and peered through the hole on her door. She was talking to Link (NOT THE GUY! The girl! :3). I decided that I would snoop on their conversation... Muahaha.

"So, I'm planning on torturing Mr. L in my next fanfiction." Samanthat chatted, with a smile.

"What's new?" Link replied, crossing her arms.

Then, Larry, riding on the Vortex, appeared, and the Vortex tried to suck the two up.

"BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IS MY JOB!:D" Larry scolded, and left with the Vortex.

The winged girl and the blonde hairded girl both let out a sigh of relief. After their interruption, they continued talking about randomness.

"I have brown feathers!" Samantha had a derpy smile.

"OH! IT'S ON!" Link yelled.

Then, out of her pocket, Link pulled out a Wii remote.

"LET'S TEST YOUR SKILLS AT TWILIGHT PRINCESS!" she smirked.

_**10 MINUTES LATER...**_

Samantha was in the corner (with POTATOES), holding a white flag.

"OKAY, I GET IT! I SUCK AT TWILIGHT PRINCESS!" Samantha admitted.

"Yeah, 'cause all you did was torture chickens, get killed by bees, and YOU DIDN'T CATCH THE STUPID CAT!" Link laughed.

"Hey! Well, it's challenging!" Samantha replied, slightly giggling.

I stopped listening, and turned around. The door flew open, and I stepped up.

Link was walking out of Samantha's room.

"Heeeeey, Link." I said, in a bored tone.

"HIYA KORTEZ! WANNA GO ANNOY DIMENTIO?" Link asked happily.

"Let's leave that to a different fanfi-" I got cut off.

"NO! Don't get the Vortex here!" Link warned.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

"Do you and Samantha want to go to Dark Land with me?" I asked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"SAMANTH-" Link yelled.

Samantha dashed to the hallway.

"I got your coat, as well with mine!" a chibi smile spread across Samantha's face.

"DID YOU PUT PUDDING IN THE HOOD?" Link shouted.

"No, mother." Samantha rolled her eyes playfully.

Samantha flew down the stairs, Link and I followed.

"She's so lucky!" Link muttered.

"Samantha has wings I mean, ser-"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to your Rosalina sob story." I retorted.

"Sorry..." Link said quietly, while walking beside me down the stairs.

_**DOWNSTAIRS...**_

"Oh, gosh! I gotta go feed Chains and Disterbia." I remembered.

"Are they wolves? Just kidding!" Link giggled. (WOLF, TWILIGHT PRINCESS REFERANCE! Haha...)

"They're Chain Chomps." I replied.

Both of us went down another flight of stairs, and saw Chains and Disterbia. Chains was nudging the food bowl around. If you guys want to know what Disterbia looks like, well I'll tell you. She's a big Chain Chomp that's a very dark purple color, and she has vivid blue crazy eyes. She's Dimentio's Chain Chomp. Anyways, she was making a growling noise, and started staring at Link.

I grabbed the huge bag of chomp kibble, and poured it in Chain's food bowl. Disterbia licked Link from her shoes, up to her waist.

"I think that she thinks that you're delicious!" I grinned.

"Uhhhhh..."

Then, I picked Link up, and put her aside. I grabbed Disterbia's food bowl, filled it, and sat it down. They had alot of water left, so I didn't bother with it.

Both of the chomps started to eat. So, Link and I walked up the old stairs.

Samantha, Link and I went outside the door, to Dark Land. When we were walking, Link put on her hood. Samantha started laughing so hard, but quietly. Link gave her a "OKAY-NOW-I-AM-FREAKING-PISSED!" stare.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sory! C-can't b-breathe!" Samantha was laughing SO hard.

Then, peanut butter came from her hood, and it got all over her head. I had to laugh, because it was a little bit funny...

"NOW...I. HAVE. TO. GO. IN. THE. CASTLE. RIGHT. NOW. I. HAVE. TO. WASH. MY. HAIR. OFF..." Link said angrily.

Samantha and I nodded.

_**A few minutes later...**_

Link came out of the castle with wet hair, and eggs in her hands.

"PAAAAAYBAAAACK!" she laugh-yelled.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Samantha and I yelled back.

Then, Link pelted us with eggs. I licked one, but spat it out. We walked to Dark Land, with eggs in Samantha's and my hair. Link silently laughed all of the way there.

_**AT DARK LAND...**_

"Guys, I'm gonna go check on the building." I said.

"Whatever building it is, we're following you!" Link replied, with a chibi mouth.

So, with Link and Samantha following, I walked to the building. There, I saw Fawful... He was running toward me.

"Fawful?" I slowly mumbled.

He ran up to me, and hugged my legs, followed by kisses.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME. NOW!" I coldly snarled.

"Babe, I haven't saw you in daaaays!" he closed his eyes, and rubbed his head on my legs.

"Oh... not FAWFUL!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Oh, and FairHaired, sorry for the wait. (she asked me if I was gonna upload soon :3) 0_o**

**I hope that you like it!**

**:3**

**Please review!  
**

**THINK OF THE LITTLE MINECRAFTIAN CHILDREN!**


	48. Chapter 47- Role Change Part 2

"Fawful, um, Flame... leave me alone." I demanded, trying to walk away.

"No, c'mon Babe! Let's go to my roo-"

"NEVER! In your dreams, Stupid Bean." I rolled my eyes, and shoved him away.

He stormed off, muttering some sexual words. Which that, my friends, make me feel that he needs mental help. Midbus just randomly appeared, and talked to Fawful.

"Jake, let's go watch the Jester Assasians." Fawful said quietly.

"KORTEZ! LET'S GO TO THE MOVIE STORE AND BUY THE JESTER ASSASIANS!" Link exclaimed.

"No."

"Okay..."

Samantha and Link followed me to King Dad's castle, and entered. Nastasia with a dull pink hair color awnsered the door.

"Oh, Kortez. You brought friends!" Nastasia said, in an old-person voice.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled.

"What?" Samantha and Link asked.

"Nastasia is posing as Kammy... GREAT!" I replies sarcasticly.

All of us walked in, and I immediantly ran to Iggy's room.

"IGGY!" I was checking if he was posing as anyone.

"SISSYKINZ!" he replied.

"Okay, you're good." I grinned.

Samantha and Link walked in the room, and Iggy licked Link.

"WHAT IS UP WITH ME GETTING LICKED?!" she shouted/asked.

"YOU SMELL LIKE THE FRESH GREEN FOREST!" Samantha exclaimed.

Link smiled, and slowly backed away from Iggy. Samantha slapped Iggy with her wings, and walked into the hallway. I followed them, and checked my other siblings.

They were all fine, so I checked on King Dad.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

"King Dad" was Count Bleck, drinking a soda, without his cape and hat, slouching in his chair, with Mimi on his lap.

"What's wrong? Is Lemmy stuck in the toilet?" Bleck asked.

"No- maybe..."

"Then leave." he demanded.

So, I left, with my two friends. Samantha started making weird noises...

"Don't worry, she's just hyper." Link smiled.

Samantha nodded, then flipped her hair like a mad person.

"Yeah, she is." I replied.

_**AT CACKLETTA'S HOUSE...**_

"And WHY did you take us here?" Link asked.

"Well, becuase Cackletta likes me, and I want to see 'Fawful'!" I grinned evily.

Samantha opened the door, and barged in. Cackletta noticed her. Then Link, then me.

"Hi, Kortez!" she greeted.

"Hey, Cackletta." I said, and flipped to Fawful's room.

Flame was laying on his bed, with Jake sitting in the floor.

"KORTEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Flame yelled angrily.

"The front door."

Flame sprang up, and got out a knife from WHO KNOWS WHERE!?

"Now, leave me, or there will be a fight!" Flame warned.

"Wow. I'm SOOO scared."

"I HAVE FURY!" Flame yelled loudly.

Then, the little Fire Bro. cut me across the arm.

"W. O. W." I rolled my eyes.

"GRRRRRRRR!" he growled.

Samantha and Link walked in, and Link got her phone out and recorded the "battle". I put my hand on Flame's forehead, and he couldn't get to me.

_**3 HOURS LATER, LINK, SAMANTHA, AND I WENT BACK TO CASTLE BLECK...**_

"LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Link screamed happily.

"YAY!" Samantha shouted back, and they high-fived.

"IN MY ROOM!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Why not Kortez's room?" Link asked.

"HAVE YOU SEEN IT?! IT HAS DEAD WEEGEE THAT'S STUFFED IN THERE! AND HE TALKED TO ME!" Samantha pointed out.

I grinned deviously.

"PLUS, DIMENTIO SLEEPS UNDER HER BED!" Samantha added.

"Yeah... Let's have it in your room..." Link replied.

"No thank you." I said.

"Aww, c'mon Kort!" Link and Samantha pleaded.

"No."

They grabbed my arms, and dragged me to Samantha's room. There, we talked about Majora and Dimentio, also about "The Jester Assasians: The Musical".

When they fell asleep, I bit Link's toes, and poked Samantha like crazy.

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Link laughed.

I shot straight up quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled.

I looked at my claws.

"OH MY JADES! YOU DID NOT..." I shouted.

MY CLAWS WERE PINK!

Samantha was laughing her head off, and slapping Link in the process.

"Who's. Idea. Was. THIS?" I screamed.

Link pointed at Samantha, and Samantha pointed at Link.

"Um... OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Samantha said.

"Uh, yeah! HEEEEEEY SEXY-" Link sung.

Dimentio (the real Dimentio) looked in the door.

"Heeeey sexy Nastasia!" he smiled.

"DIMENTIO! YOU'RE REAL!" I was glad that he wasn't posing as someone.

"Yes." he replied.

_**Hope that you liked this chappie!  
NEXT CHAPTER, SOME BLONDE PRINCESS!**_


	49. Chapter 48- Some Blonde Princess

**OKAY GUYS!**

**Well, it looks like I have a temporary and new members to the Slick crew.**

**EPICYOSHI39000's NIGHTMARE!**

**FairHairedAdventureSeeker's LINK!  
Luigisgirlfriend's SAMANTHA!  
Woo!  
I LOVE each one of these guys!  
**

**OKAY, now for the chapter.**

**Some Blonde Princess.**

After I got the STUPID pink nail polush off of my claws, I went to King Dad's castle.

**AT BOWSER'S CASTLE...**

When I flipped in the door, I saw the MOST smart princess in the WHOLE entire galaxy! Princess Bastard, I mean Peach! I mean, SHE'S SO DUMB! So, she was cooking, and she giggled at EVERY person she saw.

So, I flipped to King Dad's room.

"KING DAD! WHAT IS PEACH DOING HERE?"

"She's the maid!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, now go and kill a helpless human."

"Rrrrrrrrgh... Okay."

So, I walked to my room, not obeying. But when I was opening my door, I was rammed into. I fell to the floor, and when I got back up, no one was there...

I just went in my room. Just as I entered, I was shoved down AGAIN! Unfortunately, I was pushed down on my shell, and for Koopas, it's hard to get back up. Luckily, I flipped back up.

"Okay, if it's Iggy, then you can cut it out." I rolled my eyes.

I heard a laugh, which was the slightest bit childish. Then, it mixed with voices of children.

"_ I can HEAR the slightest tremble in your voice..." _

"What the SHIT?"

_"Oh, you stupid piece of shit, admit that you're scared of me!"_

"Scared? HAH! Yeah RIGHT!"

_"Pfft."_

"Well, if your SO SCARY, then show yourself, 'ya big baby!"

_"Hmm... Okay then."_

I sat on my bed, and waited, and waited, and waited...

"Just admit that you're Iggy with a voice modifier app!"

_"Oh really? Am I Iggy?"_

Then, a shadowey, black figure came out from the shadow in my room. The figure had blood red eyes, and very sharp claws.

"Oh wow. You're SOOOO scary. Like I haven't seen something THIS scary."

_"So, I'm not that scary? Then go to sleep, then we'll argue about that."_

"Why the _hell _would I trust YOU?"

_" . . . . "_

_"You DO have a point..."_

"Anyways, I'm going to the living room. DON'T bother following me. Or I'll kick your ass." I finished the conversation.

_"Fine."_

I flipped to the living room, watching my every move.

_"Just wanna say,"_

I was a little startled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The figure put it's hand on my waist, and pulled me back to him.

_"I doubt that you can avoid me. Thus, I won't let you." _the figure grinned evily, talking in his kind of childish voice.

"I can avoid anyone that I want!" I snapped, and struggled to get out of his grip.

_"Just admit it! You're scared to death of me..."_

Well, I wasn't even close.

The figure tightened his grip more around me, at that point, I couldn't escpae. But at least I could try to defend myself. So, I sunk my claws into his hand, and he sunk his claws into my stomach.

He grabbed my neck, and slammed me on the floor. An evil grin spread across his face. Then, while I was getting up, he grasped my tail, and pulled me up.

He got his claws, and cut my neck.

_"Did that hurt?"_

"Nope."

The figure scratched my stomach five times, ripping open my skin.

_"Did THAT hurt?"_

". . . ."

He lifted up my hair, and cut me across the back of my head.

_"Answer me..."_

"Uh, n-no."

I flipped to my room, and locked the door. Blood (from my cuts) was pouring onto the floor. I just avoided that problem, and grabbed thread and a needle.

I tried to sew my cuts together, but it didn't work. Then, a dark figure rose from the shadow in my room.

_"Your plan was clever,"_

_"But not clever enough."_

I walked over to him, a foot away.

"Muahaha. It looks like I'm going to be bleeding." I muttered quietly.

"It's time for... PAYBACK! RRRRGH!" I yelled, and as fast as lightning, I scratched him across his face, and blood poured down from his face.

"Now, leave me." I said.

_"I don't think so.."_

"But I think so." I growled.

I grabbed his arm, and slung him across the room. I tried to flip away, but he grabbed my hair.

"...Rrrrrrrrrrrgh..."

I jerked my head away, and left the room. Fortunately, King Dad called my siblings and I to dinner.

"Bye, loser!" I laughed, and slammed my door.

When I walked down the hallway, I saw a figure lurk out of the shadow.

_Surprise, surprise... yay, the freak._

_"WE'RE NOT DONE!" _he yelled, then jumped behind me, and scratched my leg.

"Oh really?"

**PART 2 IS NEXT!**

**:3**

**The "figure" is Nightmare.**

**:D**


	50. Chapter 49- Some Blonde Princess 2

**Some Blonde Princess Part 2**

**;3**

"Oh really?" I asked the figure.

_"Really." _

He grabbed my hair, and pulled me toward him.

"Seriously, I'm over this. Ya'know, the injury games." I simply said, and tried to walk off.

_"But I'm not..."_ he retorted.

I growled at him, and opened my mouth, showing my razor-sharp teeth. I licked them, and gave him a horrible look, like I was disgusted.

Yet again, King Dad yelled again (for us to come to the dining room).

"Well, I have to go. After dinner you can harass me for as long as you want." I snarled, holding my stomach, trying to not show the huge cuts.

"So, do we have a deal?" I asked coldly.

_". . . Fine."_

I flipped to the dining room. I noticed that my seat was empty, so that meant that I was late. Joy...

Nobody seemed to care, so I'm in the clear. I sat down, and grabbed my knife. I stabbed my un-cooked chicken, then picked it up with my claws. Putting it in my mouth, I swallowed it whole.

I pulled something hard out of my mouth. It was a ring.

Peach giggled, "That's where my ring went! Tee hee hee!"

I rolled my eyes.

Ludwig looked at me weirdly, then looked under the table. I mouthed "What?" at him.

Ludwig got up, walked to me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to his room.

_**AT LUDWIG'S ROOM...**_

"Why the crap are you bleeding at your stomach?" Ludwig asked.

"Heh, well, it's a funny story, actually... Uhm..."

"Just tell me." he snarled.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL KING DAD, BECAUSE HE'LL TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL, AND YOU KNOW THAT DOCTORS ARE.."

"Yes, I know, your biggest-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled, with my eyes getting HUGE.

A vast smile spread across Ludwig's face.

"AND DON'T PLAN ON BLACK-MAILING ME ABOUT IT!"

His smile got bigger.

"Oh Jades." I sighed.

"Anyways, what are planning to do to those cuts of your's?" Ludwig asked.

I shrugged.

"I tried to sew it back up, with sewing thread." I said.

Ludwig did a facepalm.

"You're supposed to sew yourself back up with dissolvable stiches."

"Oh."

"Do you have any?!"

"Yeah."

Ludwig rushed to my room.

I was in there, all alone. Good. Just as I like places. I sat in the floor, pulling my hair.

A few moments later, Ludwig came in, rushing to me.

"Stand up, carefully." he demanded, holding out his arms, to help me get up slowly.

Ludwig held my tank-top up halfway.

"HEY, FATZO! Whaddaya think that you're doing?!" I snarled.

"I can't stich your shirt to you." he pointed out.

"True..." I grumbled.

He started to sew/stich my stomach cuts back together, when I heard the door trying to be opened.

"WHO IS IT?" Ludwig yelled, while stitching.

_"One of Kortez's friends." _

"SHE'LL BE OUT IN A FEW MINUTES!" Ludwig replied.

Ludwig did the last stich, and he was done.

"Okay, now, don't bleed anymore." he mumbled.

I nodded, and walked outside of his door. I looked up.

_"Okay, your break is over."_

"Ugh." I muttered, and flipped to Castle Bleck.

When I got there, I went to Samantha's room.

Link was in there, playing Majora's Mask, on her Nintendo 64 that she brings in there.

"SAMANTHA!" I yelled.

"I AM BEING HARASSED BY A THING THAT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT IS!" I continued.

Samantha came over to me, Link kept playing.

"What's wrong?"

"l. JUST. SAID. IT."

"Right!" Samantha exclaimed.

I saw something coming out of the shadow in her room, so I flipped to my room.

I heard screaming from Samantha's room... I guess that I don't want them killed. So, I flipped there.

Samantha was screaming at Majora's Mask, because BEN was on the screen. So, I left.

I flipped to Castle Koopa, and went to my room. Then, OF COURSE, I saw the figure come out of the shadow in my room.

_"Stop doing that! It's getting annoying..."_

The figure grabbed me, held up my hair, and cut the back of my head. I kicked him in the gut with my foot, and slipped out of his grasp.

He grabbed my hair, and pulled me back to him.

"RRRRRRRGH!" I growled aggresively.

_"Grrrr, to you."_

"Ya'know, if I go to bed, would you leave me alone?" I asked, crossing my arms.

_"Muahaha... Of course!" _

"Okay, now you can leave."

_"Okay."_

He left the room, and closed the door.

_Wait... Did I hear him say 'Go to sleep, then we'll argue', earlier?_ I thought, _Surely not._

I got into bed, and played around with my phone. I texted Doopliss, "Hi", almost for two hours.

Then, I put it it down, and fell asleep.

**The dream! **

I was sitting on this HUGE armchair, having a Chukola Cola with Jeff the Killer, laughing, exchanging evil smiles.. You know, having fun. Then, Jeff walked over to my over-sized armchair, and kissed my hand.

"You're funny, 'ya know that?" I smiled.

Jeff nodded, and went into the ground.

"Jeff?"

Then, there was a voice.

_**"Finially, you're dreaming. I was waiting ALL night for you to go to bed."**_

_**"Now, let's get this started."**_

The figure grew WAAAY taller, and grabbed me, with his hand.

_**"Have you ever screamed?" **_the figure asked, sitting in the huge armchair.

"Not that I know of.. Maybe three times when I was little." I replied, crossing my arms.

_**"I forgot to ask, but why are you so angry around m-" **_

"Hmm, let's see... Well, because you're stupid, crappy, oh, and I hate when people are taller than me, which you are." I smirked.

_**"Yeah, you're right on that last one."**_

I sunk my claws into his HUGE hand, and scratched it. Of course, it didn't harm him.

"Can you just let me down?" I asked unpatiently.

_**"Why would I?" he replied.**_

_**"Oh, and why do you hate when people are taller than you?"**_

"It makes me feel like I'm powerless."

_**"Good to know."**_

"Oh, and what's your name, so I can quit calling you 'the figure'?"

_**"Me? I'm your nightmare..."**_

"So, I'll call you Nightmare, I guess."

_**"Anyways, enough with the chat." **_Nightmare retorted.

He slammed me against the floor, and put his foot on my back. It basicly CRUSHED my shell. I got up, and tried to flip. But, I couldn't.

"Hey, Bastard!" I yelled.

_**"What?"**_

"What's up with me not being able to flip?"

_**"Oh, I took the power from you."**_

"UGH! SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE JUST IN MY WAY!"

_**"Yeah. I know." **_Nightmare grinned.

I walked toward the door in the room, opened it, and saw almost one million Nightmares.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!"

One of the Nightmares grabbed me, with one hand. Nightmare (the one in the armchair) started laughing.

The next thing I knew, I was cornered by all of thr Nightmares, not knowing what to do. I was weapon-less and flip-less. So, I decided to blow fire on the Nightmares.

But, that didn't seem to do anything.

Then, one of the Nightmares, grabbed me, and jabbed syringes in my skin. If you don't know, I HATE syringes...

They all laughed, and the Nightmare holding me by my neck, slammed me against the corner. Suddenly, the walls started closing in, an-

**End of the dream!**

I felt something shaking me, so I shot up. It was King Dad.

"Heh... Morning, Kind Dad..."

"I heard someone talking and moaning about this guy named Nightmare." he said, wiping the crud off of his eyes.

"Oh, uhm..."

"And, I went to everyone's room, and checked to see if they were making the noise." he continued.

"I found out that it was you."

"Urr... S-sorry."

"Yeah, well... Don't wake me when I'm sleeping.. Ever again."

I nodded.

"Now get up, Peach made muffins."

"Okay."

So, I flipped to the door, and went out of it.

_**In the living room...**_

Peach was giving out muffins, and she gave one to me. I saw Iggy on the couch, and sat next to him.

"These muffins are good!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Wait..." he continued, and pulled a band aid out of his mouth.

"Tee hee hee! So there's where my band aid went!" Peach giggled.

**Fin.**

**Okay, SOOO...**

**Next Chapter- Help Wanted !**


	51. Chapter 50- Help Wanted

**(When I say Link in this chapter, it'll most likely be GUY Link, not teh girl)**

**AAAH! I IZ SINGING "Sugar" I LUV THAT SONG!  
*dances with Marth, Yuj, and Mr. L***

**KISS ME, MARTH!**

**Lol.**

***Marth kisses me***

**^w^'**

***Mr. L kisses me***

**^O^'**

**I wuv you, too, Yuj!**

***Gets kissed by Yuj***

**^^'**

**Okay..**

**TIME FOR TEH 50th CHAPTER!**

**Help Wanted**

_**AT CASTLE BLECK...**_

"Kortez, I've been thinking..." Bleck said.

"NO! I am not moving out! I'm just fifteen!" I replied.

"I thought that you were fourteen!"

"No, I just didn't celebrate my birthday."

"Oh, ANYWAYS... You need to get some money! I'm not paying for your things anymore," he continued.

"I think that Ganon needs an aprintance today! And he'll pay!" Bleck grinned.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go." I said.

"Then Link needs help, and Pit does, too."

"RRRGH! LINK IS GAY, AND PIT HUMPS EVERY BOY THAT HE SEES!"

"Just go!"

I got my coat, and flipped out of the door, to wherever the heck Ganon lives.

_**UH, AT WHEREVER GANON LIVES...**_

I walked in the almost broken door.

"Uh, hello?"

"Is Ganon here?"

Then, like he came out of nowhere, Ganon appeared.

"Am I right that you're here for the aprintance job?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm being held by my will, but I'm here." I replied, gloomily.

"Okay, so, can you ride a beast and throw flaming arrows?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll teach you today." Ganon grinned, and formed into his (AWESOME) beast form. (Like the one in SSBB)

He nudged me, so I scurried up to his back, and sat on him, like riding a yoshi. I saw a couple arrows, and a match.

"Okay... so, go, I guess go." I rushed Ganon.

He started to run out of his door (he broke his door), and I held on to his hair. I held an arrow, and lighted a match.

But, my hand caught on fire, and the box of matches fell off of him. Best day ever. I shook my hand, getting the fire off.

"I CAN BREATHE FIRE!" I thought out loud.

So, I breathed fire on the arrows, and found the bow.

_Okay, here we go..._

I placed the arrow into the bow, and tried to shoot it onto a house... Well, that didn't work. I got Ganon's hair on fire, so he formed back to his two-legged self.

He facepalmed himself.

"Seriously?"

"Heh... Yep.."

He shook his head, getting the fire out of his hair. He grabbed my hair, and dragged me back to his place.

_**Okay, back to wherever he lives...**_

"I'm not even going to bother with the arching." Ganon huffed.

"Yeah, it would be best if you didn't." I replied.

"Where are you going after this?" he asked.

"Link's tree house."

"Then meet me back here when you're done."

"Okay."

_**AT (GUY) LINK'S TREE HOUSE...**_

I crossed my arms, and went in. If you don't know, I HATE Link. The guy, not my friend. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with a paper bird.

"Fly, Cucu, FLY! I'LL EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T!" he shouted.

I walked over to him, and kicked his knee. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Hiya! I'm Link! Did you come here for the job?" Link asked.

"Yeah. Now, let's get to work." I rolled my eyes.

"Yay! Now, change into this!" he exclaimed happily.

Link handed me chlothing that were EXACTLY like his..

"Oh my Jades..." I muttered.

_**After Link pursuaded me to put the chlothes over the chlothes I had on..**_

Link looked at me.

"YAAY! WE'RE TWINS, NOW! TWIN HUG!" he was jumping up and down, then hugged me.

"Get. Off. Of. ME!"

"Okay, Link Jr.!"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, cutie!"

"Or that."

"Fine, then what's your name?"

"Kortez."

"OKAY KORTEZ, LET ME GET YOU A SWORD, THEN LET'S LOOK FOR RUPPEES!" Link exclaimed, and handed me a sword.

_**Outside of the tree house...**_

Link was jumping arond, and breaking pots. I just tortured chickens, and threw pumpkins at him. Link looked very pissed, which made me laugh.

_**AFTER EPICLY FAILING AT THAT...**_

"Okay, Kortez," Ganon said, "I'll teach you how to break out of chains."

I nodded.

"Chain my hands up with that one at my feet."

"Kay."

So, I did.

"First, you pull,"

"Then you twist,"

"And lastly, yank."

Ganon broke out of the chains.

"Do you think that you can do it?"

I nodded.

So, he chained my hands. I pulled, then twisted, and yanked.

"Good job.." Ganon muttered.

**BACK AT LINK'S PLACE..**

"LET'S RIDE HORSIES!" Link shouted, and jumped on Epona.

There was a black horse with a black mane standing next to Epona.

"Get on him, Kortez!"

I did, and held onto the saddle. Apperantly, the horse didn't like me, so he bucked me off.

"Wow." I rolled my eyes, and got back up.

**In teh sky...**

"Kortez, let's FLY!" Pit exclaimed in his little boy voice.

He handed me a P-Wing. I pushed Pit off of a cloud.

"Die." I said, and gained wings.

I jumped off of the cloud, and found Pit.

"Hold your arms out, so you can SOAR!" Pit replied happily.

I just failed at it, and fell in a lake.

"SERIOUSLY!?" I asked out loud.

**Back to Ganon...**

"And this is how you lick a princess." he tought.

He had Zelda tied up, and he licked her up the side of the face.

"Now, you lick Link."

"Can I bite him at the end?" I asked.

"Sure, kid."

I licked Link, and bit his face. He screamed like a girly Cucu.

**To Link...**

"Okay, Kortezipoo... I'll teach you how do dig like a wolf in the Twilight Realm!" Link said cheerfully.

"OH JADES! I'VE ALREADY BEEN A DOG BEFORE, I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"C'mon! It'll be FUN!"

Link dragged me to the Twilight Realm, and Midna let us go in.

"LET'S DIG!" Link barked extaticly.

Midna hopped on him, and looked at me.

"Didn't you have sunglasses?" she asked.

"NOOOO! But yes, I did."

But the good part was that I was bigger than Link. So, I dug, and dug, and dug...

"You found a ruppee!" Link arfed.

"Great."

**Back to Pit.**

I was in my Koopaling self, shades and all..

"Now, let's- AHHHH!" Pit screamed.

I was sitting like a cat, biting his wings.

**Back to Link.**

I failed at using a Master Sword...

**Back to Castle Bleck..**

"How much money did you get?" Bleck asked me.

"One ruppee..."


	52. Chapter 51- High School

**Sorry for the delay, guys.**

**Change of plans, guys, this chapter is gonna be High School.**

**Here's the plan for the next ten chapters.**

**51- YOU ARE HERE. DERP.**

**52- There's NO Way**

**53- Goodbye Mr. Doogan**

**54- Valentine Dance**

**55- Love Game **

**56- Velocity Returns**

**57- Help Wanted 2**

**58- When Stupid Koopas Attack**

**59- When You Get Me Angry (Mixed in with Jester Assasians 2- The Return of Domino)**

**60- Possesion**

**61- Andonte**

**OKAY, NOW, FOR THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

First, Bleck got me up early today... Next, he forced me to get dressed in CLEAN clothes. Then he drove me to some kind of jail.

"Daaaad! What did I do to go to juvy-Wait, nevermind... You heard nothing." I complained.

"It's not juvy. It's high school." Bleck replied with a slight smile, and I unlocked the car door.

"Now go."

"Okay."

I walked out of the car, and entered the "school". Then, I saw a sign that said, "New here? Go to the office". So, over the crowd of teens, I managed to find my way to the office.

There was a short Pokey with a blue ponytail at the office's desk.

"What?"

"I'm new here, lady."

"Oh. Name?"

"Kortez Koopa."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"I.Q. number?"

"How should I know?"

"You'll go to Ms. Angel's room. Room twenty-four. Be careful, Ms. Angel is a real devil." the Pokey warned.

"Thanks.." I mumbled, and walked to my assigned class.

* * *

**At the classroom...**

I slammed the door open. Not saying a word, I walked across the room looking down. I took a seat in the back of the room.

Ms. Angel glared at me.

"Who and where were you?" she asked fiercely.

I stood up.

"The name's Kortez Koopa. And I'm new to this juvy." I grinned.

"Well, Miss Koopa-"

"Well what? Just get on with the reading junk!"

Ms. Angel grumbled, "Get up here."

I walked over to her, and looked down to see her.

"You're pretty short, aren't you?" I laughed.

The class let out small chuckles.

"Okay Flame-"

"Fuh-fuh-Flame? Flame as in the pervy Fire Bro.?" I asked.

"Yes," Ms. Angel nodded. "Flame, introduce yourself, and show Miss Koopa around."

"Heh, sure Ms. Angel.. Hey, 'Miss Koopa'." Flame flirted with both me and the teacher.

Flame got up, and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm Flame, as you know."

"Ms. Angel, Flame has been a very, VERY bad guy to me...Bad as in... Rape-wise. He's tried to do it sevral times, not to mention- hm. See this scar?" I pointed to my very long scar, and showed the teacher along with the class.

"HE gave it to me."

The class gasped. I elbowed Flame hardly.

"Well then, Zip can show you around!" Angel smiled warmly.

A lime green Koopa with a red shirt, shaggy brown hair, and dark blue jeans hair rose from his seat. He walked over to me, with a greeting smile.

"Miss Koopa, this is Zip." Ms. Angel exclaimed.

"Hi. I'm Zip.." Zip blushed a bit.

"Zip, you're excused to show Miss Koopa around. We're just reading, so it's fine."

Zip nodded, and opened the door for me. I walked out.

"You know that sunglasses aren't allowed in school.." Zip mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, well I break laws."

Zip walked down the hallway, to the lockers.

"I have an empty locker right next to mine, you could have that one!" quietly exclaimed Zip.

"But, I have to warm you, there's a big bully right next to your locker.. And one next to mine."

"Zip, listen, I'll most likely be the biggest, most cruel, and MOST strong bully in this school. No need to worry." I snickered.

"H-his name is Vok... And he's huge! He's-"

"Vok, shmock." I rolled my eyes.

"B-b-but!"

"Zip, PUH-LEEZ. If you want me to, I'll beat him up for you."

"You'll get hurt!"

"Zip, I WAS an assasian. For Luigi's sake, I killed Mario."

"Mario came back to life."

"HOW THE HELL?"

"Peach shoved a 1-Up up his nose."

". . .Great." I said sarcasticly.

* * *

_**AFTER ZIP SHOWN ME AROUND...**_

Apparently, Zip and I wasted two class periods of time. So, I skipped math... YAY! Zip took me to all of my teachers for me to get my textbooks. Then, I went to my locker.

I peered over Zip's shoulder. There was not a single soul next to him. I looked next to myself, and saw a very dark blue Koopa (he didn't have the yellow skin color, his skin was dark blue as well) that had dragon eyes, with tiny lines for pupils that were red, black and red wings, a SUPER long tail that had spikes on it, horns on his head, and deeply dark brown hair, that was longer than Zip's, but had the same shaggy-ness.

Also, we were both the same height, and he had a nose piercing, like a bull. He looked at me.

"Who are YOU?"

"A bitch."

"Yeah, I can tell." he replied, facing me.

"What's your name? Lemme guess, Vok?" I grinned.

"Correct. Are you Kortie?"

"No. The name's Kortez- Wait... Kortie is at this school?"

He nodded.

"Anyways, I heard that you're the bully here... Taking my job, eh?" I snarled.

"What? Girls don't hit, or bully." he asked.

"Yeah?" I growled.

"Mm hmm."

I smashed the side of his head with my math book, pushed him down, and sunk my foot claw into his chest. But, a teacher saw me do that, so Vok and I were sent to the principal's office.

_**At the principal's office...**_

"Kortez, why did you do that to Vok?" the principal asked.

"Because, he was getting on my nerves." I slightly smiled.

The principal facepalmed himself.

He made me call Bleck. He didn't punish me at all..

"Did he punish you?" the principal asked.

"Oh, yes.." I acted like I was dissapointed.

* * *

**After a few periods of class, we went to lunch.**

I stuck with Zip.

"So, who's in our class?" I asked, getting a slice of pizza.

"Um, Vok, Kortie, Toadeen, Aharki, Hayli, Rust, Dakotah, Grubbis, Derp, a few that aren't here today, Flame, Sledge, Jake, you, and I." Zip replied.

I put the piece of pizza in my mouth.

"Oh, okay." I said with my mouth full.

"What classes do you do?" I asked Zip.

"Art and Music."

"I think that I'll do Music... I just want to." I said.

* * *

**At the end of the day, I flipped home.**

Bleck grinned at me, and asked how school was.

"I hate it...so much."

He snickered, but I gave him a growl.

* * *

**Short chapter, yeah I know. **

**And if I got anything wrong about high school, remember, I'm not in high school, CLOSE, but not yet.**

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON!  
**


	53. Chapter 52- Help Wanted 2

**I've got some requests for Help Wanted 2... SO... LETZA GO!**

**NIGHTSHADE AND SHADOW AND LOGAN BELONG TO CAELYN-FOREVER!**

**Ohyeah, sorry for the delay, guys. :/ But, I'M RIGHT HERE NOW! :3**

"Epona.. CAN YOU GO ANY SLOWER?!" I yelled.

"Korteeeez.. She's getting old!" Link sighed.

"YA'KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE." I replied evilly, kicking Epona, making her buck me off.

"Ow."

**With Pit!**

"Sorry, Kortez. But- you've been replaced.. with.." Pit apolagized.

"WEEGEE!"

I facepalmed my forehead.

**Somewhere different..**

"You're Kortez?"

"Yes, Mr. Gay Bird." I smirked quietly.

"THIS IS HOW YOU FAL-CON PAWNCH!"

"Seriously?!"

**With Fox...**

"So, you like talking to the Moon?" Fox looked confused.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed, looking at the Moon.

"HI MOON!"

"Hey, Kortez. Wanna have a BIG 'OL JAMBOREE?!" the Moon screamed.

"YES!"

"Kortez, pay attention! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE STEERING WHEEL!"

Well, the Landmaster crashed into the Moon.

"You're- FIRED!" Fox raged.

"Ow.. That hurt.." Moon whispered.

**OH MY GOSH WITH GANON!**

"What do you want to do, Ganondork?" I played with the chain on my shorts.

"I dunno.." he yawned.

"HEY! WANNA KILL LIN-"

"No."

**With Link in the Twilight Realm...**

"Kortez! I'm cold! Do you want to SNUGGLE?" Wolf Link exclaimed.

"NO."

After that, Link started to dig. He got fifty ruppees, and for me, a voice said TOO BAD.

"COME ON!"

I felt pulling on my tail.

"HAHAHA! YOU GOT NOTHING!" Nightmare laughed.

**Back to FAL-CON!**

"Hey Falcon? What do you call a She-Male bird?" I asked.

"Hmm.. Luigi?" he replied.

"Nope. Captain Falcon! HA HA." I laughed.

**At home.**

"Why are you back so early?" Bleck asked.

"I got bored after I put Link in a hole and didn't let him out." I grinned evilly.

I flipped to Link's (the girl XD) room.

"HI LINK!"

"HIYA KORTEZ."

"I'm bored. Wanna go to the UNDERWHERE?"

"SURE!"

"Let's get Samantha-"

I felt something on my leg.

"Heeey Kort!"

"Let's go."

**IN THE LIVING ROOM!**

"Hey dad, I'm going to the Underwhere."

"Okay."

**Then, Dimentio found us, Link threw a rock at him, and he flipped us there.**

"OMG IT'S KORTEZ! NIGHTSHADE, LOOK! OMGEEEE!" I remember that voice!

"SHADOW!" I exclaimed, looking for her.

She found me.

"KORTEZ! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Shadow snuggled her head on me.

After I re-united with Nightshade, a gay Shade hugged Link, Samantha, and I.

"Ignore Logan." Nightshade scolded Logan.

"HEY! LET'S GO DIVING IN THE RIVER TWYGZ!" Shadow yelled.

We followed her.

**DIVING!**

Link noticed a white thing coming toward her. It got closer, and closer, and closer.. It grabbed her. I noticed that it was an Underhand.

One was coming to Samantha and I. Shadow swam away QUICKLY. It grabbed my foot, dragging me back.

I grabbed Samantha's leg, so she could come with me.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**(Next chapter will introduce a new OC- and one will go away...)**


	54. Chapter 53- Possesion

Long story short. Link, Samantha, and I were held hostage by Skellobits. Don't ask. They brought us up to Bonechill's chamber.

Then, Nightmare came out from no where. He slammed me to the ground.

"If this is one of your tricks, then I'll KILL you."

"It's not, relax. I've met this moron before... Maybe." I assured Nightmare.

I got back up, and the Skellobits chained Nightmare and I at our hands.

"WHY THEM?" Link asked/shouted.

"Broo ha ha... Because they're the most powerful of you four.. Especially the taller one." Bonechill said in his dark, powerful voice.

"OH COME FRIGGIN' ON." I yelled.

"What? Well he IS."

"Yes I am." Nightmare grinned, exchanging glances with me.

**ENVY!**

"But.. I have wings.." Samantha mumbled.

"Now. I need a strong body that I can play around with." Bonechill grinned.

Samantha, Link, and Nightmare pointed to me.

"Seriously...?" I muttered.

Bonechill examined my body.

"Yes.. You'll work PERFECTLY. Now.. This will be our dirty-little-secret. Actually, YOU will." he whispered.

"Got it?"

I nodded, and held my head low.

"Now, losers, let's watch THIS show." Nightmare said, walking back a little bit.

Bonechill un-chained me, then put his hands in my mouth, stretching my mouth as wide as it could go.

He half-stuck his head in my mouth- and the rest of his body evaporated into a mist (I HAVE NO CLUE.), going into my nostrils. I stood there for a moment.

Then, the torture began. My shoulders grew longer, which tore my shirt. The roots of my hair slowly turned black with green and white. My tail stretched, growing more spikes.

"AAAAAARRRRRGH!" I yelled, holding out my hands, as they grew larger, with dangerously long claws.

Horns sprouted on my head, my legs got longer, so did the upper part of my body. My body was technicly growing nonstop- it was like I was sheding my old body for a new one. It was very painful, I must admit.

My skin turned a very pitch-black color. I felt something weird going on with my eyes. I took off my shades to ask Link what was going on.

"What'ssss going on?!"

"Kortez, y-your eyes are changing shapes..." Link muttered.

My eyes were longer, neon green, with no pupil.

As I grew taller, to about 8'7, Underhands were released. They came to me, ripping off my shirt. One climbed on the new body's chest, staying there as a shirt.

My teeth grew huge, mostly my main top ones. Then, the worst happened. My back bassicly ripped open, because I grew TREMENDOUS wings.

"Do you like the... Imporvment?" my new, dark, kind of feminine, and powerful voice grinned.

"NO! STOP TALKING!" I yelled in my real voice.

"No..No... NO! You're NO longer a perssson!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"I am... ALIVE.. I'm sssso happy that I am awake..."

"What?! AWAKE?" Samantha freaked out.

"Yessssss... You ssssee, I was a dark sssspirit living inside of that dashing man, Bonechill. He promissssed that I would be ALIVE again." my new voice explained.

"So, excactly how old are you?" Link asked.

"Hold that thought, young one." the voice said.

"NOW I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! I WON'T TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME! YOU ARE _NO_ LONGER A LIVING PERSSSSON, NOW SSSSSSHUT YOUR TRAP! I'VE BEEN SSSSSLEEPING IN A COLD, HARD PLACE FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS!" the voice snarled.

"Alright. Now, I am 999 years old; 1,000 in Ssssseptember."

"AAAAAARRRGH! YOUR BODY IS CLOSING IN! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M CLAUSTERPHOBIC!" I screamed.

The monster (what I'm gonna call her..) punched her chest.

"WELL THANKS!" I rolled my eyes.

"No problem."

Nightmare looked at the monster, jumped to her- almost sinking his claws in her face. Buuuut, she froze him.

"Don't messssss with me."


	55. Chapter 54- So I'm Dead?

**HIII!**

**News.**

**1- Slick is coming to an end (NO April Fools thing intended)**

**Like, around 25 chapters to go.**

**Expect the last one to be LONG. (AAAAAAAAHitincludesGrodus,Fawful,Velocity,Mr.L,an dso on)**

The Monster ran to a hidden door, and went in.

"Now. What'sss your name?" She asked.

"Kortez."

"Okay.. Are you a strong leader?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good."

I was slammed out of her body.

"Don't assssk any quessstions. Sssstand ssstill.. Wait. You're ssso CUTE!"

The monster hugged me.

"And.. YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" She continued.

"Monster-"

"WE'RE SSSSSISSSSTERSSSS!"

"Okay..."

"Anyways, be ssstill. I need to do sssomething."

"Alright." I replied, standing still.

She came closer to me, sunk her four LONG claws in my neck, dragged them up my face, tore me open, and broke my neck bone.

**WITH LINK, SAMANTHA, AND FROZEN NIGHTMARE!**

"That sounds like Kortez's screaming!" Link bit her nails.

"OH MAH GAWD IT IS!" Samantha yelled, running to the 'hidden' door.

"It's LOCKED!" Link freaked out.

**Back with ME!**

"I'm sorry, but I had to kill you!" The monster fluttered her eyes innocently.

"I hope that Excalibur will take you in..." She muttered.

**Falling!**

I crashed on the ground. It felt like all of my bones were broken. In my eyes, darkness surrounded me, but something was biting my feet and legs. I turned over, then pushed my surprisingly light weight body up.

These weird little ghost-things, with evil eyebrows, huge and toothy smiles, and x's for eyes were CHEWING on my body.

"What.. The... Crap!?" I asked, throwing them off.

"Hehehehehehe!" All of them laughed.

"Hey! Where am I?"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"Seriously, where am I?"

"Hehehehe...he?"

"Can you guys talk?"

All of them shook their head, "no".

"Okay. Is there someone who CAN talk here- other than me?" I grimmaced at the one little ghost that was chewing on my leg.

They laughed, and pushed me to a near castle.

**In the CASTLE!**

"Hmmm... I wonder when the Queen will be back..." a voice thought out loud.

He shuffled through some stacks of paper, and found a small device. The ghost-like talking thing pressed a button- to see the monster.

"Oh no."

**WITH LINK, SAMANTHA, (frozen XD ) Nightmare, and the Monster~**

Link was POUNDING on the door, shouting at the freakishly creepy monster.

"HEY YOU! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Link screamed, practicly BEATING the door down.

The monster spat, "I'm coming!"

She came out of the door.

"Where's Kortez?" Samantha said loudly.

"Sssshe's... Uh.. How do I sssay thisss?"

"Please don't tell me that she's-" Link got interrupted.

"Dead. Yeah." The monster looked at her claws.

"WHAT THE FLIP!?" Samantha screamed.

The beast grinned creepily, got on her knees, and put her hands on Samantha's shoulders.

"Ssssmall girl, I needed a leader for my.. Underworld. The villagerss were annoying me way too bad! Sssshe can come back to life nine timesss! Sssso do not worry. I promisssse that Kortez will come back.. Well, when sssshe figuresss it out."

Link and Samantha let out a sigh of relief.

"It'll be like sssix weeksss on this galaxy until ssshe comesss back, but like like three hourssss there, sssince their time isss WAY different."

**Back in the "Underworld"**

The ghosts lead me into the castle.

"Why hello! My name is Excallibur, and I am the mayor here! Recently we lost the.. Queen, and you REALLY look like her! And if you're wondering, I am a Spirit. All of the villagers are Spirits." Excallibur said fastly.

"So... I'm the.. Queen?" I asked.

"Yes. I know that you have a lot of questions, but you'll find out the ropes around here."

The Spirits that couldn't talk took me to my HUGE throne, and placed a TREMENDOUS crown on my head.

"Wow.. Uh-" I looked at the velvet pillow for my feet.

"Hmmm.. YOU. The one with the stitches on the tail. I want some.. Meat." I smiled.

The Spirit nodded, and bit a different one on the neck. Then he gave it to me.

"Cannibalism? Nice." I nodded my head, taking a bite out of the chewy meat.

**WITH BLECK!**

"What is taking her so long? She has school to go to.." Bleck muttered.

Dimentio randomly spawned her and exclaimed, "Kortez is fine! Ah ha ha ha!"

"What asylum do you want to go to? It's your choice this time."

"THE HAPPAH HEAD ONE!" Dimmy screamed happily.

"Alright." Bleck sighed.


	56. Chapter 55- Velocity RETURNS

**Me- I'M AWESOME!**

**Yuj- No you're not dude- DON'T LIE!**

**Me- I'M AWESOME!**

**ME- I'M DRIVING AROUND IN MAH MOM'S RIDE! AND I MET ALL OF MAH FRIENDS ONLINE!**

**Mr. L-... Uhhhh**

**Me- Spose is AWESOME. **

**Mr. L- Duuuuuuuuurrrrrrah.**

**Me- TRUE LOVE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**SEVRAL Hours later, the Monster decided to go to Bowser's Castle with frozen Nightmare, Link, and Samantha.**

"Sssso, thisss isss where the peasssant livesss?" The monster asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go look around." Samantha suggested, smiling.

"Fine. I will." The monster walked to Ludwig's Music room, which was downstairs.

She opened the door, to see him playing the piano.

"No... Way..." She muttered, looking down at him.

"Hmm?" Ludwig heard her talking, and turned around.

His eyes grew HUGE, and so did her's.

"Uh.. Hello, sssssexy creature." T monster blurted out.

"Oh my Jades.. You're beautiful..." Ludwig smiled.

"Is.. Is that piano your'ssss?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I LOVE mussssic.. You?"

"Yes..."

The Monster bit her lip, thinking.

"Hey, do you want to.. go on a date? I mean, jussst if you want to."

"Sure, but what's your name?" Ludwig asked (LOL HE'S DESPERATE).

"Well.. Um.. I really never thought about that.."

"So, what is it?" He played the piano a little faster.

"Er.. Andante- yesss, it's Andante!" Andante(on-don-tay) (the monster) exclaimed.

"Alright, Andante! I dunno why but.. We're like.. Meant.. To-"

"Be together? Correct."

**TWO WEEKS LATER!**

Link sighed, "I miss Kortez..."

"I know," Samantha replied, with her eyes glued to her 3DS playing Luigi's Mansion 2.

**WITH ME! (45 minutes later- which is two weeks in actual time)**

"Ah.. A Koopa could get used to this.." I smiled, my feet were getting rubbed as someone fed me meat and gave me the BEST blood to drink.

Then, Excallibur walked in.

"You like it here?"

"Ohhh yeah." I said calmly.

"Yes. Well, I know that your family is missing you. So, you need to go back home. And I KNOW that you're not the REAL queen." Excallibur admitted.

"B-but.. HEY! My voice is.. ANNOYING!" I noticed.

"Yup. My voice and your's are both annoying. Now... You CAN stay longer.. IF-"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I begged.

"Alright. Then you can lead the war."

"What war?" I asked.

"Between us- the Spirit World- and the Underwhere. We've grown weak over the months." He replied.

"JADESDA-"

"No need to curse."

"Pfft. Fine. Well, let's get this over with." I got up from my throne.

"Great!"

**AFTER GETTING READY (which in real time, one week later)**

I had armor on, holding a sword. THOUSANDS of Spirits (ghost things) were behind me. All of Bonechill's minions were all lined up.

"Hah. You think that you freaking h-" I grinned.

"No cussing, Queen." Excallibur said, smiling, then, he declared war.

**PFFFT LATER- AFTER WINNING THE "WAR"- IN THE REAL WORLD!**

Dimentio was looking at his straight jacket, rubbing his un-masked face on the soft, plushie wall.

He deeply sighed, then exhailed.

"Ah.. Ha...Ha," He bit his long, yellow (IN MY OPINION!) tongue.

"If that little brat wasn't alive... Then- life would be the same... Hummm..."

Dimmy slipped his hand out of his jacket, and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly diled some numbers.

**MEANWHILE!**

"Hm. It looks like I have a call.."

The man picked up his phone.

"Oh, greetings Dimentio.. It's been quite a while since we've spoke.."

"Yeah. Can you do some dirty work for me?"

"Of course..."

"Yes. Well, you know, Kortez.. Koopa? I need her gone."

"Ah.. Isn't she..."

"Oh yes."

"Do you want kidnap.. Or.."

"Bleck has a meeting Saturday, as well as Bowser. You can watch the girl!" Dimentio smiled.

"I love where this is going! Slow death, or.. What?"

"Since she IS the Chaos Heart- nothing fast, that'll cause.. Suspicio-"

"WAIT. What did you just say?! About the Chaos Heart!"

A huge smile spread across both of their voices.

"Oh Dimentio.. This is.. So good.." The man grinned.

"Let me talk! So, I want it to be, SUPER slow death. Like, months. I want her insides to slowly rot and for that freaking brat to DIE."

"I see..." The man pressed his gloved fingers together.

**BLARGHBLARGHBLARGHBLARGH AT THE SPIRIT WORLD, AFTER EXCALLIBUR EXPLAINED THAT I HAVE 9 SPIRIT LIVES, AND yes.**

"So.. I have to go?!" I whined.

"I'm afraid so."

"Pffft.." I sighed.

Excallibur turned his cane (not old cane, just a.. Ya'know what I mean) over, and slapped me with it.

**It the real world!**

My body was slammed on the ground. I looked around. I was in.. Ludwig's Music room.

"Kortez?" Ludwig asked.

"Kortezz?" Andante replied to Ludwig.

"YOU! YOU! I HATE YOU! SO BADLY! I SWEAR THAT I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" I screamed, and mauled Andante.

"AAAAAH GET OFF!"

"Girl fight!" Ludwig laughed.

I sunk my claws in Andante's eyes, and drew blood from her neck. NO! I'M NOT A VAMPIRE... (Lawl)

Andante picked me up by my hair, and slammed me on the wall.

"You lissssten. You're not going to ruin my life.. Now, I thought that you would mind me and do what you were told. To sssstay there." Andante hissed.

"Number ONE. You're not my parent! Number TWO. YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO _STAY _THERE!" I rasped, and kicked her in the gut.

"YOU'RE NOT SSSSUPPOSED TO HARM ME! I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO, YOU _HAVE _TO DO IT! I DON'T CARE WHATEVER REASSSSON IT ISSS! NOW. GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"So you think that you're in control of me.. Don't you?" I said calmly.

"Becaussse I AM!"

I grabbed the Underhand on her chest and got as close to her as I could.

"Well you're not. If you don't drop it.. I'm going to kill you." I growled in the most evil way that I could.

"No no NO-"

Ludwig yelled, "STOP IT!"

I looked at the Monster, and just ran off to my room.

"Andante.. What was that about?"

"I mussst have power over her.. Sssshe getsss on my nervesss..."

**SO, I FLIPPED BACK TO BLECK'S!**

I opened the door.

"Where WERE you, young lady?!" Bleck yelled.

"No where." I lied.

"Kortez Kronos Bleck," Bleck growled. (When he calls me by my middle name.. Then it's bad- and I mean BAD!)

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was dead." I simply told the truth.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I swear, daddy!"

"Go to your room."

"DADDY! I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

"Why are you getting yourself into more trouble?"

**A FEW DAYS LATER!**

Bleck and Bowser got a text that said that they had to go to a meeting. Bleck needed someone to watch Kortez... So, Dimentio suggested someone.

**THE PERSON THAT HE CALLED!**

"So you want _me_ to watch _Kortez?_"

"Yeah. We haven't spoke in a while, Grodus. How have you been?" Bleck spoke.

"Oh... The usual. Bossing Crump around, giving out orders, and hunting for Crystal Stars and Chaos Hearts." Grodus grinned at the last two words.

"When have you gained interest into Chaos Hearts, asked Count Bleck?" Bleck asked.

"Blumiere, you MUST get out of that speaking in the third person habbit. It's getting annoying."

"Whatever. Anyways, about the watching Kortez thing.. What do you say? She's quiet.. When she's around someone that she doesn't know.."

"She should know me. Since I USED to watch her when the girl was young.. And yes. I'd be... Happy for her to come to the Sociaty. I have a feeling that I'll grow on her."

"Great!"

"I'll meet you in Dark Land. Or you can just tell her to flip here."

"She'll do that."

**Bleck hung up! (Life Lesson. DO NOT TRUST GRODUS. DX )**

"KORTEZ!" Bleck yelled.

I ran out of my room, to go to Bleck. I've been grounded for three days.. I can't sew Voodoo Dolls, play video games, talk to Samantha, Link, or Doopliss, and stuff Weegee.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone.

"You're being watched today."

I laughed.

"Hahaha, dad. That's funny."

"No, seriously. I'm going to a meeting. I can't trust you alone, soooo..."

"He's going with me to the meeting," Bleck replied.

"And Grodus is going to watch you."

"Who's Grodus?!"

"He lives on the moon. You used to call him globe-head."

"OH. You want me to flip there?"

"Yup."

**I DID.**

I walked down the narrow hallway that was congested with X-Nauts of all sorts. I looked around..

Globe-Head wasn't anywhere near, so I decided to look around.

_Hmm... One word... Modern. _

_If I were you, FLIP OUT OF THERE NOW!_

_Velocity?_

_Yes? _

_YAY! Hi!_

_Hi, Kortez. Anyways, get out of there! Grodus is about.. Mmm... Two rooms away! You DON'T want to meet him! He'll-_

_Velocity! I've met the guy. He's annoying, yes, but I can't leave!_

_Ugh. Just go to the room on your right. I'll talk to you there._

_Okay._

I hurried to the room on my right. When I got in, I locked the door. There was a green flash of light, and Velocity appeared.

"Kortez! Get out of here! Grodus is out to-"

"He's not going to do ANYTHING to me! If he does, then his head'll be off in a mere seccond!" I grinned.

"The Sir is WAY more powerful than you'd expect!"

"I doubt that, Velocity."

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh. OH GOSH! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! HE'S COMING DOWN THE HALLWAY! We can't be seen!" Velocity grabbed my hand, pulled a piece of the ground, to open a small door.

"Jump!" She demanded.

So, I did, and she jumped as well.

"This is my room. I live here."

"Uhhhh..."

We heard a faint knocking noise on the door upstairs.

"Oh no! Kortez, go hide in that corner!" She pointed to a corner, and jumped (she can jump REALLY high) up in the upstairs room.

I listened to their conversation.

**With Grodus and Velocity~**

"Velocity! Have you seen the prison- ur- visiter?" Grodus asked.

"No, Sir."

Grodus looked at Velocity closely.

"You're lieing... Aren't you?"

Velocity sighed.

"Yes, I know that you do not want her to get harmed, but I have to."

"Sir- you don't HAVE to... Come on! She's my best friend! Would you want to take that privelage from me?"

"Velocity, stop with the stalling. Now, where is the girl?"

"I am NOT going to tell you! You're going to KILL Kortez! I WILL NOT let you do that!"

"How smart are YOU, Vel? But if I were you, I'd tell my master where the prisoner is." Grodus pulled a knife from his cloak, grabbed Velocity, and put the knife to her neck.

"Now, play along with the plan.. As I instructed for you to do. " He smirked.

Sweat broke out on Velocity's forehead, which was covered with blue bangs.

"Oh-oh-okay! I'll.. I'll play along.. I'll tell lies to my best friend.. So you can slowly murder her. Yeah. I will. I'll let you kill her. Heck, I'll let you kill my SISTER, Vixen. Just because you are our masters, and you black mail us." Velocity hissed.

"Are you SMARTING off to me?"

"Yes, Sir. I am."

Grodus stabbed the knife in Velocity's neck, not paying attention to the tears of acid ruining her cheek. He ran his finger across the blood in her neck, staining his glove. Velocity's pupils got smaller- the size of grains of sand-, and she started to breathe heavilly.

"Don't act all dramatic, now. You KNOW that you want attention."

Velocity wheezed, "No- no, I-I'm not faking... You... Really.. Went... Deep.. This.. Time..."

She formed a ball of green light in her hand, and somewhat spread it across her neck. Then, the gap closed.

"I've been practicing my healing. What do you think?"

"I can tell. Velocity.. You have major mood swings."

**Back with me!**

_No, no, no, NO! This CAN'T be true! Grodus is out to.. Kill me! Or it COULD be Crump... Anyways, murder or not, I gotta get out of this room._

I heard Velocity come, but I flipped before I saw her. I appeared against something soft.

"Oh, hello, Kortez." Grodus smiled.

"Craaaaap.." I muttered in the quietest way.


	57. Chapter 56- The Traitor

**Me- My sister is watching a horse movie.. 0_o**

**Yuj- So what? I like horsies.**

**Mr. L- LOL.**

**Yuj- What?**

**Mr. L- You just think that Meta's sister is hawt.**

**Yuj- *blushes***

_**Flash walks in**_

**Yuj- H-h-heeeeey shexah lady- er- I mean.. Uhm..**

**Flash- Hehehehe! That movie was GREAT!**

**Me- As all horse movies. The girl/boy is forced to move somewhere with a horse, and they learn to love horsies.**

**Flash- Oh. . . My. . . Gawd. . . **

**Me- What?**

**Flash- Oh, Meta! Marth is SHIRTLESS!**

**Me and Flash run to Marth.**

**Marth- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH REVIEW THIS CHAPTEEE-**

**Me- *eats his face***

**Flash- NO FAIR! D:**

**FIN. **

**BACK WITH SLICK!**

"What?" Grodus asked.

"Oh- um.. Nothing."

"Well, OK." He continued.

I tried to open the door, but I heard Velocity come out of the hole. I quickly turned around.

"SERIOUSLY?" She raged, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, seriously." I grinned.

_LalalalalaIneedtogetoutofhere!_

_Yeah ya do._

_Vel?_

_Of course._

_Oh, OK._

"Girls," Grodus eyed Velocity.

"I mean- Kortez... I mean.."

"Just go on." I muttered.

"Anyways... What do you wanna do? I mean- you're going to be here for the night-"

"WHAT?"

"Bleck called. He said that the meeting will be continued tomorrow, and you have to stay the night here. Don't worry, I have plenty of guest rooms." Grodus patted my back.

"Rrrrrrrrrrgh.. Dad..." I whispered.

"Kortez, you're being quite quiet.. Is something wrong?" Grodus asked.

"YEA- I mean.. Nope.. Nothing at all." I said loudly.

"Okay.." Velocity snickered.

"WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?" I shouted in an aggervated way.

Velocity nodded.

"Ya'know.. I'll just be going.." I muttered.

_No.. He won't harm me.. Velocity won't either..._

_I won't.. But the Sir will..._

_He can't.._

_Oh yes he will! I can tell you what happens in the future.._

_Er.. Tell me._

_Okay... You'll soon fall in love with the wrong world... Someone WILL betray you- I don't know who.. The Sir will take you in the middle of the night-_

_As in kidnap?_

_Of course. He'll poke and proad on you.. You'll hate it. Then the weak kidnaps you.. The Sir and the weak will fight over a part of you... You wouldn't understand. Then you will fall ill. You go to a clinic. The doctor is MAD. He'll make you even more sick. He takes you and tortures you endlessly. You escape. They find you. They'll take you AND your lover._

_What?_

_The-_

"Kortez!" Grodus called.

_Long story short... Your life is going to be crap if you don't try to fix it RIGHT AWAY._

I walked back to Grodus.

"I forgot to ask.. Do you like science? I have a few chemicals in one of the labs if you wanna test on something.."

"Sure.. As long as it's not me! Hahaha!" I fake-laughed.

"Gack ack ack ack ack! What sick, twisted mind would test on you?" Grodus replied.

"I'll test on Velocity! She can heal herself!" He exclaimed.

"Okay.." I followed Velocity and Grodus to the lab.

**In teh lab!**

Grodus sat Velocity down on a swivel chair that had no back. Grodus handed me a syringe. I bit my lip. I REALLY didn't want to hurt Velocity.

_Hurry up, Kortez! Grodus is behind you with a syringe! RIGHT BEHIND YOU! HE'S GONNA INJECT IT IN YOU-_

_Owwwwwwwwwww!_

"Oh, Kortez! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Grodus apolagized, while inserting the chemicals into my body.

"OWWWWWWW! THAT'S PAINFUL!" I screeched.

I went to the corner to mutter words, as Velocity eyes Grodus.

_Come ON, Grodus!_

_What? I HAD to!_

_You made her HATE you worse!_

_Aww.. I didn't intend to make her loathe me..._

_Yeah, well.. I DO have to give you points on how you "bumped" into her..._

_Clever, right?_

_Hehe.. Yeah._

_Heh._

_BUT, those cyan ones HURT!_

_Oh...I gave her... the wrong...one..._

_WHAT?!_

_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, VELOCITY?!_

_I DUNNO!_

_EEEEEERRRRR.._

_OKAY.. STAY CALM._

_OKAY. I think that I know what we should do. _

_What?_

_Can't you heal people with your green-magic-stuff? If so, use it on Kortez! Also, can you-_

_Yes! I can do that! What else were you going to say, Sir?_

_Also, can you send people asleep and make them forget things?_

_Yes, and YES!_

_Great.. If the girl is in a deep enough sleep, I can give her the different shot! Kortez will have to forget all of this so the plan will work. _

_Awesome plan, Sir._

Velocity walked over to me, and crouched down (since I was in a fetal position). She formed a ball of green magic, but stopped to look at me.

Under my shades my eyes were crossed, my tongue was all sprawled out, my skin was REALLY itchy, and my throat was closing up. Basicly, I looked and felt pitiful.

Velocity half smiled.

"You'll be okay, alright? Grodus said that it was a total accident." She said softly.

I nodded gently. Velocity then spread the green magic all over me. On my arms, head, neck, you name it. She waved her finger a little, and a puff of purple magic fumes came from her claw.

"Vel.. What are you doing?" I asked, losing my cool.

The purple stuff grew larger, and larger.. I quickly jumped up, flipping to the other side of the room. Velocity casually walked over to me, not with a care in the world.

"I'm sorry, Kort. But I have to do this..."

"No... No! Why! Who's side are you REALLY on? His?" I pointed at Grodus.

"Or mine?" I put my claw on my neck.

"I-I can't... Anyways, please, trust me. It won't hurt, I PROMISE! Your vision will go blurry and you'll have the best sleep of your life!" Velocity shut her eyes tightly, and threw the ball on me.

"You didn't.. You couldn't... You.. Traitor.." I said in anger.

Velocity glanced at me, with regret in her eyes.

"But.. I didn't want to..." She sighed.

My vision was so blurry.. My eyelids were fifty tons.. I shut my eyes...everything was quiet. I felt so relaxed...

"Okay, Sir. She's ready."

"Alright."

**After that syringe was injected.. IN THE GUEST ROOM!**

Nightmare's dragon tail was wrapped around the fradgile legs of a chair. He was just sitting there paitently for me to come in the room. The door cracked open, so he hid behind the chair. You know, so he could pounce.

But, he didn't see ME, he saw Velocity carrying me in there. Nightmare thought for a moment.

_What the? Wait.. Okay, so the BLUE girl has her... OK._

Velocity put me down on the bed. Of course she heard something. So, she formed some kind of teal bubble in her hand.

"Okay.. Come at me! I dare you." She grinned.

The bubble grew all around her. Nightmare jumped on the bubble, sliding off.

"Oh, lookie here.. It looks like a little bug. Hehehe. You're going to be EASY!" Velocity laughed, stepping out of the bubble, forming flames of fire in her hands.

Nightmare sunk his MAJOR SHARP claws in Velocity's knee. She healed it with her green magic. Then, she quickly threw the flames at Nightmare. He was on fire, ignoring it.

"Okay, so fire doesn't bother you.. Hmm.."

She waved her LEFT finger. Orange fumes were heading to Nightmare.

"I hope that you like poison!" Velocity giggled.

Nightmare grabbed his throat, gagging.

"Now, get out of here."

Velocity gave Nightmare on of her famous punches. That'll knock you out REAL fastly. She kicked him out of the room.

"Okay. So he's gone."

**Blah blah TWO HOURS LATER! OH YEAH!**

_"And, I'm going to keep this video camera on nonstop, so you can watch me torture her! How fun!" Grodus exclaimed._

_"T-torture?" I asked, with my voice shaking._

_"Grodus, if you do ONE single thing to my Chaos Heart, I swear that I will kill YOU." Bleck's hands clenched into fists._

_"Same here!" Bowser growled._

_"I'm on the moon, you're in Dark Land. And you're in some unknown dimention. I won't let you get to my prized possesion. So, I can do WHATEVER I want to her!"_

_I started to breathe heavily. Sharp pains shot through my body as bullets._

_"Grodus, you promised..." _

Another dream... .

_"What do you mean by busy?" Bleck's eye twitched._

_"Like, I'm going to test a lot on her."_

_"Uuuuuuugh." I groaned, rolling my eyes._

_"May I PLEASE go home? I can't handle being here!" I continued._

_"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO DI-... Nevermind. Come with me."_

_Grodus took me to a weird room._

_"Now. You need to SHUT YOUR TRAP. I'm going to get CAUGHT! Now, if I were YOU, in THIS condition, I'd do what your kidnapper SAYS." Grodus sneered._

Next!

_"Is it Friday?"_

_"Yes. Aren't you excited?" the X-Naut exclaimed._

_"No. Not at all." _

_"Why?" Grodus asked._

_"You're going to kill me." I said plainly._

_"Nonsense. I'm just going to.."_

_"Please, don't. You're obviously lieing." I sighed._

NEXTTTTTT

_"GET IN THAT BAG! NOW SHUT UP!"_

_"MMPGH HRMPH!"_

_"DRIVE!"_

_"OKAY!"_

_"When I get you in my lab, I'm going to dissect you."_

_"RRRRGH!"_

NEXT.

_I got on the slab. Grodus started to adjust the straps. The first few went on my legs and arms. The next few went on my hands and shoulders. Then, they went on each claw and my tail. Lastly, my neck and waist._

_"Do you really think that my neck was neccesarry?"_

_"Every one of them are."_

_"Hey, dad." _

_Bleck looked down at all of the straps on my body._

_"Grodus, what are you doing to her?" _

_"Nothing, so far."_

I opened my eyes, BUT I felt someone close my eyelids. I sat up. I gasped loudly.

"Raaaaaaaaah.. That was.. the.. worst.. nightmare.. EVER."

I shuddered.

"Nightmare?" I looked up.

"Oh.. You did that."

**After Velocity came in here and beat Nightmare up again.**

"Velocity! What are YOU doing here?" I asked, turning my head around.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But... I have to do more. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't tell you how sorry I am!"

"More? Velocity! Remember when you told me when someone betrays me? I think I know who that is!"

"Who?"

"You! You're doing things to ME for GRODUS! I can't believe you! And you're going to do MORE? And here I thought that we were friends."

"Kortez! Don't take it THAT seriously! He's my boss! HE's the only one that knows how to kill me! HE could kill me if I don't do what he says!"

"Just do whatever you're going to do to me. At this point, I really don't care." I crossed my arms.

"Yay! Okay, Kortez. I promise that everything will be back to normal in a few hours. Actually, your dad is probably almost home.."

Yellow mist came from the palm of her hand, covering my whole face.

**Five minutes later!**

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"You're at Grodus's."

"Um... Velocity?"

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"Oh... Your dad went to a meeting."

"Okay."

**YAY AT CASTLE BLECK, TWO WEEKS LATER!**

"Hm... I wonder when Doopliss is going to take me to see Jester Assasians 2 .. I'll call right now!" I thought out loud, and picked up my phone.

But, I had a text.

It read, "You better do what I say to live- n".

_Well ya'know what? I don't care. I am going to go see a movie with my boyfriend. _


	58. Chapter 57- Family Doesn't Matter Part 1

**WARNING- **

**Crying in this chapter.**

**Love, too. **

**Romance, too.**

**Embarrassment, too.**

**Traitors, too. (AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YAY. OwO)**

**Kissing, too.**

**High School, too.**

**Dimmy Shake, too.**

**BaCk tO sLiCk!**

* * *

**So, Doopliss took me to the movies that night.**

"Knife guy.. I CAN FEEL MY BONES TIGHTEN UP! YOU HAVE TO DANCE FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO MOVE!" Great Guy screamed.

"Okay.. Con los bufones! Hey agitar! Hey agitar! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Shake, ta ta! ¿Y el Shake Dimmy! Shake! Ey, ey .. Shake, shake! EY! Shake, shake, shake! Con bufones! Hey, con bufones!" Knife Guy sung. (translate it on Google Translate.. hehe I made the Jester version..)

"NO! YOU SUNG CRAP!" Great Guy exploded.

"WHYYYYYYY?!" Knife Guy bawled.

"O-o-oppa Jester Style... Op... Op.."

"DIMENTIO? IS THAT YOU?"

"Oh, Knife Guy.. I am back from the dead... OPPA JESTER STYLE!" Dimmy screamed.

**A LOT of blood later...**

Well, Dimentio was dead- he exploded-, Knife guy was murdered by Domino, and Great Guy took over the world.

"LA LA LA-" Great Guy skipped in the feild, then he blew up.

**CREDITS!**

"LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA WE GOT THAT LA LA LA LA LA LA. PARKING LOT! GO HARD! LIKE REAL HARD! PARKING LOT! LA LA LA! DO IT LIKE, DO IT LIKE, DO IT LIKE! LET ME SEE YOU GO HARD! LOW LOOOOOW! HE WENT REAL HARD UNTIL HE THREW HIS BACK OUT!" Domino sung.

**FIN.**

"That was... EPIC!**" ** Doopliss exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I smiled.

"Hey, wanna go get dinner at Toad a le Mode?" He asked, holding my hand.

"Eh.. Bleck probably wants me home..." I looked at my phone.

"Well.. It IS just nine..."

**LATER.**

"Okay, I want Roadkill.. Raw. And raw Koopa." I ordered.

"What sauce?"

"Um.. Just the blood."

"Kay."

I took a sip of my sweet tea.

"Heh. Remember our first time here?" Doopliss grinned.

"Yeah." I blushed from embarassement.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BLUSHING."

"He..he... Um.. Yeah." I tried to act cool.

"It's cute." Doopliss then sipped on his weirdness.

**BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAH...**

"You know what _else_ is cute?" He asked.

"What?" I licked my teeth, chewing on the raw meat.

"You."

I looked up at him, putting down my Toad.

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean, you're awesome! You're mean, cute- actually _beautiful_-"

"Beautiful?"

Doopliss nodded.

I looked down at my phone. It was buzzing violently..

"Hold that thought.." I announced.

"WHAT?" I said grouchily.

"Kortez Kronos Bleck. How _dare _you go out with that Doopliss, when I specificly told you that you were grounded?!" Bleck practicly screamed.

"Hold on. Doopliss, I gotta take this. I'll be outside." I whispered to Doopliss.

He whispered, "Alright."

**OUTSIDE!**

"DADDY! I'm FIFTEEN. Don't you think that you should stop grounding me? I mean, I'm not a _child!_" I raged.

"You _are_ a child! And you _are_ my daughter! And you _will _obey me!" Bleck replied evilly.

"No! I'm _NOT _a child!"

"You come home _right _now, young lady!"

"_No!_ I _refuse_ to! I have a _boyfriend _in there, going on about how much he _LOVES _me! Maybe _you _should try to love me! I swear! You _hate_ me! And I _hate _you!" I yelled.

"I don't care! You can insult me all you want! You're coming home!"

In a few moments, I was flipped back home.

**HOME!**

"Daddy! Why?! Why?! Why did you do that?! Do you even _care?!_ You.."

"Go to bed. I'll deal with you in the morning." He demanded.

I bit my lip, blinking tears back.

"But.. Doopliss loves me... And.."

"Just do what I say." He walked off.

I calmly walked in my room, slammed the door, and crashed on my bed. I silently sobbed into my pillow.

"I.. Had.. A.. Person that l-loves me there!" I mumbled.

I slowly cried myself to sleep... Hoping that the morning would NEVER come.

**Late Night!**

"Aw... You didn't have to be that hard on her, Bleck." Nassy muttered.

"I wasn't! Said Count Bleck!" Bleck said.

Nassy opened my door. She took off my shades, and saw the red under my eyes.

"You made her cry! She never cries! Seriously!" Nastasia covered me up.

"Okay.. Now I feel somewhat bad..."

"You should! Bleck, every girl has this 'I hate you' moment! You didn't have to take all of the girl's rights."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh! And on TOP of this, she's going to be mad at you for days! Also, she's not gonna want to go to Bowser's. They're cleaning. You won't let her go to Doopliss's! So, I guess that she'll go to her friend's. IF she even has a friend!" Nassy got on to Bleck...

**MORNING!**

I feel so bad.. Daddy hates me, Doopliss probably does, too, and Bowser doesn't like me! I guess that I'll have to go to Velocity's place.. Since Link and Samantha are at the Video Game Convention- that I was forbidden to go to.

_Yeah. Grodus will be fine with that._

_Okay, Velocity._

"KORTEZ!"

_Bleck is calling for me, gotta go._

_Alright._

I flipped to the dining room. I sat down.

"You have school to attend to." Bleck said.

"Oh.. Okay." I replied in a mutter.

I flipped quickly to my room, put on my black leather pants and jacket, with a navy blue and crimson red tank top underneath the jacket. I also slipped on my bright red boots and put a chain in my pocket. I asked Nassy to help me put on my rusted chain necklace on, then she straightened my fluff-ball hair.

After getting dressed, I flipped back to the dining room. Shoving a piece of goomba sausage down my throat, Bleck looked at me.

"Kortez, I'm- um.."

"I got to go." I whispered darkly, then flipped to school.

**HOURS INTO SCHOOL...**

I slammed my lunch tray next to Zip's effortlessly.

"Gosh," He laughed.

"You seem mad. What's up?"

"Just... Family issues. Anyways, I saw that you got your permit... So.. Do you think that I could get mine? I'm an excellent driver..." I changed the subject in a whisper.

"I guess. Maybe you can take the driver's test Friday. I think that we're not doing anything special that day." Zip took a sip of his water.

I nodded while eating some kind of... solid. Zip looked behind me.

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh... Um, uh, Kortez, urr.. We need to go!" Zip picked up his tray.

"Why? I like this seat." I grunted.

"Trust me-"

I felt something rub up against me. I shut my eyes in frustration.

"Lookie here. The purple-haired-tough-little-girl came back! Why don't you hang out with _me_ for the day?" Vok sneered, put his arm around me, and kissed my neck.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Aww. Look. She got mad!" He grinned playfully.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"The big bad wolf is blushing! How weak." Vok announced to the whole school.

Every student started to laugh. I looked for an exit, since that was my first priority. To get out of this cafeteria.

Before I ran out, Vok grabbed me shoulders.

"Where are _you_ going? Huh?" He asked.

I flipped to the library.

"Oh gosh.." I whispered.

**Later OwO**

Well, to wrap our next class up, I was called some... Wimpy names. Now, onward to gym.

On that topic, I changed to comfy clothing, which was a very short shirt (it was gray and white), dark purple shorts, gray knee socks, and white athletic tennis-shoes. BUT, I was showing off my skinny (like, _sick _skinny) body. It was.. Boney.

Still, you had the perverts in the class. There were boys staring at my flat chest, asking why wasn't anything there. When I sat down, one guy sat next to me, and grabbed my very stick leg. (Yes. They are practicly sticks, but they're really strong. Trust me.)

He rubbed it, then carelessly kissed it. When he was kissing it, I kicked him in the jaw. Aside from that, all we did was run laps.

**Pfffffft after school**

I put my books up quickly, trying to avoid Vok. I rushed a few lockers over to Zip's.

"Oh my gosh! I had a feeling that you were going to come over here." Zip smiled.

"Yeah. Just don't wanna run into you-know-who." I whispered, and walked with him to the bus.

"So... Where do you live?"

I looked around, trying to spot Vok.

"Kortez?" Zip got my attention.

"Oh. Um, I live in a castle."

"You're royal! Heh." Zip chuckled.

"Actually I am. King Bowser is my real dad." I replied.

"Really? I have two sisters. Also, I have powers." Zip grinned.

"I have six brothers, one sister, and a half-brother. Beat THAT." I said, slightly laughing.

"My sister's names are Vixen and Velocitess. Velocitess is known as Velocity. I'm going to the moon tonight to see Velocity. BEAT THAT!" Zip elbowed me playfully.

"Velocity is my best friend... _I'm _going to the moon right now... Wanna come with me?" I smiled smugly.

"Yeah! Velocity told me something important not to tell a girl... I think that it was... _You. _It was something about Master Grodus's plans to do to the girl.. Um.. I think that I'm helping out..."

"_What?_ Plans? What plans? Are they bad?" I asked, climbing on the bus.

Zip gave me a window seat, then sat next to me.

"I think... Jades, you better not tell Velocity! If you do, then I'm dead meat! Master Grodus could to the same to me that he's gonna do to you! _Please_, _please, PLEASE_ don't tell Velocitess!" Zip whispered/begged.

I nodded.

"So, Master Grodus wants you... Um.. In a weird way. He really doesn't want _you_.. Well, he kind of wants you." The bus stopped at the place that Grodus was going to pick us up.

Zip and I practicly ran out of the bus to Grodus's car. The window opened, to see VELOCITY driving!

"Zip! What are you doing with_ Kortez Koopa_?" Velocity growled.

"We're buds! You told her to come with you tonight... _Right?_" Zip grinned, opening a door of the car for me.

"Uh, Kortez, we'll be right over there." Velocity said, got out, grabbed Zip forcefully, and stomped to a nearby patch of grass.

**WITH ZIP AND VELOCITY!**

"Did you tell her? I've already cracked, then had to use my magic on her! It seriously broke my heart! If you did, I won't tell Grodus." Velocity panicked.

"Kind of... In a way. There wasn't ANY detail. I just told her if Grodus wants her or not. To be safe, I'll use my magic on her. I didn't mean to, though!" Zip explained saldly.

"Fine, fine, _fine_. I don't think that you'd have to. I think that.. Well... I dunno. Anyways, let's just go back to the car." Velocity sighed.

* * *

**Soooooooo...**

**Um... Uh... Peace...? **

**Review if ya like, I guess. **

**Um.. **

**Uh..**

**Kortez crying... 0_o**

**Zip is Velocity's brother... 0_o**

**ZiphasamajorcrushonKortezOwO**

**NEXT.**

**Next chapter- More Grodus 'N' Velocity dialouge,Velocity, and Zip conflict... , ALSO some mushy romance (No, not what you're thinking.) SEE this-ZiphasamajorcrushonKortezOwO . **

**Chap after that- Grodus and Kortez conflict, THE END OF SLICK IS NEAR. The MAIN conflice and dialouge of the story. Gruesome talk, revenge planning, s'more romance...**

**After- ? **

**I'll try to get those in by the 14th. :D**


	59. Chapter 58- Family Doesn't Matter Part 2

**OK. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. **

**In this chapter, you will notice that I make up chemicals and such. :D**

**OKAY. DO YOU GUYS WANT THREE MORE LONG CHAPTERS LIKE THIS, THEN THE VERY LONG LAST CHAPTER? OR MORE SHORT CHAPTERS THEN A SUPER LONG LAST CHAPTER?**

**(I dunno, I really would like three longer chapters like this. :P )**

**BACK TO SLICK~**

**In teh car!**

Velocity came in the car, slamming the door. Zip sat next to me.

"So, Kortez... Did Zip tell you anything.. important?" She asked me.

"No." I replied quickly.

"Oh, okay."

Zip looked at me, then glanced at Velocity. She turned her head to Zip, then growled evilly. Zip frowned sadly.

"Zip, when we get to the moon, I want you to talk to the Sir. Just so I can.. gather more information." Velocity said calmly, cooling off her pissy attitude.

"What should you-know-who do? He's gonna wanna take her for a little while?" Zip muttered.

"I'll just talk to him. You go hide you-know-who anywhere that you can. If they find you, run as fast as you can." Velocity pressed a button on the car.

"Hold on, guys!"

The WHOLE car seriously tore apart in Velocity's hands. She grabbed both of our shoulders, jumped up, and unleashed her _huge_ wings. They were yellow angel wings, with the slightest bit of black.

"Wow..." I exclaimed.

Velocity looked at me, smiling.

**OMGEEEEEE AT THE FORTRESS~**

_Oh gosh, Velocity... _Zip thought.

_Just take Kortez to your seceret hideout right away, Zip! _Velocity replied, nudging Zip.

_Alright... But what if Master Grodus DOES find her, what will we do?!_

_Um... Urrrrrrr... I dunno... Maybe-_

_No, Velocity. We can't fight him. _

_I know. Maybe we could try to knock him out._

_Okay, good._

"Kortez, whatever you do, stay quiet. I don't want anyone to recognize your voice." Zip whispered, taking me by the arm.

Velocity and I saw Grodus. Velocity ran to him.

"Oh gosh! We gotta run, Kortez! Follow me!"

Zip led me to an underground flight of stairs, pushing me down. It was dark down there. Very, VERY dark. I really liked it...

He came down, closing the door-thing in the floor. Turning the lights on, Zip took me to an elevator. It went upstairs.

"So, are we running from Grodus? That's kind of what I thought." I asked.

"Um... Yeah." Zip said, walking out of the elevator.

**WITH GRODUS AND VELOCITY!**

"Hello, Sir!" She stalled.

"Hi. Did you bring Kortez and Zip?" Grodus asked excitedly.

"Uh... Yeah... But I don't know where they went."

"Go find them- actually, I will. I think that you're hiding something from me anyways. So I can't trust you that much..."

**OMG LIKE TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

Zip and I were playing cards on his bed.

"And fives?" I asked.

"Go fish." He replied in a bored tone.

"Any sevens?" Zip said plainly.

"Darn." I gave him all of my sevens.

I heard a beat on his door.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

"Hide! Under the bed!" Zip rushed me nervously.

Grodus came in the door.

"Hey, Zip. Where's the girl?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Kortez."

"Oh, I haven't saw her yet." Zip started to sweat.

"Really, Zip? Because if you're lying... I'm gonna skin you alive, inject your body with chemicals, and feed you to the Shadow Queen. Now... Is she here... Or not?"

Zip closed his eyes in fear, and tried to shoot Grodus with magic. I slowly got out from under the bed.

"Gr-Grodus! Kortez is right there!" Zip gulped.

I growled darkly.

_I'M SO SORRY! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! _Zip told me.

_Just shush. _

"Uh... Hi, Grodus..." I greeted.

"Hey, Kortez! I have a... surprise waiting for you upstairs, if you'll follow me." He ushered me to the top floor.

"Alright." I sighed.

**AT THE TOP FLOOR~**

"Zip, I want you to use your deaf and blind magic on her for a second." Grodus demanded.

"Okay, Master."

"No, Zip! I thought that we were friends! Don't turn on me!" I begged.

"I have to! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you! You'll only hear your thoughts and see darkness. So no problem. I'll fix you in a minute." Zip apologized in advance.

He muttered a few words, waved his claw, and I could only see darkness. Then I could only hear my thoughts.

"I want you to go get the chains and the chair ready. I can't wait to inject her with my new chemicals! Are you excited, Zip?" Grodus asked.

Zip chained my hands up.

"Uh, Master, she's my best friend, so I'm not that excited for you to torture her with chemicals and drugs. No. I'm not excited at all."

"Well, you're no fun." The cyborg laughed.

Zip looked at me, regreting that he dragged me into this. Grodus chained my legs and feet together.

"Okay. You can change her back now."

"Alright." Zip sighed, changing me back.

"What?! WHAT? _What?! _What did you do, Zip?!" I snarled, looking at my chains.

"I didn't do it, Kortez!" Zip cried, pointing at Grodus.

"He did it! I swear! I didn't wanna do any of this!"

"Ah, Jades, Grodus! Freaking what the crap?!" I growled, looking behind myself in shock.

"Hm?" He asked calmly, noticing my ranting.

"Why did you do this? Am I dreaming?! I better be! When I get my hands on y-"

"There's no need to rage, dear. You're okay. Err... At least right now." Grodus ran his gloved-finger on the tip of a needle.

"Wh-what is that?!" I panicked, freaking out.

Grodus didn't respond. He slammed Zip in a different chair.

"No, Master! Please! I-I beg of you!" He pleaded.

"I need two lab rats... And Velocitess has had her fair share of this. It's your turn." Grodus barked evilly, chaining his hands.

"Please don't do the same to me that you're going to do to _her_!" Zip begged helplessly.

"Oh, of course I won't. I don't want you to die. I only want her to." Grodus whispered.

"What?" I rasped.

"You didn't hear anything. Now, be a good Koopa, and obey me from now on. You're mine, now." He continued.

"Are you _kidnapping _me?!" I was SO confused.

"Oh, well... Umm... Kind of... Zip! Help me out here!"

"Well, Master is keeping you for two months. If you're alive in the next two months, then we'll send you home. If not, he calls dibs on your body and the insides." Zip said loudly.

What I didn't know, is that Grodus had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"What?! Oh, come on, Grodus! I need my family! Geez, what am I going to do about Doopliss? What am I going to do about school?" I asked.

"I'll send you to school, of course. Is Doopliss your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess you can't see him. It's as simple as that. Now I'm trying to be good to you, but that's just one thing that you cannot do. You also can't see any of your family. It's way too risky.."

**A LOT of rules later.**

Grodus started to inject my arms with various syringes. It hurt so badly! If I told him to stop, he told ME to stop!

Zip, on the other hand, was done. He was injected with one syringe. Seriously.

"Hey, uh, Grodus?" I asked loudly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this to _me_?" I replied curiously.

"Kortez, you wouldn't understand. And besides... your father probably wouldn't want me to tell you the whole story." he sighed.

"So... Daddy wanted this to happen to me?!" I snarled.

"No, no, no. It's confusing. Now don't ask me any more questions about that subject."

"Urr, now- uh, Zip.. take off her chains. Take her to the metal table over there." Grodus pointed to a metal table in the corner.

"Okay, Master."

**There.**

Everything was so slow. And, the metal table was so cold.

"What's her body temperature?" Grodus asked Zip, who was putting chemicals in my IV.

"Around 56." Zip replied, slapping his gloves on his hands.

_Aaaaaahhhhh is that you, Ziiip? _I thought slowly.

_Kortez?! Are you okay?! I'm right behind you! _ Velocity asked in my mind.

_Haha, yeah, Kortez. I'm here. _Zip joined in the conversation.

_Why am I so cold? _ I asked.

_Oh, the chemicals are just progressing quickly, that's all._ Zip replied.

_Just relax, Kort. _Velocity said calmly.

_And yes, you're okay. _

_Well... Allllright._

**Morning!**

I woke up in the guest room, on my stomach. Eh. I really didn't care about how I got there.

"Kortez, hurry! Brush your hair, change, get ready for school!" Zip came in.

I yawned, getting up.

**Blaaargh at school.**

I walked to my locker, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, purple girl! What's all over you?" Vok sneered.

I looked at my arms and legs, which had a pale blue tint.

"Go back to your husbands." I snarled, slamming my locker door.

"Ooooooh, so Vok is GAY?!" a random person laughed loudly.

"No, no, no, NO! Purple wimp just said that!" Vok said. **(A/N- Vok isn't gay, just to get that out of the way. Kortez just said that he was)**

I walked off, to my first class.

**Pfffffft, at lunch.**

I tried to get as far as I could from Vok. I sat at the empty table in the corner of the room. I sort of zoned out, but I really didn't care.

I felt two arms clutch around my neck, and a head nuzzle against mine.

"RRRGH WHAT?" I growled, looking back.

"Hey, Slick."

"Doopliss?!" my face lit up.

"Yeah. Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Of course!" I put my arm around him forcefully.

"Soo... Why is your skin-"

"Please don't ask. I'm practicly kidnapped by a tall cyborg that medically testing on me." I muttered.

"Aww, Kort.. Are you okay?" Doopliss asked curiously.

"I don't know. I really don't know. And the guy won't let me see you, so if we're going to continue this relationship, we'll continue it HERE." I instructed.

"I love your alpha-ness. Anyways, yeah. If I were you, I'd get into all of the sports and clubs that I could so that the time would pass." he replied.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Zip coming over here with a black rose. I got up.

"Hey, uh, Sheet Freak, sit here for a second. I'll be right back." I patted his back.

Zip noticed that I was with a guy, AND that I was coming over to him.

"Hey, Zip. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um... I was going to give you this rose..." he replied embarrasedly.

"Well, uh, I'm kind of taken..."

"Did I say you? Uh, I said, um... You... Youka! Yeah, Youka! Youka Table! I realllllllly have my eye on her... And, I heard that she likes black roses!" Zip smiled.

"Alright." I muttered with a grin, walking back to Doopliss.

"Anyways, I think that Coach wants for me to be on the soccer team." I said to Doopliss.

"Really?" Doopliss replied.

"Yep. I wonder if he'd take me in..."

**In MATH CLASS. -_-**

The math teacher was passing out our graded tests.

"Yes!" Doopliss exclaimed silently.

I looked at mine. It was a low grade. Seriously.

"What did you get, Sheet Freak?" I whispered.

"A perfect score. I knew that I'd get it!" he smiled.

"Heh, yeeeah." I slightly growled.

DUDE. I ALWAYS MAKE PERFECT SCORES.

**After class.**

"Uh, Mr. Skrap? I need to ask you a question about my test." I said.

"Ask away." he looked up at me.

"Well- eerr.. THIS GRADE OF MINE IS UNEXCEPTABLE." I snarled, slamming it down on his desk.

"Calm down, Kortez. Oh, and I know." he laughed.

I got straight up in his face, growling.

"Listen. I know that you don't like me. And I _know _that I don't like you. But that doesn't mean that you had to give me a horrible grade!" I rasped.

"Well, I MIGHT let you take it again. But I don't know why you don't want your 97."

I stormed out of the door.

**LATER. **

"Hey, Coach?" I said.

"I was wondering if you'd put me in the soccer team."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really? Kortez Koopa. The purple wi-"

"OKAY I'M NOT A PURPLE WIMP. SERIOUSLY, DON'T LISTEN TO THE IGNORANT JUVENILE TEENAGERS. ACTUALLY I AM QUITE STRONG AND IT IS NOT PURPLE! IT IS DARK PURPLE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." I snarled, crossing my arms.

"Well.. You do play it well in class..." he muttered.

"Okay, Koopa. I'll give you a shot." Coach smiled.

"Ahhhh thank you!" I grinned, walking out of his office.

**OKAY AT THE X-NAUT FORTRESS.**

"Jades, Grodus. Are we doing the whole injection thing again?!" I sighed.

"Nah. We'll skip that part today." he replied.

"Okay, Velocity will help me today."

_...What are you going to do?_

_I dunno. Grodus doesn't tell me anything anymore._

_Darn._

So, Velocity carried me to the metal table in the corner.

"Let's do this again. If I can get her body temperature down to 24, then I'll put the chemicals in a pill and stop." Grodus muttered, putting an IV in my wrist.

"Ouch.." I said quietly.

Velocity put on her rubber gloves like a pro, then turned on a light, which was right in my eyes. I hissed a little, but not one of them cared.

Grodus grabbed my arm, looking at it.

"Crap." he barked.

"What?" Velocity asked.

"I blew up one of her veins." Grodus sighed.

"Oh." Velocity added some kind of drug into my IV.

_Stop! Seriously! I'm not kidding this time!_

_I wish I could, Kortez, but you know that I can't! _

I sighed, looking up at Velocity. She frowned at me for a mere second. Grodus looked at my upper body, then jammed a thermometer in my mouth.

"Thirty-one... Hmm..." he muttered, injecting a crimson red liquid into the IV.

I felt horrible pain, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming. The slits in my eyes got smaller as I blacked out. My tongue fell out of my mouth when I started to drool.

A few minutes later, Grodus checked my temperature again. It was 25.

"Good.." he said, placing all of the chemicals that he put in me in a capsule.

**An hour later~**

"Velocitess! Master Grodus is going to use that capsule on the day! Ya'know, that day that he's going to destroy the-" Zip cried desperatly.

"I know, Vermont! But I had to!" Velocity replied.

"I thought that we were all on strike about this, as a family!" he growled.

"Family doesn't matter.. _Ever_." Velocity snapped angrilly.

"But..."

"Shut your mouth. I can't deal with you right now." Velocity rasped, walking into the guest room quickly.

**In there...**

Velocity threw another blanket on me effortlessly.

"Are you still cold?" she asked me calmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I think that I'm good." I replied silently, closing my eyes.

"Okay. Do you want for me to drive you to school?"

"Nah. I have a sheet to make out with in the back of the bus." I chuckled playfully.

"Heh. Yup. Well, goodnight." Velocity smiled warmly.

She got up, turned off the lights, and left. I sat up a little, taking a deep breath. I grabbed my cell phone. There was seven, YES, I did say seven, missed calls.

"Bleck?" I muttered.

"Oh Jades.. He still thinks that I'm mad at him!"

I jumped out of bed, practically crawling to the door, so I could hide if anyone came in here. I opened the door slowly, then walked into the hallway.

I heard a muffled constant yelling and screaming from one door, so I stopped and listened.

**In there~**

"Velocity, honey, you _gotta _stop screaming for help! I mean, seriously, is _anyone_ gonna come and save you? No!" Vixen grinned, playing with Velocity's hair.

Velocity had rope all over her, cuts and scrapes were on her face, and her mouth was duck-taped.

"Now, if I un-tape your mouth, will you not scream?"

Velocity shook her head "no". So, Vixen un-taped her mouth.

"Oh, dear. Your body is so, so, _so_ uncomfortable! An adult like _ME_ shouldn't be in a body like your's." Vixen sighed, then took a drink of her alcohol.

"Wh-why have you been so mean to Vermont?" Velocity cried, looking desperately into Vixen's eyes.

"Ah, stop looking at me like that! You have your mother's eyes.. And I _hate _her eyes." Vixen rasped.

Velocity paused, then bit her lip.

"...Well, just un-rope me, then!" she pleaded.

"No! You're gonna escape. And we can't let that happen. You're just gonna ruin the plan!"

"What plan?"

"The plan with the girl!" Vixen slapped Velocity on the face.

"What?"

"You don't know... Do you?" Vixen looked into the distance.

"No... Tell me! I can't, nor will say or do anything about it." Velocity replied.

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK!**

_After Velocity knocked out Nightmare, she sat down in her room. Vixen was there, with a knife. Velocity cowared back a bit. Vixen told her that the only way that she wouldn't murder her is if she obeyed her. _

_Vixen then roped Velocity up, wiping out her memory._

**BACK.**

"Why? Why did you do that to me?!"

"I had to! I was high on one of Grodus's tempting, delicious drugs. Then, some kind of weird-spirit thing came at me, and told me to do what my master said. I think that it was the drug talking, though." Vixen licked her lips.

"What did you wanna do? Hump the spirit?" Velocity laughed.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Okay.."

"Anyways, Grodus told me that he'd give me more of the pills if I'd stay quiet about the plan. Since they were like the Overthere on a silver platter, I said yeah. Well.. The girl is this chick named Kortez. Never met the girl. Grodus wants for us to poison her lungs." Vixen explained, turning in her natural, floozy self (she got out of Velocity's body).

**Outside of the room~**

My heart sank to my stomach. I started to blink, pinching myself, hoping that this was just a nightmare. I heard more of the story, then walked in on them.

**Back inside~**

It was a very modern-looking room. There were white walls, red couches stained with red wine, a huge silver clock, and three sets of lights.

Vixen's lips pressed together.

"Ah.. So we have company. Sit down, dear." she grinned, lowering her eyelids.

I took a seat on one of the couches.

"Now, aren't you that Kortez chick?" she asked, looking at me.

"Um, yeah. We've met before." I crossed my arms.

"Long legs. I like." Vixen looked at my legs.

"Uhh.. Thanks?"

"Here. Drink this." Vixen held her hand out at a glass of red wine.

Her powers transportated it over to my small side-table. I picked it up, swirling my claw around in it.

"Well, please excuse Velocity in the floor. I'll put her in a chair, too." Vixen held her hand out at Velocity, then transportated her on a chair.

"You two are quite quiet. What's wrong?" Vixen's eyes looked like they turned pitch black for a second.

"Oh.. It's just that, I can't sleep." I lied.

"Kortez? You're staying here?" Velocity asked in a confused way.

"I guess, since some sleazy body-stealing flooz and a certain cyborg won't let me leave..." I looked at Vixen evilly, keeping a happy/dumb-ish tone.

Vixen smiled.

"Mmm.." she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Kortez, don't get her mad-"

"Yeah.. She was high on some delicious drug, I guess. She is right next to me, now that I think of it. She wants to rape a spirit, too!" I smiled like a dumb person.

Vixen smiled more, and turned her head near me.

"Yep. She has no pride at all, so she hides in a 17 year old's body!" I exclaimed.

Vixen got up from her seat, walking to me. She looked up at the ceeling, then looked at me. She kept doing that, singing a little song. I got up, without doing anything. In fact, I really didn't want to get up.

"Vixen? What are you doing?" Velocity asked.

Vixen slammed Velocity to the wall. She slammed me on the floor with her one magic hand. The back of my head got scraped on some broken glass.

"Now, I think that you should be in bed." Vixen growled evilly, picking me up.

I scratched the floor, trying not to leave.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!" I yelled dramatically.

"No, no, no. That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Vixen was sitting at a table with Grodus. He sighed, tapping his gloved-fingers on the table.

"She overheard you?"

"I guess so. I had to get mad at her."

"Did you hurt her? If you did, then you're on the street. Again." Grodus hissed.

"No, no, no. She's okay." Vixen smiled.

"Ah.. That makes me so feel so relieved."

**In the red couch room! **

"Kortez?!" (the real) Velocity shrieked happily.

"Okay. I'm gonna help you get out of here." I said, cutting her ropes with my claws.

Velocity was out of the ropes. I looked at her cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I asked for them to release me.. They.. Ur... Hurt me." she replied, trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Oh.. Well, I'd love to sit here and talk, but I have to go." I replied, smoothing out my leather jacket.

"One more thing, Kortez. Thank you." Velocity smiled.

**LATER, ON THE BUS.**

I sat next to Doopliss, leaving Zip behind. Doopliss hugged me a bit. Of course I didn't care.

"So... Do you have creative writing?" I asked.

"Nah." Doopliss replied plainly.

"Oh... Okay."

**In creative writing! (YES. From now on that's the class that Kortez will have for her freshmen year, which she's in, OKAY?)**

"Okay, today I want for you guys to write a paper about where you live and what you'd change about it. I mean, it's the end of the year. Be creative about this one." the teacher announced.

I wrote about how modern the facility is. And how I hate it. I put that if I could change it, I'd live with my dad, not a kidnapper.

**After the class~**

When I was walking out, the teacher said that she needed me.

"I really like your paper. It's very detailed-"

"But it's not real. Right?" I asked.

"Well.. I know that you don't live with a kidnapper and a... 'Sleazy drunk flooz'." the teacher said, frowning.

I sighed.

"...I understand. It's okay that you don't get the point." I almost walked out.

"What point?" she asked curiously.

"The point." I replied plainly.

"Explain it to me, Kortez. Take a seat here." the teacher let me sit in her other chair.

I sat.

"Well... Maybe I _am_ living with them. I really hate it-"

"You... really _do?_"

"I've said too much. I'd get killed if I said any more. Um, thanks for understanding, Mrs. Iris." I slightly smiled, then walked out.

"Hmm.." Mrs. Iris muttered, walking out of her room.

**In the office break room~**

"Hey, Skrap." Iris said.

"Oh, hiya!" Skrap replied, throwing his hand in the air.

"I need to talk to you about a kid."

"Okay. Talk away." he sat down.

"Do you know anything about Kortez Bleck?" Iris asked curiously.

"Well... I would know stuff about her if I had her in my doctor files." Skrap shrugged.

"Humm... Well, apparantly, she lives with a kidnapper." Iris laughed.

"Really? I thought that she lives with Bowser."

"I guess. I want for you to get as much information on her as you can." she replied.

"Kortez! My niece! That one that doesn't like low grades! Oh yeah!" Skrap remembered.

"She's your niece? How?"

"My brother's daughter. My brother's wife is Bowser's sister. So her mom is Bowser's sister, and her dad is my brother. I'm his little bro. And I'm her uncle." he smiled.

"Okay..."

**After skewl. :D AT THE MOON. D:**

"No.. Grodus, seriously, no!" I stepped back from him.

"Oh don't be a wimp!" he grinned.

I growled, looking for a way to escape. I found a door that was open, so I ran into it. I looked around. The opened door grew bars, so I was trapped in there.

"Crap." I snarled.

"Don't feel bad. Grodus put me in here, too."

I looked around. Velocity was in the corner with her arms crossed.

"Okay, I want Kortez out. Velocity can come, too." Grodus announced, opening the door.

"No.. No, I'm not going out there." I muttered, getting in the corner.

"Come on, dear. I won't do anything to you." he said calmly.

"No."

"Velocitess. Just get her over here." Grodus demanded, nudging Velocity inside of the room.

**A lot of comprimise later~**

I was on the metal table. This time, Grodus wanted to see how sick he could get me, then put the chemicals into a pill.

_I'm so SO sick of this! _

_Well... It'll be all okay in the end. _Velocity replied to me.

**Hours later, he finally got the chemicals right.**

I got up, and walked to my room.

"I just wanna go home.." I coughed, practicly slamming myself down on my bed.

**OKAY.. IN THE SPIRIT WORLD.**

"I can't believe it.." Excallibur sighed, looking at a letter.

"No.. It can't be.."

A few Spirits came to him.

"Please, I need some kind of drink."

One of the Spirits ripped open a different one, then poured the blood in a glass.

"Thank you. You can go now."

"Hehehehehehe..." all of them giggled, going out of the room.

"The Spirit World is.. Ending?!" Excallibur read, freaking out.

"Oh crap.." he continued, crumbling the paper up.

**THE CHAPTER IS OVER D:**

**OH MAH GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG!**

****REMEMBER****

****OKAY. DO YOU GUYS WANT THREE MORE LONG CHAPTERS LIKE THIS, THEN THE VERY LONG LAST CHAPTER? OR MORE SHORT CHAPTERS THEN A SUPER LONG LAST CHAPTER?****

**Aww Slick is ending D,: NAOOOOOO!**

**All I gotta say is, that Slick 2 MIGHT be like 30 chapters. BUT LONG CHAPTERS. **

**I MADE A NEW POLL. CHECK IT OUT.**


	60. Chapter 59- What Does He Know?

**Hello people of Fanfiction! And SORRY FOR THE DELAY :(**

**Ron belongs to Caelyn-Forever~ **

**MORE SLICK.**

**GO!**

**(TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! D: )**

**Three weeks quickly passed..**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed. My phone was took away, so I couldn't call anyone for help. Grodus is taking me out of school some day this week. He said that I'm too sick to go. I blinked a bit.

I stared at a small ant in my room. It was so free... It wasn't tortured every single day, 24/7. I let it crawl on my hand. I had a glass box on my dresser, so I put it inside of it. Now it was like me.

Trapped. Wanting to get out. Smothered by glass. Or in my case, smothered in people. I wanted out so badly.. But no, I was forbidden. Grodus told Zip not to get around me. Because all Zip wants to do to me is talk. Grodus told me not to talk to anyone except him.

But I talk to myself. I tried scuicide one time. I was grounded. Grodus told me that I was going insane. I nodded and walked off. Maybe I am insane. I dunno what's going to happen to me at this point. My future doesn't look bright. That's what Vixen said. Then, Grodus took away my sceptor. Then my crystal staff. Then my spiked cuffs. He told me that I would hurt myself, and I was too special to be hurt.

I asked him why he tortures me. He said that he's not hurting me. He's helping me. I rolled my eyes at him. He told me that it was for my own good. Every day, I have to take a pill. Grodus told me that it's trying to make me better. I think that it's sickening me.

Each week, it gets a little harder for me to breathe. Grodus is poisoning my lungs.. I know it. I want to kill him. I want to rip his head off and take his clothing. I want to burn him. I haven't told him that yet. I know that I'll just get grounded again. Also, Grodus doesn't feed me anything. He said that I'm too heavy. But my ribs and spine stick out...

_I wonder when someone will come in here.. _ I thought.

I got up from my bed, and opened the door slowly. Grodus was trotting down the hallway. I shut my door. I walked to my bed, sitting down.

_Maybe if I play dead he will go away._

I turned on my side on the bed, and stuck my tongue out. The door opened a bit. My lights were turned on.

"Kortez? Are you sleeping, dear?" Grodus asked, coming over to the bed.

He sat on the edge of it. I felt his cloak brush up against my back. He rubbed my tail with his hand. I didn't say a word, or move. I felt scared in some weird way, like he was going to kill me. I knew that he wasn't going to, though.

My feet were hanging off of the bed, since it wasn't long enough for me.

"I know that you're not asleep. You're mad at me, right?" he asked.

I didn't move or say anything.

"Yes. When am I not mad at you?" I replied quietly and plainly.

"Aww.. I'm sorry." he frowned.

"I want to go home, Grodus." I said.

"You are home." he smiled.

I muttered a few words, then turned around to face him.

"Ahh.. I can't stand your face." I mumbled.

"Well, that's okay."

"What day is it?" I asked.

"May the fourteenth."

I smiled in a huge way.

"Only a few more weeks before I can get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Mmm hmm.." Grodus tapped his fingers on my nightstand.

"I can't wait! I haven't saw daddy in almost a month." I looked at Grodus with a smile.

"Mmm hmm." he repeated.

"Can I go walk around? You have all of the exit doors locked so I can't get out."

"I guess."

I got up.

"Oh, one question, Kortez. How's your breathing been doing?" Grodus asked.

"Great, actually. I can't believe it. I think that I'm getting a little better." I grinned.

"Then.. Let me make it more better. Take this." Grodus handed me one of my pills and a bottle of water.

I took both of the items.

"Are you sure that these make me better? Normally I feel horrible after I take these." I replied cautiously.

"No, they help you." Grodus said after pausing.

I shrugged, then took the pill. I walked out of the door.

"Kortez, maybe you should stay in bed, since you said that they make you feel bad." he remembered.

"Nah. It's okay." I walked into the hallway.

**The next day~**

I was at school. Doopliss was holding my hand.

"Doopliss.. I gotta go." I coughed.

"No... Don't leave. You're gonna be okay-"

"I don't want to get you sick." I replied.

"No, Kortez. Stay right here. I don't care.." he put his head on my shoulder.

"I have to do something." Doopliss led me somewhere.

**In the janitor's closet~**

Doopliss locked the door.

"I don't care if you're sick, or if you're just a test subject. I love you, regaurdless of what you are." he smiled.

He climbed on a few boxes, then lightly brushed his sheet-hand through my hair. He leaned his head into mine. He kissed me on the lips for a few moments.

_Well... He IS my boyfriend..._

So, I kissed him back. We kissed for so long.. It felt... amazing. I've never felt so loved. When we stopped to breathe, he kissed me again, and again, and again...

"I love you.." he whispered.

There was a pause of silence when he kissed me again. When he stopped, there was more silence.

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

Zip and I were back from school. I went to my room, sitting down on my bed. I was thinking about what would happen to me, and about Doopliss kissing me. I didn't know what to do about when I was too sick to go to school. I'd not see him for almost a month.

But our kiss was so.. Addicting.

I put my hands in my hair, pulling on it. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't call him, since I didn't have my phone. Grodus said that it's bad for me to fall in love.. Maybe it really is. It's making me get addicted to him.

_That's not good for my reputation... right? ...Well.. I dunno. _

I found a piece of mint gum on my nightstand, so I picked it up. I unwrapped it slowly, thinking about Doopliss.

_I somewhat want to be loud and together with him... But... I can't. _

I put the gum in my mouth.

_Hmph. Maybe I should ask Grodus for my phone. Yeah.. That's what I'll do. _

So, I went to Grodus's office. Man, that place makes me shudder. It seems like the Nibbles stare at you all day.

**In Grodus's office~**

He was sitting in his huge chair, on his computer. He noticed me, then looked up.

"You rang?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid. Ask away."

"Well... Could you _please_ give me back my phone-"

"No. Absoloutely no. You're going to call your father to come and get you. And you're _mine_ now. Not Blumiere's." Grodus hissed, slamming his hand down on his desk.

"No, no, no. I wasn't going to call him. I was going to call my boyfriend." I said innocently.

"What did I say about love?"

"Grodus, it's not _bad_ for me! He's probably wondering why I'm not picking up the phone!" I replied.

"No. And that is _final_."

"Come ON. I'll even sit in here. You can hear everything that I say."

Grodus lightened up a bit.

"Okay. Fine. Take a seat."

Grodus opened one of his drawers in his desk, then handed me my phone. I had ten missed calls. I called Doopliss.

"Kortez?" he asked.

"Hey, baby. Yeah, it's Kortez." I replied, putting my feet on Grodus's desk.

"Where are you?!" he freaked out.

"I'm at.."

Grodus grunted at me.

"It doesn't matter." I continued.

"Okay. Well, are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. I hope." I muttered.

"Okay. Good. Love you, Kortez." he smiled.

I blushed a little.

"Love you too.." I whispered, then pressed "end".

"Hand it over." Grodus instructed, holding his hand out to me.

"Can I just keep it? I kinda have the message that you don't want me calling the athorities or Bleck. And can't you trust me? You can even delete their numbers on here." I handed it to him.

He deleted Bleck's number, then handed it back to me. I smiled, walking out of his office.

**A few hours later!**

"Zip! Get all three girls and a few X-Nauts." Grodus announced, while Zip was putting his stuff down.

"I have a huge job for you." Grodus grinned.

Zip nodded, then went to get Vixen and Velocity.

**Two minutes later, with me.**

I sat in my bed with my legs crossed. I had a knife in my hand, thinking about stabbing myself or not. Die or not? My door suddenly opened.

Zip was there. I didn't say anything. I just ignored him. He bit his lip.

"Um.. Velocitess, I need you now." he said.

Velocity stepped out from behind him. I slowly moved under my bed, in the littlest corner.

"Kortez, listen to me." she started.

"No. I have nothing to listen to. I know that you want for me to get out from under here. Physically, I don't want to. Mentally, I do. But I know that you're going to blast me with some kind of magic. So no, I'm not getting out from under here." I replied quickly.

"She's smart." Vixen shrugged.

My tail was sticking out a bit from under the bed. Vixen grabbed it with her 'magic hand', pulling me out from under the bed.

"Maybe we could work this out a bit," I tried to stall.

"No. I'm sorry, but we really can't." Velocity sighed, picking me up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy on the waist!" I snarled.

"Oh, sorry."

**With Grodus.. In the lab. -_-**

I looked around. I tapped my fingers on the metal table. The silence was making my mind go insane. Also, I was really nervous. Somewhat frightened, too. I shuddered a bit, as Grodus got closer and closer to me with a huge syringe.

"Vixen. Zip. Go ahead and hold her down." Grodus said.

"Okay." the two nodded.

I blinked, then gulped. Vixen hed my left arm down; Zip held my right arm down. Grodus came to my left arm with the humungous syringe.

"Please don't, Grodus!" I pleaded sadly.

He didn't reply. All he did was inject it inside of my left arm. I almost screamed, but a hand covered up my mouth. I looked around to see who's it was. It was Zip.

"Check the first one off of the list, Velocity." Grodus announced.

Velocity nodded, checking the syringe name off of her clipboard. Zip looked at my face for a split second.

"You know that you want to talk to me." I sighed.

"Just say whatever you're going to say."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking." Zip replied, biting his lip.

"Okay." I replied, trying to not worry about all of the drugs going inside of my veins.

**A heck lot of syringes and such later~**

All of the voices that I heard were mixed. I didn't know what to say or do. All that I did was breathe. I was so confused.. I felt a stinging pain all over myself. Also, I was really hot.

A cold hand was placed on my chest. I bit my lip.

"I think that we're done here." a voice barked.

"Okay. Do you think that she'll be okay alone?" a voice asked.

"Hmm.. I think.." the first person replied.

My mouth felt glued together. I felt like I couldn't talk. I felt stunned. Somewhat helpless of the life above me. I must have fell asleep or passed out earlier.

"Well, I'll take her to the rehab room if you want me to."

"Yes, yes. That would be great. Personally, I don't want to deal with all of her questions when she wakes up."

"I will, Master."

I was picked up gently. Two hands were carefully nudges under my arms, as the person picked me up. I felt numb all over. Like I couldn't move at all. So, I guess that I shouldn't force myself to talk or move. I fell asleep quickly.

**A half of an hour later~**

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. Everything was a bright white color. It looked like a hospital room, come to think of it. I opened my mouth to try to stutter a few words out of my mouth.

"I..." I muttered.

"She's up."

"Who-"

"It's Zip." Zip smiled sweetly, then pet my arm.

"Don't strain your voice." he warned, still smiling.

"O-okay..." I whispered, looking blankly at Zip's kind face.

"Master told me to take you here. He said that it's up to you if you want to go to school tomorrow." Zip informed quietly.

He ran his hand on the edge of my face. His claws ran through my soft and fuzzy dark violet and plain purple hair.

"Get m-me out of here.." I said silently.

"Whatever you want." he took me to my room.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

I walked into the school building. Vixen drove us to school this morning, for a change. A lot of people were gasping, then turning their heads. I had _no _clue why. But, I ignored them. I walked into my first class, sitting down slickly in my seat.

Even the teacher looked a bit frightened! I almost asked what was up, but I didn't. That's for them to keep to themselves.

**Later at lunch~**

I sat in my usual seat, in the back. Doopliss was there.

"Hey, hey, _hey_, Slick! That seat is _reserved_ for somebody! Now scram!" he hissed.

"You got a new girl?!" I rasped.

"That's none of your business!"

"Doopliss, it's me!"

"I don't even _know _who the heck you are, you _freakshow_!" Doopliss barked evilly.

I grunted a bit, then scurried off to sit elsewhere... by myself. I didn't know what got into Doopliss! I don't understand! Zip saw me, smiled a bit, then sat next to me.

I grimaced at him.

"Aren't you going to hide from me like everyone else?!" I said in anger, with a hint of sadness in the back of my voice.

"No..." Zip frowned.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I cried, looking at him in the eye.

"Well..." Zip said SUPER quietly.

Zip held his arms out, to try to hug me. I hugged him back.

**With Doopliss~**

_I thought that Kortez said that she was coming to school today! _Doopliss thought.

_Well... _he continued, then put a spoonfull of soup in his mouth.

**Back with me~**

After I ate, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, since some guy spilled juice on my shirt and my hands.

In there, a few girls shrieked. I grunted at them.

"Omigosh! I-it's the _freak_! I didn't know that it was a _girl_!" one had a major meltdown.

After a few snotty comments, I lost it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I SAW YOU HERE FREAKING YESTERDAY AND YOU DIDN'T FREAKING MAKE COMMENTS AND INSULT ME!" I screamed loudly in an evil tone.

"Just look in the mirror!" another girl demanded.

So, I walked over to the long wall mirror, that showed your whole body. I was too tall for it, so I had to crouch down a bit. I gasped in shock.

My skin was pitch black, my hair was black fading into purple, I didn't have my shades on, and my eyes were a shining red, I had black and red small wings, and my tail was red, black, and long. Also, my claws were really wide and long. I had a jagged underbite sticking out of my mouth, as well. I didn't look like myself at ALL.

"What the..." I stammered to say, freaking out.

I stormed out of the bathroom. I went back into the lunch room, grabbed my stuff, and went to the office.

"I'm signing out." I informed demandingly, writing down my name and when I left.

I got out my phone, and called Grodus.

**At the facility~**

"Wha-what did you do to me?!" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"I tested out a few things to see if a couple of important chemicals could change your appearance." Grodus replied, simply telling the truth.

I didn't speak. I walked to my room with my arms crossed.

"Kortez, dear, you need to take your pill." he handed me my pill and a glass of water.

I frowned a little, then swallowed the pill with a drink of water. I sighed.

"I... I just.." I muttered.

"You just what?" Grodus asked, putting his arm around me.

"I dunno.. I just feel sick all of the time. Today I felt worse." I blinked twice.

"Aww... Well.. I don't know what to say.." he pet my shoulder.

"I wanna leave here, Grodus!" I said, with passion in my eyes.

"I know that.. Trust me dear, I know." he sighed.

"Listen to me! Please!" I begged.

"I am! I really am!"

"No you're not! You _never _listen to me! And you _never _will!" I rushed to my room, then slammed the door closed.

I turned on the TV in my room to the news.

"On the two o'clock story today: a bank robbery, Mario giving up on trying to find girls, and a teenage girl missing." the TV proclaimed.

"What?" I listened a little closer.

"Today we're going to mix it up a little. We're going to start with the last problem first; a teenage girl is missing." the announcer announced.

"Well, as you can tell by the headline, a teenage girl is missing. She's a Koopa, and her name is Courtney-"

"Oh." I sighed, then changed the channel.

After I flipped through the channels, I turned it off. I looked at my dresser. The ant was still in the box, probably dying of starvation.

Hours passed. Zip got home from school. So was Doopliss. A few minutes later, I got a call. It was from Doopliss.

"Kortez! I told you to be at school!" Doopliss slightly scolded.

My heart sank to my stomach.

"I was! I came directly to your face, but you called me a freakshow and told me to scram!" I cried, hanging up.

He called me again, and again, and again. I didn't answer any of them. Then the Duplighost texted me a million times. I didn't care. He shot my heart with a bullet. He then tried calling me again.

I painfully tried to ignore him. Grodus was right. Love _is_ bad for me. But.. It's so addicting. A few minutes of being annoyed to death by my ringtone, I finally answered him.

"What the heck do you want from me?! Are you just going to sit there and call me a freakshow more?! I can't help what my kidnapper does to my appearance!" I slightly teared up.

"Kortez, baby, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Doopliss apolagized.

"No you're not."

My door opened. Grodus came in.

"Hold on." I said to Doopliss.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Who are you talking to?" Grodus asked.

"Doopliss." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to check on you." he closed the door.

I got back on the phone.

"Anyways... Just... don't talk to me..." I groaned, fluttering my eyelids.

"Please, Kortez! I didn't know! Seriously!" Doopliss begged.

I hung up. I sighed, then thought. I thought until one o'clock in the morning.

_What plan is unfolding for me? Why is this happening? What did I ever do to deserve this? _

Words spilled from my mind out to my mouth as I orrally asked myself the questions. It was like paint on a blank canvas. Staining it forever. Or in my case, staining my mind with these horrible thoughts for the rest of my life... until I die. I licked my sharp canines as I thought, occasionally biting on my forked tongue.

I picked up my MP3 player from my nightstand and listened to some alternative music as I tried to fall asleep. But the weird thoughts lingered in my mind.

"Gah..." I muttered, pulling on my hair.

Since I couldn't sleep, I got up from my bed. I paced around with my arms crossed. I went to the corner of my room and sat. I sat in that SAME corner for thirty-seven minutes exactly. I tapped my claws on the floor to the beat of one of my MP3 player songs as my mouth muttered the words.

"_Seems that I... have been held.. in some dreaming state... A twist in the waking world, never quite awake.._" I whispered to myself, hugging my knees tight to my chest.

I swallowed hard, listening to the next bit of the song. When I couldn't sleep, Nastasia would come in my room and sing me this whimsical and mysterious song. She'd pet my face, then my hair. After I drifted to sleep, she'd kiss my forehead gently. The song can sound so calm when you want it to be, but so mysterious, on a different note. Yes, she still sings it to me- on rare occasions.

Especially when I was twelve she sang it to me. That was the year when I always had the same dream... actually- nightmare every night. I was terrified to go to sleep back then.. when I was juvenile, and I could easily get away with things. Yes, yes... When Bleck wasn't hard on me and when I thought that seventh grade was the hardest grade _ever_.

The gorgeous song was over, and some kind of trash pop song came on.

"Oh yeah.." the edge of my mouth curled.

Mimi used to sneak on my MP3 player and download all of her favorite songs on the electronic device. I skipped that song, going backwards, listening to my favorite song- the one that Nassy sang to me.

I sighed. I thought about how I could never see them again. It was like someone slapped my heart, then made me cry forcefully. One second I was listening to music, the other second, my face was covered with warm tears.

That was the only way how I knew how to get the sadness out of my heart, other than screaming, or killing someone. I wiped the tears off of my muzzle with my shirt. I beat on the floor a bit. When I did, one piece of tile jumped up.

"Huh?"

I scooted my body over to the loose tile, picking it up. A pool of light splashed all over my face and the floor. I ran my hand on the lit surface as if I have never seen light before. I looked in the gaping square, to reveal a white room. I peeked my head in the square, looking in it. There were way too many bookshelves inside! They were stainless steal, with various colored books inside. Yellow, dark green, bright crimson, scarlet, deep violet, bright white, you name it.

Honestly, I was scared to go in the book-filled room. I was terrified of who I would see- well... I was more scared of what they'd _do _to me. As long as Grodus or Vixen wasn't in the room, I guess that I'd be okay. I peeked my head inside further, and further, and further, and further- until I fell in.

As I got up, I was in great awe. My legs felt like jelly.

"Wow..." I muttered under my breath, looking around.

I heard a few voices, making me back away in slight fear.

"Arrgh... I can't seem to find my book..." someone grumbled, crossing their arms.

"Hello?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throaght.

"Oh. Um.. Hey." an X-Naut said, with a hint of shyness in the back of his voice.

"Hi. Urr... Please don't tell Grodus that I'm up this late, I beg of you!" I begged, getting down on one knee to have eye contact with him.

"I just couldn't sleep and I found this tile in my room that lifted and I looked in it and I fell in, which I was scared a bit, and I knew that Grodus would find me! And that would be bad since he'd punish me! A-and I can't handle him and his torture!" I cried quickly, breathing deep breaths.

"It's okay! Like I'd tell him. Geez, since you came all of this way, I'll let you off the hook." he smiled.

"Thank you, uhhh..."

"It's Ron."

"Ron. Thanks, Ron." I got back up, then looked around.

"Hey, hey, hey, aren't you Karrie?" Ron shrugged.

"No.." I rasped, showing him my enlarged bottom canines.

"It's Kortez."

I straightened my shoulders, trying to look proffessional- which... that didn't work, because I tripped on the flat surface. My jaw smashed on the hard, white floor. I laughed it out quietly, keeping the thought that this IS a library in mind. I got up, then looked around at the vast selection of books.

**A week later~**

"No... No... NO! Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I roared, growling.

I was being held back by Velocity and Zip. I tried to escape their grip, but they wouldn't let me lay a claw on Grodus.

"Now, now, there's no need to be maddened, dear." Grodus sighed calmly, running his gloved hand against my face.

"I already told you that you were going to be put out of school last week.." he continued.

"But.. you're just too sick to go... Aren't you?" the cyborg mocked, grinning under all of his equipment.

"Y-you MADE me this way!" I screamed.

"No, no... Don't strain your voice, Kortez darling." Grodus tilted his head to the left a bit.

He counted the number of veins popping out of my head. Three. He laughed in a snarling way, shaking his head.

"You make me laugh, dear. Now we've already discussed this over and over again. Go back to your bedroom and get some rest. I'll be in there in a while to put an IV in you." he turned his back to me, sounding occupied, and started to walk off.

I paused, pressing my lips together. I growled in irritation.

"No." I said, cooling off.

"Excuse me?" Grodus turned back around, facing me.

"No." I said louder.

"Kortez, dear.." he grabbed my muzzle, squeezing it.

"You can't say no to me." he barked, dominating the scenario.

"Yes I can." I replied in a muffled way, since my muzzle was squished.

"I will not go back to my bedroom, nor I'll let you put anything inside of me." I fluttered my eyelids.

Zip and Velocity exchanged curious glances, since they didn't understand what the heck I was saying. Zip held my arm a little tighter, with Velocity doing the same.

Grodus smeared a serious look on his face.

"I think that you should come take a little walk with me." he growled, pushing my arms out of Velocity and Zip's grip.

I rolled my eyes, walking with him. We walked in the narrow hallway for quite some time until he spoke.

"It seems like you can do whatever you want.. Right?" Grodus looked ahead.

"Perhaps..." I replied, crossing my arms.

"But you can't." he snarled, turning his head to look at me.

I shrugged a bit.

"Well.. You don't have any power over me whatsoever.. so..." I tapped my claws on my arm.

"A-hem?"

"You don't, Grodus. It's the truth. I don't have to obey you." I said, tilting my head upwards.

"And how is that?"

"You're not my father." I rasped.

"And you _never_ will be."

Grodus slipped his foot in front of mine, causing me to trip. I landed on my left jaw, getting up.

"You're insane if you think that I don't have any power over you." Grodus growled, getting down on his knee.

He put his hand on the back of my neck, choking me.

"Darn. You're just so stubborn."

He picked me up by my throat, but changed his hand position to my waist.

"You think that I'm scared of you... right?" I whispered, slightly coughing.

"Of course you are!"

"Well... Newsflash! I'm not, and I never have been." I lied.

"Stop saying things that aren't true, dear."

**Later... Just later~**

"Now hush before I break your neck." Grodus announced calmly, wiping the blood off of his gloves onto a towel.

I was howling with pain, since he just broke my right arm bone in half. He'd already butchered my left leg until it was left with various gorey scars and cuts. Also, he sliced into my neck with his prized possesion knife, and shocked me with his sceptor.

He was way more powerful than I thought, I'll tell you that. After he was done, he just slammed my body on the floor.

"Wh-what now?" I croaked.

"I suppose that you're helpless now. Right?" he asked.

I growled as he grinned manicaly.

"Fine. I give in. So, answer my question, Grodus." I sighed, sweating from the pain.

"Well, now I can take you to your bedroom, so.. you do the math."

"Gah... I'll admit something, cyborg." I said.

"What? That I'm the smartest cyborg ever?"

"No. That you're somewhat clever." I rolled my eyes because of what I just said.

_Crap, Kortez! Don't get too comfortable with him!_ I scolded myself.

"It's nice that you finally admitted the truth, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to swallow the blood in the back of my throat. I already screamed in pain because of him, so I did NOT want him to see myself cough up blood. Even if it does bring him joy.

**Three days later~**

"You! Ninnie! I want high doses of ricin in its IV today!" Grodus hissed.

Mentally, he wasn't having the best day ever. Kortez screamed at him, Zip got in a fight at school, and he spilled chemicals on his favorite cloak- which burned a huge hole in it. Let's also mention that Bleck is highly on his case, too. And DF spilled chocolate milk on him. So... he was irritated.

Ninnie gasped.

"B-but that might kill her! And you said that you want her alive another month or so!"

"Fine. Just put something in it to make her sick, okay? I can't stand her mouth anymore." Grodus shook his head.

"Okay, sir." Ninnie obeyed, walking to my room.

In there, I was laying on my bed, of course. My arm wasn't healing up quickly. I sighed.

_Dang it.. Nobody is freaking calling me. Ugnn..._

My eyes were itchy and red today. Must've had an allergic reaction to some kind of drug. Eh.. I really don't know.

Well.. One thing on the bright side is that I've been going to the library every night since I found it. Ron and I have became pretty good friends. He listens to what I have to say, and most of the time he agrees with me. So.. I feel... normal... kind of. He's always there every night, so I guess that that's a good thing.

The only nights that I can't come is when I have an IV in my hand, so I didn't come last night. I probably won't be able to come tonight, either. Speaking of IVs and sickness and such, breathing has became very hard for me to do lately. I've been taking two of my pills each day instead of one.. Which, I'm pretty sure that that's making me feel horrible.

But.. I can't do anything about it.

Another good thing is that I think that I'm starting to remember Bleck's phone number. Actually.. come to think of it, I think that I remember it. So, I picked up my phone quickly and dialed Bleck's number.

**At Castle Bleck~**

Nastasia sat down in the living room, smoothing out her gray silk pencil skirt. Her along with all of Count Bleck's minions were called to a meeting. Bleck raised an eyebrow.

"Dimentio... Where did you put Mr. L?" he sighed, tapping his fingers on the armrest of his huge armchair.

"Nowhere... Why do you think that-"

"I'M OUT!" Mr. L exclaimed, popping his head out from the couch cushion, then pushing himself out with his upper body strength.

"Sigh." Dimentio spat, sitting down in the middle of the gray rug in the room.

"Now, said Count Bleck.." Bleck said.

"We all know about Kortez and her dissapearance." he began, making eye contact with Dimentio.

"Oh yes, yes.. So very tragic." Dimentio announced in a rather dark tone.

"Anyways, we all know that she's nowhere to be found, right?" Bleck asked.

Everyone in the room nodded, except Dimentio, who had a slight smirk upon his face.

"Now I have a dreadful announcement to make." Bleck said aloud.

"We are going to stop looking for her.. because she is.. dead." he continued, knowing good and well that Kortez is alive.

Mimi and Mr. L's faces got pale, as the smiling expression on their face drained out. O'Chunks walked off in anger. Mimi ran off with Mr. L following her.

There was only two remaining people left. Nastasia and Dimentio.

"Like I said earlier, Blumiere, tragic. Just tragic." Dimentio put back on his fake crazy voice, still sitting there.

"No... You lied, Blumiere!" Nassy ran to him, burrying her face in his cape.

"Hush.. No, I spoke the truth, Nastasia." Bleck replied in a guilty tone.

Dimentio laughed.

"Blumiere speaks the truth, Nassy. Get that through your head!" he snarled.

Nastasia took off her glasses to wipe the warm tears out of her eyes, then immeadiantly put them back on. She stepped back from Bleck, then flipped to her office.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Bleck looked puzzled.

"Oh, of course not." Dimentio smiled.

"Also.. Why were you smiling the whole time, Dimentio?"

"Just because I know that you lied. I know everything that you do and you don't about this scenario. Ah ha ha ha.. And everything that you need to know about this is right in front of you, Blumiere! Open your eyes. Don't act like you're blinded." he replied, floating in front of his count.

"You know where she is... Don't you?" Bleck barked.

"I do. And I always have." Dimentio smirked.

"And you know what is happening to her.."

"Of course."

What the two of them DIDN'T know, is that Nastasia was hiding behind the wall, listening to their conversation the whole time. As Dimentio came in the hallway, Nastasia ran back inside of her office. Bleck left his cell phone in there yesterday, and speaking of it, it started to ring.

Nassy looked at the caller ID, and it said "Kortez".

"Wha? She's supposed to be dead..." she muttered, then clicked "OK" button.

"Hello?" Nastasia asked in shock.

"Daddy?!" Kortez spat.

"Kortez! Dear, it's Nastasia!"

Tears of joy flew out from Nastasia's eyeballs, dripping down on her white shirt.

"Nassy! Hey! I have to call you QUICK!" Kortez replied.

"Okay, Kort!"

"Please, please, PLEASE help me! I'm at- oh no! I have to call you back! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?!"

"G-"

The phone sounded like it was dropped, but Nastasia still stayed on it. There were screams of distress from what she heard, and a booming voice yelling at Kortez to be still.

"Oh.. What's this? You called someone?" the booming voice snarled, picking up the phone.

"PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Kortez screamed.

"Who is this?" Nastasia asked.

"I won't say who! And don't bother EVER calling back! Kortez is BUSY. Now screw off!" the booming voice yelled, throwing the phone down, thinking that it was off.

But, the phone was STRONG. Nastasia pressed speaker to hear the yelling without holding it to her head.

"Now, Kortez... Didn't I tell you to not call Bleck?"

"Y-yes! But that wasn't Bleck!"

"Then who was that? Dimentio?"

"...Yes."

"You musn't talk to him! Only I can!"

Nastasia pressed the end button, in shock about the conversation that Kortez and the other man were having. She ran to Bleck's room and beat on the door.

**Back with me~**

"Why?!"

"Because! I-it's personal!" Grodus freaked out, jamming a needle in my wrist.

"Ugnn..." I groaned.

He injected a syringe into the IV tube, then got on his knee to look at the storage compartments below my bed. He opened one drawer to grab a capsule. Grodus then shut the drawer and left the room.

He opened back the door.

"And do NOT get up." Grodus announced, then closed the door.

I rolled my eyes.

**HOW WAS IT? **

**Oh yeah, the song that Kortez was muttering herself to was "Blinding by Florence + the Machine".**

**OMG TWO CHAPTERS LETS! *bites nails***


	61. Chapter 60- One Last Day of Life

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! OH NO!**

**Anyways... Ummmm YEAH. YEAH... ect~**

**GO!**

**One month later~**

It was now the warm month of July, but to me, it was the cold, miserable month of torture. Grodus has been talking about finishing his plan lately. I really don't know what that means, to be honest. I've grown very weak and pale in the past month. I'm now forced to be on a breathing tube, since my lungs can't take it. I'm a TOTAL mess.

Nah, I don't ACT weak. Nor do I SPEAK as a weak person. No, no.. I try to keep my deep voice. Still, I don't speak a lot. Zip has been bringing me letters that Doopliss has wrote me for the past month, also. I've been trying to write back, though. But, my hands shake way too much for me to write, so I have to speak, then Zip has to write it down. I sighed.

I wish that I could be normal. But it seems like I never will... err... anymore. Well.. I guess that I can dream.

**Later~**

"So.. tommorrow is the day... right?" Ninnie asked, writing down a few things on his clipboard.

"Yes, yes. Even though I have grown attatched to her, I must finish the plan." Grodus sighed.

"So are you REALLY going to give the Chaos Heart to Dimentio?"

"Of course not. I wasn't going to do it in the first place, Ninnie." Grodus said, putting ricin in a syringe.

"Now I want you to go put this in her IV." he handed Ninnie the syringe with its cap on it to him.

"Okay." Ninnie grabbed the syringe.

"One more thing."

"What now?" Grodus barked.

"Just that... What's Dimentio gonna say?"

"I'm going to kill him, too. I need the girl and Dimentio out of the picture.. if I'm going to try to take over the world." he replied to his minion.

"Since my last attempt didn't work, you know. I still have high expectations, Ninnie. And you know that. So I still need your help. And whatever you can do to keep my beloved test subject quiet, break your neck to do it."

"Yes, yes, yes.. I know, father." Ninnie muttered.

"Another quick question." he replied to himself.

"What?" Grodus growled, typing a few things on his laptop.

"What are you planning to do with Vixen? She's NO help to you at ALL."

"Right.. her... I guess that I'll kill her tomorrow." Grodus shrugged.

"Okay, then. I guess that I'll be off now."

**Back in my room~**

I sighed as Ninnie walked in my room.

"I'm back.. again." he chuckled, sitting in his swivel chair.

I closed my eyes as I pressed my blood-coated lips together. I slighty opened my mouth.

"What will happen to me tommorrow, Ninnie?" I asked quietly in a serious tone.

"You'll be... released from here." he replied, biting his lip.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Really." Ninnie slapped himself on the inside from what he just said.

_Look what you just did, Ninnie! You got this girl excited for her own death! You made her think that she's getting to go home tommorrow, but she's going to be murdered. _Ninnie thought.

I smiled a bit. I was going to be released! After three months, I'd be free.. Ninnie injected the chemical into my IV, then sighed at me quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing that you should worry about. It's just about me, I guess."

I shrugged.

"Anyways, I may be back later... again." he smiled, walking out.

**At Castle Bleck~**

Nastasia was rapidly typing names of antagonists and protagonists (who sounded suspicious) with the first letter in their name was "G".

_Ganon_

_Grambi_

_Gloomtail_

_Great Guy _

_Grodus_

She started to look up their profile on the website. She first looked at Ganondorf.

_Ganon- I'm just a random Guruto with red hair. I'm lonely. I'm always defeated by a gay blonde kid with tight tights and a tunic. I'm seeking a brunette princess to grow old with- preferably with a name that starts with a "Z". Plz contact me at 1-800-GANON. _

Nastasia giggled, looking at Grambi's profile.

_Grambi- I am Grambi. Da DA DAAAA! Mah daughter's a Pure Heart WOOHOO!_

She clicked on Gloomtail's profile after the weirdness of Grambi's profile.

_Gloomtail- HI I Am A Dra0G12on a234nd I don78t ha2ve th5mbs!~ ! ! _

_Great Guy- I LIKE CASINOS! COME PLAY WITH ME! SPEND ALL OF YOUR COINS WITH ME! I !LIKE! #COINS#! CHA-CHING! $$$$$$$_

Nastasia grimmaced at Grodus's profile. There was a firewall blocking it, so she went to the X-Naut website. She clicked on the "members" page.

There were two sections. Old members, and new members. Nastasia bit her lip and looked at the category, "OLD MEMBERS".

Beldam

Marilyn

Vivian

Doopliss

_What the heck?! Doopliss took her! Oh my gosh! _she thought, rushing out of her office room.

A few moments later, Dimentio slipped in. He bit his fingers as he looked at Nastasia's history on the computer.

"How cute.. she thinks that she's on my case..."

**AT THE CREEPY STEEPLE!~!~!~**

Doopliss yawned, stretching his arms out. He dozed off in his green recliner while watching TV. He rubbed his eyes, trudging to the entrance of the steeple, since he heard a loud knocking on the door.

"What?" he barked.

"Oh. I remember you from somewhere... You live with Kortez, right?" Doopliss yawned.

"Where is she?!" Nastasia growled.

"Who?"

"Kortez!"

"Slick, Slick, Slick- I don't know where the HECK she is! Now, now, if I did know where she was, wouldn't I have already told you?!" Doopliss rasped.

"I'm sorry, Doopliss. I'm just going through a lot of stress. I believe you. Just call me if you know anything about the case, K?"

Doopliss nodded, closing the door- returning to his nap.

**Back at Castle Bleck~**

Dimentio scurried out of Nastasia's office. He deleted all of Nastasia's history and blocked the X-Naut website with a smirk. Nastasia passed Dimentio in the hallway.

"Hey, um, Dimentio? I have to ask you a question." she nodded.

"What about?"

"Kortez."

"I refuse... If..."

Nastasia's face lit up when he said "if".

"I'll do anything!" she exclaimed.

"If you kiss me. And you did just proclaim that you'd do anything.." Dimentio grinned.

Nastasia grumbled.

"I know your tricks! I'll kiss you then you won't tell me anything!" she said.

"No. Not today. I'll tell you." his words sounded quiet, but serious.

Nastasia looked down, blinking. She REALLY didn't want to kiss him... But if it was for Kortez's return... Dimentio grabbed Nastasia's face, kissing her cheek.

"Now where is Kortez?!" she growled.

"I'm not gonna tell you!"

"I knew it." Nastasia walked back into her office.

**Meanwhile~**

Ellehctileavious sat in his silver-lined armchair, putting his face against his propped up fist. His wedding ring made an indention on his pale white muzzle.

"Skrap.. Talk to me, my pet." Ellehctileavious croaked powerfully, pointing to his brother.

"What about?" Skrap shrugged, turning around to see his way larger brother.

"About my daughter. My prize." Ellehctileavious replied darkly, making Skrap shudder.

"I-I don't know, Ellehctileavious! She ceased to come to school around two months ago!" Skrap cried, as if he's had this conversation before.

"A-and even if she did go to school, I wouldn't take her!" a chill rose in Skrap's spine.

There was a pause as Ellehctileavious smoked his cigar then threw it on the ground.

"I thought that you were her math teacher."

"I am! Believe me, but as I said before! She stopped coming!"

Skrap adjusted his black glasses. He ran a hand through his fluffy hair in irritation.

"Besides! I don't know everything about her! If she came to the hospital and I had her records, then I'd tell you everything that you need to know!"

The larger Koopa nodded slowly.

"Okay, Skrap.. But... Do you really think that she's the one?"

Skrap shook his head.

"I don't believe in prophecies. Even though Mother taught us to. I don't think that your daughter is that powerful." he proclaimed.

"Yes, yes.. Well... I do have high expectations for her. I believe that the prophecy will take place smoothly when you find her. Just take your time finding her before her birthday. I know that you will, though." Ellehctileavious spread his hands out to form a ball of mist.

He looked into it.

"Because I had a vision about it." he grinned.

Ellehctileavious looked farther into the ball of mist, raising one eyebrow.

"Huh? So she's going to be in the hospital.. In around four weeks." he saw the future, curling the edge of his lips.

"Really?" Skrap exclaimed.

"Yes... this is rich... very very rich..." Ellehctileavious pressed his claws together.

**Back at Castle Bleck~**

After hours of researching, Nastasia finally found the kidnapper online.

"Of course! The reason why he had a firewall is because... Sir Grodus took Kortez! Why did I not figure that out earlier? But there must be some sort of force blocking the facility on the moon, since I couldn't flip there!" she muttered, slapping herself in her mind.

_And Dimentio knew all along... What a jerk!_

So, Nastasia picked up the phone and called the facility.

"Um, hey, who is this?" she asked.

"Ron. What do you need?"

"I need to speak with Sir Grodus, mm, K?"

"Okay, be right back."

"K."

**On the MOON~**

My heart was beating out of my chest as my adrenaline was pumping. It HAS to be some sort of chemical.

"I'll be right back. I have a phone call." Grodus announced, walking out of my room.

Grodus went to the lab, picking up the phone from Ron.

"Yes?" Grodus groaned.

"Grodus! I know that you have Kortez! Stop hiding her from me!" Nastasia growled.

"What are you talking about?" Grodus rolled his eyes.

"Don't say that! I KNOW THAT SHE'S THERE! Now give her back to me or AT LEAST let me speak to her!"

"Actually I have a better idea."

**15 MINUTES LATER~**

I had a laptop sitting in my lap. I was video-chatting with Nastasia in private, since I demanded to be alone.

"Nastasia... I'm coming back home tommorrow... So.. don't cry..." I cooed, putting my hand on the laptop screen.

"Grodus changed his mind?" Nastasia sniffed.

"Changed his mind? He said that I'm leaving this wasteland tommorrow!"

Nastasia's light in her face drained, making her pale. Apparently she knew something that I didn't.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

She paused.

"N-no, dear... Um... It's just that... There's a catch to what he said... a horrible catch." Nastasia gulped, shaking in fear.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't get why he'd do it to you."

I started to laugh.

"It's not like he's going to kill me, Nassy! So relax!" I smiled.

Nastasia got way more pale.

"Hold on. Let me get Bleck in here." she forced a replying smile.

**At Castle Bleck~**

Nastasia ran to the living room to find Bleck reading a book.

"COUNT! KORTEZ IS ON THE LAPTOP! SHE'S VIDEO-CHATTING WITH ME!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Seriously?" Bleck smiled.

"Yes! But one thing before you go. If she says anything about getting to go home tommorrow... Well... Sir Grodus tricked her into thinking that 'leaving this wasteland' means going home.." Nastasia started to cry.

"But... H-he's going to murder her tommorrow!" she wailed.

"W-what?! My first daughter! And the Chaos Heart! G-gone!" Bleck growled.

"Um, just try to act happy, K? I love to see her smile when everything is going wrong, K?"

Bleck nodded.

**At the MOON!~**

I squealed inside of myself when I saw Bleck on the screen.

"Hey, daddy!" I smiled.

"Hi, Kort." he replied.

"I'm so happy to see you... you don't know how glad I am." I whispered.

Two hours of talking later, Grodus came back in my room.

"Grodus! What does 'I want to be alone' mean?" I snarled, turning my head to look at him.

"I just came in here for a second. Oh, is that Blumiere?"

"Yeah. What does he have to do with you?" I growled.

"Oh.. nothing." Grodus blankly stared at Bleck.

"Kortez, I think that I should talk to Grodus... if that's okay with you." Bleck grunted.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Uhh.. sure..." I sighed.

Grodus grabbed the laptop from me, as he pointed to my pillow. That was the signal for me to lay down. I nodded, then did what he said. I mean, I should attempt to be obiedient to him, since I am getting out of here tommorrow.

**Dang it.. short chapter DX I'M SORRY!**

**One... more.. chapter... left...**


	62. Chapter 61- Stab Me

**##!***GORE WARNING*** I REPEAT, THERE ARE SOME BRUTAL SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER*** IF YOU VOMMIT AT GORE.. THEN I'D SKIP SOME PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER***!##**

**IMMA LISTENING TO "THRIFT SHOP"... Dang I'm distracted! **

**THIS. IS. THE. LAST. CHAPTER. OF. SLICK! Oh my gawd! *faints***

**62 CHAPTERS! WHAT THE HECK?! Dude. (heh)**

**ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER~**

**GO!~**

Ellehctileavious sighed.

"Ugh. I can't wait for four weeks! I'm growing weak, Skrap!"

Skrap raised one eyebrow, then pressed his fingers together.

"Did you just say..."

Ellehctileavious grunted.

"Yes, yes.. I did say that. But when I drain my daughter's powers... I'll be the strongest Koopa that's ever lived!" he slammed his fist down on his armchair.

"Ellehctileavious.. you shouldn't drain the kid's powers. She's too young! I don't care about what the prophecy says! If you have to go through me, then do it." Skrap growled, getting in his big brother's face.

"How DARE you get in my face..?"

"I don't care! I should have something to say in this, since I'm her uncle! And I care about her! And you DON'T!"

**Back at the MOON~**

It was around ten, but I was going to bed anyways. I smiled, taking a deep breath. I wanted to hold my happiness inside of myself because of tomorrow. I closed my eyes and knew that I would get the best sleep of my life.

Meanwhile, Grodus took Vixen by the wrist to a room. In that room was a large metal slab.

"Okay, now get on it." Grodus forced himself to sound happy- not devious.

Vixen giggled, laying on the slab. Grodus strapped her in: her hands, claws, knees, feet, neck, waist, upper legs, and calves. Grodus ran his hand across Vixen's stomach.

"Oh, Vixen.. You've been so great to me.. I'll admit that. But.. I'm so sorry about this. You're going to have to take care of you." he sighed.

"So you're not gonna do it with me?" she frowned.

"No. No. I wasn't going to do it in the first place, darling. I'm immortal, so I can never die. You're twenty-two, and I'm thirty-seven. I'm also going to feed you to Kortez. And.. I've been proud to take you in and care for you, but... Your time has came. I have to do this." Grodus picked up his sharp knife.

"Wha? Are you.. killing me?!" Vixen started to bawl loudly.

"Sadly... yes. And the sad part is that these walls are sound-proof to the whole facility.. except two rooms. But I don't think that the library or Kortez would care about you enough to save you." he shook his head.

Vixen screamed at the top of her lungs as Grodus cut deeply into Vixen's chest, so it could open. Grodus slipped on a pair of latex gloves, then put his hand into Vixen's insides. He broke her ribcage with his hands, grinning. She was still alive, oh yes, her pulse was still very fast.

"Now, on this course of the kill, there are two ways that you could die. You could either bleed to death, or I could cut your lungs." Grodus said calmly- almost in a happy way.

Vixen's crimson-stained lips were now stained with blood as she coughed it up. Grodus cut the pericardium off of it. He grinned at the sight of her heart. So red with blue veins, still slowly beating... ah.. It was so nice to finally see a heart again.

"Now, Vixen, dear.. Please rest well. Now.. there is only one way of the kill left for you to die. I'm going to cut your heart of you and preserve it in a jar, okay?"

"N-n-no... Grodus please don't.. I'm your little girl.." tears filled up in Vixen's eyes.

Grodus ignored her comment as he cut the tubes off of her heart. He picked it up as it slowly stopped beating. He filled a jar up with chemicals as he put the heart gently down inside of it. He then wrote a label on it that said "**VIXEN** **10: 48 PM~ JULY 5, 2013**". He nodded at his accomplishment, then returned back to the lungs of his victim. He grabbed them, having a tug-of-war with the tubes. He ran his knife along them, making them break. Grodus put her lungs in a jar full of chemicals, also.

There she was. Laying on the slab. Lifeless. The poor thing. Killed for no reason. Her body still twitched a bit. Grodus held her hand as if she was alive.

"And thank you for donating your body to me, dear." Grodus smiled.

Blood was in the floor.. all over the place, so Grodus got Ninnie and Ron in the room to mop and clean the slab.

**The next morning~**

"This is like a dirty joke!" Bleck freaked out.

Nastasia slowly took a sip of her latte with the foam covering her lips. She licked it off before she spoke.

"I know, right?" she cried.

Bleck sighed, shaking his head. He pressed his fingers together, thinking.

_My daughter is gone... gone... forever..._

"And we can't do anything about it.."

"Please, hush, Nastasia." Bleck sighed.

**AT THE MOON~**

"Well... I couldn't guess where you got this meat, Grodus." I shrugged, putting a piece of raw meat into my mouth.

He snickered a bit.

"Oh.. It's fresh. Only about ten hours old. Enjoy it while it lasts." Grodus grinned.

I greatfully stuffed my mouth with another piece of the salmon-pink meat.

"Hey, I wonder where-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full or I will choke you." Grodus scolded.

I nodded, swallowing it.

"I wonder where Vixen went." I replied to my previous comment.

"She's probably at the bar... Do not worry about her. Only worry about yourself."

I got up from the dining table, stretching my arms out. It felt pretty good to be off of my back- out of bed.

"Okay then. Well, now, I guess that I can go home, riiiight?" I smiled.

Grodus paused.

_Well... here we go. I love to see her smile. I love it. I love her as my niece in that weird way... No... Stop it... She's for science... not to love... _ He thought.

He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Well.. Before you go... there are a couple tests that I have to do to you. The first one won't take long. Now follow me." Grodus led me to a room.

In the room there was a metal table and a bit of equipment. He told me to lay down- with my front side first- on the metal table in front of me and relax. So, I did. Grodus got this breathing mask, putting it to my mouth.

"Breathe." he instructed softly.

I closed my eyes and slowly started to breathe. Everything was slow. And still. Grodus lifted my hair up and started to cut the back of my head open. He picked up a large peice of equipment, placing it in the cut. It was as long as the cut, though.

**Around twenty minutes later~**

I woke up, feeling a bit different. Just a bit. Especially my head. Eh.

"That test is done." Grodus smiled.

"Now, to the last test that you'll ever face. Probably the simplest one."

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

Grodus took me by the wrist to the library. Ron gave me a weird look as I walked with Grodus to a door.

"Oh no..." he said fearfully, like he knew what was going to happen.

When we got in the room, there was a large metal slab and a few tables.

"Umm..." I muttered.

"Don't fear. It's just a big table, dear. Now lay on it." Grodus said.

"I don't know about this, Grodus.. I mean- doesn't this look a little... weird?" I asked uneasily.

"Nope. Nothing about it is special at all."

"Okay then.."

I stepped on the slab cautiously, looking at all of the leather straps. Grodus then strapped my neck.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I freaked out as he strapped my arms.

"Something that has to be done." he barked.

"What?!" my voice trembled in fear.

"You're leaving... this world." Grodus laughed, getting all of the straps in place.

"Wha?! You're killing me?!"

"I suppose you could say it that way." he pressed his fingers together.

"Seriously... I... What have I ever done to _you_ that would posses you to kill _me_?" I cried, looking at him.

He picked up a knife from a table. It was blood-stained, yes. But was the blood fresh? No.

"Oh my gosh... you killed Vixen. And I ate her..." I noticed.

"Correct, correct. You're so smart when you're almost dead."

Grodus came towered over my upper-body. I swallowed the lump in my throat. No matter WHAT, Grodus CANNOT see me cry. He can't. Even at the point of death, I must remain the same. Before I knew it, his knife was deep into my chest.

Oh my gosh.

He's really doing it.

I shut my eyes tightly. There was no Spirit World to save me now. Oh no..

"Please... don't kill me.. Remember when you used to always babysit me when I was little? You said that you'd never hurt me, Grodus!"

He turned his head away from me.

"No! Listen to me! Look at me!" I demanded.

"You shouldn't make me think of that. Now shut your mouth and listen to _me_." Grodus hissed.

Before he spoke, there was a constant beating on the door.

"GRODUS! STOP!" someone yelled.

Grodus put his knife down slowly.

"Tell me who you are and I will."

"NO! FREAKING OPEN THIS DOOR!"

The door was slammed open, and an angry Velocity stormed in- with Zip behind her. She ignored me at first.

"I know that you killed Vixen! There's no doubt about it! Now.. you killed my sister and you WON'T kill my best friend!" Velocity screamed.

Grodus sighed and picked up his knife again. He stabbed Velocity in the chest. She fell to the floor.

Zip's eyes watered a bit.

"Stab me. Stab me again and again and again." Zip rasped.

"You can't die, though." Grodus growled.

As Velocity's body was losing life, Zip got way more angry.

"I know. Just hurt me. Hurt me right now."

Zip grabbed the knife from Grodus's hand and stabbed himself in the neck. He stabbed himself in the chest, eyes, and cut his leg. But he healed quickly.

Grodus took the knife from his hands.

"Watch this, Zip. Watch me kill more people." he grinned, ripping my chest open.

He cut all of the tubes off of my heart and watched me try to scream. Zip was out of words to say.. Grodus put the heart in a jar of chemicals as he did with Vixen.

**After a lot of cutting~**

Kortez's _lifeless _body was laying there on the slab as Grodus stabbed her lungs and such. She was dead. Ding dong, as dead as a doornail, gone, bit the dust, not-coming-back-to-the-sequal dead.

He cut her neck open. Grodus was insane.

He pried Kortez's mouth open, ripping her tongue out.

"Why are you ruining my life?" Zip asked.

"I didn't intend to. Now take her body to somewhere nobody will find it." Grodus instructed.

**A few days later~**

Doopliss was laying in his bed with tears streaming down his face.

"Why'd you have to go, Kortez?" he whispered.

"I still need someone to smile at. I still need to hold someone's hand..."

He paused.

"I still need someone to love." he continued.

"It's all my fault.. If I saved her when the time was right... then you wouldn't be.. gone."

As time slowed to a crawl, Doopliss watched the minutes on his alarm clock dissapear and re-appear.

It was 2:23 AM. He cried the rest of the night until he fell asleep.

**~  
The End. **

**Notes-**

**This story has been a lot of fun to write, I promise. ;) I can't wait to write more stories. **

_**"Slick"- KortezKoopa **_

_**I only own my OCs.**_


End file.
